Requiem
by Gokash
Summary: UA! C'est parce qu'il refuse d'admettre que sa survie se résume à cette misère, à ce règne de terreur et à ce feu qui gronde sous les cendres de ce que fut autrefois Erebor que le cambrioleur suivra la folie de ce prince exilé, dut-elle le mener dans les flammes du roi-Dragon. Et c'est parce qu'il veut croire en la Vie et en l'Espoir qu'il se laissera brûler. Pour et par Thorin.
1. Chapter 1

_Et se taisent les voix de ceux qui vivent sans espoir ;_

_Nulle clameur n'accompagne l'irrémédiable chute d'Erebor,_

_L'air saturé de détresse et de colère ne vibre que d'un unique chant indicible ;_

_Expiré par les âmes des trépassés qui pleurent pour les vivants._

**oOo**

* * *

**Requiem.**

* * *

**oOo**

— Je t'en donnerai trois pièces, pas une de plus !

— Trois pièces ? Mais regardez la ! C'est une authentique coupe d'or ! Elle vient de là-haut !

— Je sais d'où elle vient, Bilbo. Encore un de tes larcins chez les bourges. Mais c'est trois pièces d'or ou rien. Posséder un objet volé est sanctionné par la loi, je vais avoir du mal à trouver quelqu'un à qui le refourguer.

— Bilbo… On n'a pas le choix…

Le cambrioleur maugréa et ce fut Frodo qui tendit la coupe et qui récupéra les pièces frappées grossièrement. Ils sortirent de la cave du revendeur pour se perdre dans les ruelles lugubres et étouffantes. Il ne faisait jamais jour dans ce quartier des bas-fonds, car les habitations des plus nobles de la ville, construites en hauteur, couvraient de leurs ombres celles des plus pauvres qui rampaient au sol, et la plupart de ces derniers n'avaient jamais vu l'éclat du soleil.

— Tom nous l'aurait pris pour quatre pièces…

— Mon oncle, Tom a été exécuté il y a six jours. Bard est le seul revendeur de cette zone maintenant, c'est lui qui fixe les prix.

— Nous devrions changer de zone, peut-être que les entrepôts son assainit maintenant

— Je ne crois pas, il paraît que huit personnes sont mortes de la peste hier, les autorités affirment que l'épidémie est contenue, mais en réalité, la légion se contente de bruler tous ceux qui présentent les symptômes de la maladie, qu'ils soient déjà morts où non…

— Et les ports ?

— Smaug, longue vie à lui, y a renforcé la sécurité. Ils ont fait exécuter une cinquantaine de personne soupçonnées de fraude, commerce noir et de contrebande… Gunnar faisait parti de ceux là… C'est dommage, il adorait les objets fait d'or ou d'argent et les achetait à de très bons prix.

— Il ne fait pas bon de vivre à Erebor en ce moment.

— Il ne fait pas bon de vivre, tout simplement…

Alors qu'ils passaient à travers l'un des rares rayons de soleil qui perçait par ici, Bilbo remarqua le teint blafard de son neveu, ses cernes sombres, son visage hanté et il sentit son ventre se nouer.

— Frodo, donne moi les pièces.

— Mon oncle ?

— Je ne veux pas que tu les gâches en t'achetant cette drogue qui tourne en ce moment. Elle fait trop de ravage parmi ceux qui arrivent encore à gagner de l'argent, tu ne feras pas parti de ceux là…

Frodo s'arrêta et le regarda de ses yeux livides aux pupilles rétrécies par le manque. Bilbo déglutit, il savait que ceux qui touchaient à la Dana Skilde étaient métamorphosés à tout jamais, une seule prise suffisait pour corrompre un corps sain, sans parler de cette terrible dépendance, aggravée par les produits additifs que mettaient les dealers dans leurs compositions.

Le hobbit savait que Frodo avait un jour eu une chance de s'en sortir. Il était vif, malin et avait la même aptitude que lui à passer inaperçu. Bilbo avait même commencé à économiser pour trouver une place chez un passeur, Bard avait des contacts et il l'aurait aidé à faire sortir le plus jeune de cet enfer. Mais depuis que le brun avait respiré cette faiseuse de rêves, depuis qu'il avait goûté à cette fausse liberté, Frodo était condamné. Viendra un jour où le manque deviendra douloureux, puis mortel et Bilbo s'était juré de faire tarder cet instant puis, s'il le fallait, il résoudra le problème en libérant lui même son neveu de la souffrance de la manière la plus froide et implacable qui soit. La vie ici était devenu un tel enfer que la mort devenait souvent la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver. Mais l'espoir, cette abomination subtilement entretenue par le tyran de ce royaume, était ce qui assurait le mieux la survie du bas peuple.

Bilbo récupéra les pièces et les utilisa pour leur acheter de quoi manger. Ils se préparèrent ensuite, rapidement, pour une nouvelle expédition dans les hautes sphères de la ville.

— Frodo, quoiqu'il arrive, ne te fais pas prendre…

— Toi non plus.

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois et s'étreignirent rapidement avant de se séparer. Le plus jeune était un vrai gavroche, capable de se faufiler parmi les ruelles, il connaissait par cœur les bas fonds dans lesquels il était né et savait y perdre les patrouilles orcs, à l'instar de son oncle.

Bilbo grimpa rapidement le long des piliers, des arches et des ponts qui maintenant en l'air les pus belles demeures de la cité qu'il atteignit en quelques heures, se glissa à travers des passages oubliés et inconnus de tous. Il était l'un des seuls cambrioleurs de la plèbe à se risquer si haut, peut-être même le seul encore en vie.

C'était pour cela que son existence n'était pas aussi misérable que celle des pauvres âmes qui survivaient difficilement sous le joug du roi-dragon, tyran depuis plus d'un siècle et seul monarque que Bilbo n'ait jamais connu. Comme Frodo, il était né dans les bas-fonds et avait grandi dans un climat de misère, de famine et, depuis peu, de maladie.

C'était ses larcins qui l'avaient fait survivre. Au début, il se contentait de rentrer dans les demeures modestes des niveaux intermédiaires, et chapardaient à ces gens déjà appauvris par les taxes et les impôts de quoi se nourrir et se vêtir. Puis, plus il s'enhardissait à monter plus haut, parmi le peuple riche, plus ses vols devinrent osés et ils lui permirent rapidement de faire vivre sa petite sœur et son neveu. Mais la jeune femme fut l'une des premières à mourir de la peste, lorsque l'épidémie arriva et fit un ravage incommensurable pendant deux longues années dans les quartiers les plus insalubres. Aujourd'hui, elle commençait à peine à se résorber.

La nuit était bien avancée lorsque le cambrioleur crocheta silencieusement une fenêtre, mais cela lui convenait. Il avait rarement vu le soleil et sa lumière l'aveuglait, il préférait la clarté des étoiles, voilées en ce moment.

Il se glissa dans la somptueuse maison sans un bruit. Il ne la connaissait pas, celle là, mais toutes se ressemblaient donc il ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver ce qui l'intéressait. Il commença par les réserves et mis dans son sac tous ce qui lui tomba sous la main, fruit, légume, fromage, viande... Les aliments étaient ce qui se revendait le mieux. Il roucoula de plaisir lorsqu'il trouva du sel, parce que Bard le prenait à dix pièces d'or par sachet en ce moment. Il s'avança ensuite très discrètement dans la maison, conscient que les habitants endormis n'étaient pas loin, et il attrapa tout ce qui lui tomba dans les mains : étoffes, vêtements, ustensiles et tous ce qui était revendable.

Il ressorti aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré et il poussa un hululement très convaincant pour prévenir Frodo. L'attente commença, comme tous les soirs, dure et terrifiante. Le plus jeune ne mettait jamais plus de quelques minutes avant de lui répondre, annonçant que la position où il se tenait était sûre et dégagée, permettant ainsi à Bilbo d'entamer une descente sans danger et sans l'appréhension d'atterrir dans les bras de la milice. Mais cette fois ci, la réponse ne vint pas et le cambrioleur commença à craindre pour la vie de son neveu. Une boule d'angoisse lui comprimait la poitrine alors qu'il commença la descente, sursautant au moindre bruit, paniquant à chaque fois qu'il lui fallait se déplacer à découvert. Il risquait sa vie et il le savait. Les gens de sa condition n'avaient pas le droit de se défendre en procès. S'il était pris alors qu'il n'était pas à sa place et qu'il portait sur lui des objets volés pour la contrebande, il sera exécuté avant l'aube. Sur place et sans sommation.

Il était arrivé à la moitié de son périple et avait atteint une ruelle d'artisans tanneurs lorsque deux hululements lui parvinrent. Deux, pas un de plus. Danger.

Le cambrioleur se colla contre le mur le plus proche, espérant de tout son cœur que Frodo allait bien et ne s'était pas mis dans une mauvaise situation. Il chercha un endroit où cacher son sac rapidement, mais un hurlement déchira l'air de la nuit, très proche. Reconnaissant la voix de son neveu qui hurlait son nom, Bilbo jura et s'élança sans réfléchir. Il avisa l'enfant aux prises avec une patrouille d'orcs, baissa la tête et fonça dans le tas, l'effet de surprise lui permit de récupérer le plus jeune, qu'il lança dans une ruelle sombre avec son sac.

— Pars ! Va t-en !

— Pas sans t…

— Cours !

Frodo gémit, sa loyauté lui interdisait de partir, sa raison lui disait que jamais Bilbo ne lui pardonnera de s'être fait prendre, il lui avait juré… La sommation du plus vieux coupa cours à ses tergiversions et il prit ses jambes à son cou, les larmes aux yeux.

Bilbo se dressa à l'entrée de la ruelle pour offrir une avance honorable à Frodo et il sorti une petit lame qui lui avait déjà sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Mais les orcs étaient plus nombreux et entrainés. Le hobbit se dégagea avant d'être submergé et se sauva dans la direction inverse de son neveu, mais il ne fit pas six mètres qu'il se trouva nez à torse avec un grand orc pâle dont la poitrine était ornée de l'insigne du capitaine. Azog. La créature ferma le poing et frappa. Un seul coup suffit à mettre Bilbo à terre, le coup de pied qui suivit et qui percuta son ventre lui arracha un cri de douleur.

— Ce voleur ne croyait tout de même pas qu'il allait nous filer entre les doigts encore longtemps ?

Quelques orcs ricanèrent à la remarque de leur chef et celui-ci se baissa sur Bilbo qui haletait au sol pour lui attraper les cheveux et le soulever. Cela faisait des mois que Bilbo et Azog jouaient au chat et à la souris, mais le cambrioleur avait toujours su passer à travers les mailles et se jouer de son ennemi mortel. C'était pour lui une question de vie ou de mort, car Azog était un tueur et c'était pour cela qu'il avait gagné le plus haut grade dans la milice aux ordres du roi-dragon. Il avait été engagé pour exécuter quiconque se rebifferait contre les lois de la cité et le faisait à coeur joie.

— Quelle jolie prise… Dommage quelle soit si petite…

Une lame acérée brilla lugubrement, prête à décapiter le cambrioleur pris au piège qui trembla de tout son corps.

— Petit voleur, je ne vais pas prendre le temps de lister tous tes méfaits, surtout que tous sont sanctionnés de mort… souiller les hautes sphère de ta sale présence, pénétrer dans les habitations par effraction, voler, participer au commerce noir…

Bilbo gémit et se tortilla pour se soustraire à la poigne du plus grand mais il était totalement sans défense et son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors qu'il regardait, hypnotisé, la danse macabre de la lame que faisait nonchalamment tournoyer Azog, prêt à l'abattre à tout moment. Mais l'orc pâle préférait attendre encore un peu, juste pour voir les yeux farouches du hobbit se ternir peu à peu dans la résignation et le désespoir.

Trois ruelles plus loin, Frodo avait entendu le cri du plus vieux et avait fait demi tour, sa fronde en main. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner son oncle. Il ajusta une pierre acérée et visa, mais une main rude se posa sur son bras, une autre sur sa bouche.

— Ne bouge pas, je m'occupe.

**O0O**

* * *

**Petit rappel** : Ceci **n**'est **ni** un drame, **ni** une tragédie.

**Un mot sur la parution** : Plus ou moins régulière, je l'espère. Contrairement aux autres fics en cours que j'écris au fur et à mesure, celle-ci a plusieurs chapitres d'avances.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout se passa très vite. Azog fit siffler sa lame pour ôter la vie du voleur qu'il venait d'attraper, mais un couteau de lancer, projeté avec précision, éjecta l'épée d'acier des mains de l'orc pâle qui se figea de stupeur. Il reprit néanmoins très rapidement ses esprits et dégaina une nouvelle arme en aboyant ses ordres. Bilbo fut jeté au sol mais il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'un guerrier blond, bien plus petit qu'Azog mais de fière stature, atterrit devant lui, deux lames tirées au clair.

- Tu veux du sang, orc ?

La créature écarquilla les yeux et rugit en réponse, relevant l'affront. Il attaqua le guerrier ambidextre qui répondit aisément à son assaut. Il poussa même l'audace jusqu'à oser une attaque folle, marquant le torse d'Azog d'une longue estafilade sanglante, gagnant lui même un trait de sang sur la pommette droite. Il revint se placer devant le cambrioleur et jeta au sol une bille explosive et fumigène. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, tous les deux s'enfuirent en suivant l'une des innombrables ruelles du quartier. Ils coururent un long moment, et l'inconnu blond entraina Bilbo dans un secteur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le jour se levait, ils pouvaient le voir aux ombres plus contrastées qui rampaient au sol. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffles et le cambrioleur en profita pour poser les questions qui lui brulaient la langue.

— Mais vous êtes qui, vous ? Personne ne combat ainsi et avec ce genre d'arme par ici !

— Vous n'avez pas à savoir qui je suis.

— J'aimerai au moins avoir un nom à remercier.

Le blond lui lança un regard aigue avant de se présenter.

— Fili.

— Bilbo, pour vous servir.

— Tant mieux.

— Tant mieux. Comment ca tant mieux ?

— Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vous ai sauvé la vie par excès de bonté ?

— Bien entendu, ce genre de chose n'existe pas par ici…

— Très bien dans ce cas, suivez moi.

— Attendez ! Je dois d'abord retrouver mon neveu, je n'irai nulle part tant que je ne suis pas assuré de sa sécurité.

— Je lui ai donné rendez‐vous à l'endroit même où nous nous rendons.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils et regarda l'étrange inconnu, sondant sa sincérité. Mais Fili le fixait gravement, prêt à le trainer de force s'il le fallait et vu sa petite démonstration devant Azog, le cambrioleur avait déjà classé le blond dans la catégorie des gens à ne pas contrarier. Il lui emboita donc le pas et ils marchèrent un long moment dans les ruelles humides et tortueuse du quartier des orfèvres.

Avisant le sang qui coulait de la pommette ouverte et mal à l'aise dans le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, Bilbo reprit la parole.

— Pourquoi l'avoir attaquer ainsi ? Vous n'auriez pas pu vous contenter de jeter votre fumigène directement ?

— Je voulais voir ce qu'il valait… Vérifier s'il rendait justice à sa réputation…

Bilbo fronça les sourcils et plissa les lèvres.

— Vous semblez n'avoir aucun instinct de survit.

— Vous non plus.

— Je n'attaque pas aveuglément un chef d'armée entouré de ses guerriers… Je ne vais pas au devant de la mort juste pour voir de quoi est fait mon ennemi.

— Bien connaître votre adversaire peut vous sauver la vie… Et la mort peut me prendre à tout moment, je l'attends.

— Comment pouvez vous parler aussi sombrement ?

— Elle m'a pris ce que j'avais de plus cher, je n'aspire qu'à le retrouver…

Encore un taciturne suicidaire, charmant. N'appréciant pas ce dénigrement de la vie, le plus petit ne chercha pas à continuer la conversation et reprit l'étude de son lugubre sauveur. Ses vêtements de qualité, mais usés, ses armes qui n'avaient pas été faites dans cette ville, son regard acéré mais voilé par une tristesse latente et poignante… Qu'était venu faire cet étranger dans cette ville maudite ? Il se concentra sur les traits farouches du blond, sa crinière tressée, ses mains… Bilbo se figea soudain, les yeux écarquillés et l'autre se retourna, excédé.

— Dépêchez-vous, ils sont à nos trousses !

— Vous… Vous êtes un nain !

— Bien sûr, je pensais que c'était flagrant, et c'est la raison pour laquelle nous ne devons pas trainer ici !

Fili avait parlé vite, chuchotant presque, lançant des regards inquiets autours de lui. L'aube avait amené avec elle le réveil des travailleurs, et les rares passants lançaient au blond un coup d'œil surpris, allant même jusqu'à se retourner pour le dévisager.  
Il lui fallut empoigner le bras du plus petit pour le trainer rapidement derrière lui.

— Mais… Mais… Mais ce n'est qu'une légende ! Les nains n'existent plus depuis que Smaug, longue vie à lui, a pris le contrôle d'Erebor !

— Désolé de vous décevoir, mais il faudra plus qu'un cracheur de feu pour éradiquer une race toute entière.

Choqué, Bilbo se laissa conduire à travers les ruelles, jusqu'à un entrepôt de laine. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et atteignirent une trappe, dissimulée sous un épais tapis.

— Fili ! Mahal, où étais-tu et qui est ce garnement ? Il dit venir en ton nom.

— Ne lui fait pas de mal, il semble connaître cette ville à la perfection, il pourrait nous être utile.

Frodo glapit lorsque Dwalin lui lança un regard menaçant avant de lâcher le col qu'il tenait. L'enfant s'effondra au sol, soulevant un juron de protestation de la part de Bilbo. Le cambrioleur frissonna sous le regard poignant du grand nain, mais il se porta tout de même aux côtés de son neveu pour l'aider à se relever.

— C'est qui lui ?

— Notre cambrioleur.

— Celui qui…

— Il n'y en a qu'un.

— Comment l'as-tu…

— T'occupe, laisse nous passer maintenant.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils et chercha à analyser la rapide conversation mais Fili ne lui en laissa pas le temps et lui fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur. Ils l'accompagnèrent en silence et ne bronchèrent pas lorsqu'il leur montra une salle et qu'il leur ordonna d'y rester et de se tenir tranquille avant de disparaître.

Un vieux nain était là, occupé à redresser quelques maillons d'une armure de fer et il leur sourit gentiment avant de désigner la porte du doigt.

— Ne faites pas attention à lui, il est un peu rude, mais il ne vous fera jamais de mal.

— Il n'est pas très commode.

— Peu d'entre nous le sommes, nous avons trop perdu et risquons trop de chose pour récupérer un bien qui ne nous apportera rien.

— De quoi parlez vous ?

Le vieux nain haussa les épaules et se remit à son ouvrage.

— Je m'appelle Balin. Je ne sais pas à quel point il s'est montré courtois, mais s'il ne vous l'a pas dit, le nom de votre ange gardien est…

— Fili, il me l'a dit.

— Ha ? C'est une bonne chose. Il est de plus en plus taciturne en ce moment… Plus on approche du terme, plus il s'éloigne de nous et plus il se montre insouciant.

— Oui, j'ai vu ça.

— Il n'aurait pas du sortir, il n'en avait pas le droit, mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

— Je ne peux pas le lui reprocher, s'il n'était pas intervenu, c'est ma propre tête que j'aurai perdue…

Balin lui sourit gentiment avant de ramasser son armure et de se diriger vers la sortie.

— Vous me plaisez bien, vous, j'espère que vous rejetterez la proposition de Thorin.

Bilbo fronca les sourcils, troublé.

— La proposition de qui ?

Mais le plus vieux venait de passer la porte sans prendre le temps de lui répondre. Bilbo s'approcha du pan de bois pour le rappeler, mais un nain, plus grand que les autres, à l'allure fière et majestueuse, entra dans la pièce et tomba nez à nez avec le cambrioleur, qui bafouilla un bonjour peu éloquent.

— Vous êtes le cambrioleur ?

— Je… Je crois.

Il frémit lorsque le regard poignant l'étudia consciencieusement, de haut en bas puis de bas en haut. Jaugeant la force des bras, la tonicité du corps, l'agilité des doigts…

— Il se trouve que nous avons justement besoin d'une personne agile au larcin. Cela me répugne de le dire, mais il y a quelque chose que nous ne pouvons faire nous même mais qui se doit d'être faite. L'aide d'un cambrioleur tel que vous serait la bienvenue et amplement récompensée…

Bilbo fut soufflé par le ton froid et désagréablement hautain du nain majestueux qui n'avait même pas prit la peine de se présenter.

— De quoi parlez vous ?

— Je n'en dirai pas plus pour l'instant, si ce n'est que c'est une tâche dangereuse, peut‐être mortelle, mais dans la mesure où vous devez dorénavant votre vie à l'un des nôtres…

Thorin fit un signe de tête du côté de Fili qui attendait patiemment, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur.

— Je ne crois pas que vous êtes en droit de nous refuser ce service, monsieur Sacquet.

— Com… Comment connaissez vous mon n… ?

Agacé, Thorin claqua la langue et durcit son regard.

— On ne va pas s'attarder sur ces futilités ! Le temps nous manque. Est‐ce que, oui ou non, vous nous accorderiez votre aide ?

Sans avoir haussé la voix, le grand nain parvint à faire frissonner le plus petit qui se recroquevilla légèrement. Mais Bilbo était accoutumé à marchander avec les pires truands de la ville basse et il réussit à ne pas se laisser impressionner.

— Mais… Qu'y gagnerai‐je ?

— Bien plus que vous ne pourriez imaginer… Croyez‐moi… Mais, en gage de ma bonne foi, j'accepte de faire sortir l'enfant de la ville…

Fili releva immédiatement la tête et fronça les sourcils.

— Thorin, non, il peut nous être utile !

Le plus vieux se tourna vers l'épéiste pour lui chuchoter rapidement, en Kudzhul :

— C'est de Bilbo dont nous avons besoin, le petit ne nous sera utile que s'il nous permet de faire flancher le dernier cambrioleur de la ville.

— Il ne peut pas sortir.

Les attentions se concentrèrent de nouveau sur Bilbo qui venait de parler, un regard navré posé sur son neveu.

— Il a gouté à la Dana Skilde. La drogue qui ne connaît qu'un seul sevrage…

— La mort…

La voix sombre de Thorin fit frémir les deux hobbits et Frodo n'osa pas relever son regard qui resta rivé au sol.

— Qu'est‐ce qui t'es passé par la tête, mon petit ?

Dwalin, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle, avait tenté d'adoucir sa voix rocailleuse, mais elle restait emplie de reproches.

— On ne m'a pas… Laissé le choix…

— Une fois que notre organisme a goûté à cette drogue, il ne peut plus s'en passer. Les dealers le savent et cherchent à coincer le plus de gens possible pour les forcer à prendre une première dose. Si ces malheureux ont de quoi payer, ils vont dépenser tout leur argent pour en acheter de plus en plus. Jusqu'à en être ruiné. S'ils ne sont pas déjà morts d'overdose, ce sera le manque qui les tuera…

Thorin serra imperceptiblement les points en regardant l'enfant prostré devant lui et grinça des dents.

— Aucun roi ne devrait laisser une telle ignominie se produire dans son royaume.

Sa voix sourde et grave roula dans la pièce tel le tonnerre et les nains présents hochèrent la tête, la mâchoire serrée.

— Bilbo, mon offre tient toujours. Nous pouvons faire sortir l'enfant d'ici et le confier aux soins d'un ami. Il est mage et saura défaire son corps du mal qui le ronge.

Frodo et Bilbo échangèrent un regard et le plus vieux frémit de bonheur lorsqu'il remarqua la première étincelle de vie dans le regard qui s'était éteint quelques mois plus tôt, suite à une injustice de la vie. L'espoir renaissait. C'est pourquoi il ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir avant d'annoncer sereinement :

— J'accepte.

Il ne vit pas Balin hocher sombrement la tête, parce que Fili s'avança sur lui d'une démarche implacable.

— Je serai de retour avant la nuit, mon oncle.

— Fait attention à toi, Fili.

— J'essayerai.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de te faire prendre ou bien de te faire tuer. Tu l'emmènes à la frontière et tu le confies à Beorn il l'amènera à Radagast. Tu lui diras que le plan est lancé. Qu'ils nous laissent quelques jours avant d'intervenir. Sois de retour avant la nuit, nous ne t'attendrons pas.

Interloqué, Bilbo n'eut que le temps de promettre à son neveu que tout allait s'arranger et qu'ils se retrouveraient bientôt, ce dernier disparut dans les bras du nain blond qui l'emmena avec une douceur ferme vers l'un des points de passages secrets qui trouaient la frontière sévèrement gardée de la ville.

Bilbo se tourna ensuite vers Thorin, bien moins à l'aise que ce qu'il laissait paraître, totalement dépassé par les événements.

— Et maintenant ?

— Maintenant vous allez nous suivre jusqu'au palais de Smaug l'usurpateur.

Le hobbit écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée.

— Le palais du roi‐dragon ? Pourquoi faire ? Personne n'y est jamais entré sans son consentement, personne n'en ressort non plus s'il ne le désire pas…

— Vous le saurez en temps voulu, cambrioleur. Balin, emmène le à la salle d'arme, qu'il se trouve de quoi se protéger et se défendre, nous partons dans quelques heures.

— Bien Thorin. Bilbo, c'est par ici…

Le vieux nain ouvrit le bras pour encourager Bilbo à le suivre à travers les couloirs de ce qui semblait une planque fraichement investie et le guida vers une pièce où s'entassaient suffisamment d'armes et d'armures pour un petit régiment.

— Celui‐là, il est encore moins commode que le blond…

— Thorin peut se montrer de très agréable compagnie, mais un fardeau pèse sur ses épaules et il s'alourdit de jour en jour…

— Je ne comprend pas.

— Moi non plus, maitre cambrioleur, moi non plus…

— Quel genre de fardeau ? Comment pouvez‐vous ne pas être au courant pour la Dana Skilde ? Cela fait des mois que ça dur… sept personnes sur dix sont devenus dépendantes des dealers qui leur pompent tout leur argent avant de leur proposer de payer de leur corps pour avoir quelques doses de plus ! Ils les laissent ensuite crever de douleur lorsqu'ils n'ont plus rien à leur prendre, que ce soit leur dignité ou leurs possessions !

— Nous ne savions pas que le royaume allait si mal… Cela ne fait que quelques jours que nous l'avons investi.

— Qu'êtes-vous venu chercher ?

— Ce qui nous appartient.

Bilbo sursauta lorsque la voix grave de Thorin roula dans la pièce. Le grand nain planta son regard d'un bleu troublant dans celui du plus petit et s'avança sur lui d'une démarche féline.

— Je vous trouve bien curieux, hobbit…

— Savoir m'a sauvé la vie de nombreuse fois.

— Méfiez‐vous, cela peut se retourner contre vous.

— Qui êtes‐vous ?

Thorin fronca les sourcils face à la question impudente mais il décida tout de même de répondre.

— Je suis Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror. Je suis l'héritier légitime de ce royaume.

Bilbo fut interloqué par le titre de celui qui se tenait devant lui. L'héritier… La seule personne qui aurait pu transformer leur misérable vie en quelque chose bien plus respectable. Il dévisagea ce noble prince qui lui faisait l'affront d'apparaître comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il était parfaitement normal qu'il ne surgisse qu'après des décennies de désespoir et de lutte pour la survie dans la misère et la pauvreté totale. Puis une colère sourde enfla en lui.

— Vous… Vous êtes l'héritier légitime de ce royaume… ? Et ce n'est que maintenant que vous apparaissez !? Qu'avez‐vous attendu ? N'avez‐vous pas entendu notre appel ? Notre détresse ? Où étiez‐vous ? OU ETIEZ‐VOUS ?

Comme tout le monde, Bilbo savait que Smaug était un usurpateur qui sévissait à Erebor depuis plus d'un siècle et, même s'il ne connaissait pas les détails de l'histoire, il savait qu'une lutte avait opposé le dragon et les nains qui vivaient alors dans ce royaume qui était autrefois une mine, avant que le dragon ne la rase pour en ériger sa ville maudite sur les cendres et les ruines de la grandiose cité naine. Smaug avait mis à mort la famille royale avant de décimer méthodiquement la fière race. Il avait ensuite fait appel à ses légions d'orques pour piller et saccager les régions voisines, les asservissant à son joug, exigeant des lourds tributs et réduisant les peuples en esclavages.

Et, comme tout le monde, Bilbo avait prié, supplié pour que quelqu'un leur vienne en aide. Mais ses parents étaient morts, sa petite sœur aussi et Frodo avait fini par se trouver au mauvais endroit au moment, coincé dans une impasse par des gens qui n'avaient vu en lui qu'une distrayante source pécuniaire et qui attendaient sûrement le moment où il se ramènera sans rien d'autre que son corps pour payer quelques doses de plus. Personne ne lui était venu en aide, jamais. Personne. Et il savait qu'ils étaient des milliers dans son cas, et beaucoup n'avaient pas sa débrouillardise et son caractère bravache, il était le moins à plaindre.

— Bilbo, calmez‐v…

— Ne voyez‐vous pas qu'il est trop tard ? Cette ville est en train de se consumer ! Vous ne le voyez pas ? Elle est perdue !

Bilbo aurait pu continuer longtemps, il avait enfin devant lui un responsable à incendier, sur qui il pouvait légitimement défouler sa colère réprimée depuis trop longtemps. Mais une poigne implacable l'attrapa au col et il se sentit soulever avant de pousser une exclamation douloureuse lorsque son dos heurta violement la pierre du mur. Il hoqueta quand deux pupilles aussi bleues que furieuse transpercèrent les siennes et que la voix grave s'éleva près de lui.

— Ne faites pas l'erreur de penser que le sort de cette ville et de ses habitants m'indiffèrent, monsieur Sacquet. Elle obnubile mes pensées, hante mes nuits et suit mes pas, partout où je vais depuis que l'usurpateur en a chassé ma famille et a massacré mon peuple !

— Vous parlez d'une ville que vous semblez ne pas connaître ! Que comptez vous faire ? Vous la réapproprier ? Ca nous fera une belle jambe ! Ce n'est pas un royaume, c'est une bombe à retardement ! Le peuple gronde… les morts s'entassent… A un point où mourir est devenu d'une banalité affligeante… Cela fait longtemps que la vie n'existe plus ici, seule la survie compte. Mais, croyez moi, s'il le faut, nous nous battrons pour gagner le droit d'exister !

— Taisez-vous ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe réellement. Les forces qui se jouent ici et maintenant dépassent de loin l'entendement d'un petit cambrioleur.

— Je ne vois qu'un fou qui parle de reprendre ce qui lui appartient. Mais de quoi parlez vous ? Des richesses du roi-dragon ? Ou bien de la cité tout entière, avec ses habitants ? Aucun nain ne vit ici, que comptez-vous faire des autres races ? Nous jeter dehors pour vous réapproprier des ruines ?

Un grondement sourd monta dans la poitrine du nain qui s'approcha encore de Bilbo, le forçant à se coller contre le mur pour se dérober à la proximité.

— Hobbit, ne comprenez-vous pas que cela va bien plus loin qu'une simple reconquête ? Ne voyez-vous pas qu'il est trop tard pour parler de cela ? Vous commettez encore l'erreur de parler au futur mais vous avez tord ! Cette ville brûle ! Dans peu de temps, il n'en restera que des cendres.

— C'est parce que vous avez attendu trop longtemps !

— Il y a… Certains paramètres qui exigeaient que l'on s'attarde. Les elfes…

— Thorin ! Ne lui en dit pas plus…

Suite à l'injonction de Balin, Thorin sursauta sensiblement et serra les lèvres. Il durcit son regard, malmenant celui de Bilbo et lui lança un sourire en coin.

— Vous voulez vous battre, Monsieur Sacquet ?

— Je… Je suis prêt à tuer s'il le faut.

— Dans ce cas, veillez à ne pas vous tromper d'ennemi.

La poigne qui le tenait le relâcha et Bilbo glissa contre le mur, toujours coincé entre lui et le corps du grand nain. Il essayait de contrôler son souffle, mais il était haché et il eut la désagréable surprise de constater que ses jambes tremblaient. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se plaqua sur le mur derrière lui et frissonna quand Thorin se pencha sur lui pour capturer une nouvelle fois son regard.

— Vous semblez être une personne loyale et ne manquez pas de courage… Et nous avons besoin de vous… Mais sachez que je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer si vous venez à compromettre notre quête…

Prisonnier de ces iris aussi bleus que le ciel qu'il avait rarement vu, Bilbo ne sut qu'hocher la tête pour faire comprendre que le message était passé. Un nouveau frisson le prit lorsque le regard s'adoucit durant une fraction de seconde. Du moins, il en eut l'impression, mais le plus grand se détourna de lui, rompant le contact et il sortit de la salle après avoir annoncé qu'ils partiraient dans quelques heures, dès que la nuit sera tombée.

— Vous allez bien, mon gars ?

— Je… Je ne crois pas non…

La volonté et la force du nain l'avaient ébranlé, son arrogance l'avait révolté mais, surtout, il avait été touché par ce destin brisé, ce poids qui lui pesait sur les épaules... Bilbo ne savait pas quoi penser de ce prince dont la vie qui aurait du être grandiose avait été réduite en cendre par le feu de Smaug, il n'arrivait même pas à dire pourquoi il ne le détestait pas complètement.  
Balïn soupira en lui cherchant une fine cotte de maille.

— Vous apprendrez à l'apprécier.

— Vous pensez que c'est possible ?

Le vieux nain haussa les épaules et lui fit signe de retirer ses vêtements rapiécés pour passer la tunique d'argent.  
Une heure plus tard, le hobbit, paré et armé, était avec Thorin, Dwalin et Balin autour d'une carte de la ville. Il leur expliquait quelle était la situation dans les différentes zones, leur montrant lesquelles étaient scellées à cause de la peste, lesquelles étaient sous surveillance pour contrôler les émeutes mais un jeune nain pénétra dans la salle, à court de souffle et paniqué.

— Ori ? Que se passe t-il ?

— Les orcs arrivent ! Ils viennent droit sur l'entrepôt !

Thorin jura en Kudhzul et lança un seul ordre dans sa langue. Aussitôt, ce fut le branle bas dans la planque. Troublé, le hobbit serait sûrement rester immobile si le grand nain ne lui avait pas attrapé le bras pour le trainer derrière lui.

— Que fait-on ?

— On s'en va.

Thorin se dirigea avec le cambrioleur vers une porte cachée et s'y posta en attendant que ses dix compagnons s'y engouffrent.

— Bofur ! Va chercher Oïn et Gloïn ! Ils montent la garde à l'extérieur, rejoignez nous à la grille !

Le moustachu acquiesça, fit demi-tour et quelques pas avant de se retourner.

— Et Fili ?

— Il saura nous retrouver, je lui fais confiance.

Une fois que tous furent passés, Thorin poussa le hobbit dans le passage, sans brusquerie mais sans douceur non plus, et s'y engouffra à son tour. Ils entendirent le bruit que firent les orcs en pénétrant dans l'entrepôt et le nain ne perdit pas de temps à fermer la porte. Bilbo l'aida à la sceller puis ils rejoignirent le groupe de nain. Dans la galerie obscure qui semblait descendre dans les profondeurs de la terre.

— Où sommes nous ?

— Ca, maitre cambrioleur, ce sont les galeries.

— Les gale… Pardons ?

Balin allait expliquer au cambrioleur que les sous-sols de la ville étaient truffés de galeries souterraines, secrètes et dangereuses, des tunnels qui suivaient les veines de mithril, d'argent et de pierres précieuses creusées par les nains et que Smaug avait cherché à exploiter. Mais aucun des esclaves qu'il avait fait descendre ici n'avaient les compétences et les connaissances nécessaires pour récolter de quoi contenter le roi-dragon qui, de rage, avait fait effondrer les tunnels, y enterrant les malheureux dont les cadavres asphyxiés gisaient encore ici et là. Mais Thorin soupira et lui prit sa torche des main, bousculant le hobbit en passant.

— On n'a pas de temps à perdre, en avant.

Bilbo serra les dents mais ne dit rien, il fit comme tout le monde et emboita le pas du plus grand. Ils marchèrent plusieurs heures en silence dans les galeries sombres, froides et humides, jusqu'à atteindre un ruisseau souterrain. Fili était là, assis sur une pierre, une pommette tuméfiée et du sang coulant de son épaule droite ouverte, se mêlant à celui, noir, que portaient ses vêtements.

— Fili, que s'est-il passé ?

— On m'attendait au passage… Toute une patrouille.

— Comment va Frodo ?

Fili se tourna vers Bilbo qui s'était avancé à sa hauteur, inquiet pour le plus jeune.

— Il est sorti et pris en charge, tout va bien pour lui. Mais, mon oncle, ce n'est pas normal, ils n'étaient pas censé savoir que…

D'un claquement de langue impatient, Thorin fit taire son neveu et écarta le cambrioleur pour répondre d'un murmure que l'ouïe fine de Bilbo parvint tout de même à capter.

— Des orcs sont venus directement à l'entrepôt…

— Tu penses que…

— Peut-être pas par l'un d'entre nous… Mais ils connaissent nos faits et gestes… Nous sommes surveillés…

— Aucun nain ne te trahirait !

— Je l'espère… Mais pas précaution, on modifie l'itinéraire et on n'en parle à personne…

Fili hocha la tête et s'effaça pour laisser passer Thorin. Ils se remirent en route et marchèrent encore une heure avant d'arriver à une intersection où ils s'arrêtèrent un bon moment. Bofur, Oïn et Gloïn arrivèrent essoufflés et leur prince leur accorda quelques minutes pour reprendre leur souffle avant de repartir.

* * *

oOo

* * *

**Un petit mot de l'auteur:** Il se trouve qu mon disque dur a planté il y a deux semaines, emportant dans son agonie la totalité de mes fics. Bon, après moults galères (et aussi grace à Aschen et Soop qui ont mis palmes, masque et tuba pour partir à la recherche des extraits que je leur avait envoyé en avant première), j'ai réussi à récupérer une grande partie de ce que j'avais écris.

Bon, là, j'ai récupérer le disque dur, mais je n'ai plus d'ordinateur, et ça fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas écris, donc il se peut que vous ne me revoyez pas avant un bon moment.

Fin voilà, c'était pour vous prévenir parce que vous êtes sympas.

Merci pour les reviews, je ne pensais pas que le premier chapitre serait si bien accueilli !


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent à la surface, la nuit était bien avancée et Bilbo ne reconnu pas les environs. Ils avaient traversé la totalité de l'immense ville et se trouvaient à l'opposé de la zone du cambrioleur. Ils furent immédiatement assaillis par une odeur pestilentielle et putride, émanant des corps décomposés des cadavres entassés non loin.

— Nous devons faire demi tour ! Ils sont morts de la peste et nous serons contaminé si nous restons dans cette atmosphère !  
— Les nains sont immunisés contre cette maladie, maitre cambrioleur. Nous traverserons ce quartier.

Thorin se mit en marche sans s'occuper du hobbit qui resta figé sur le pas de la porte donnant dans les galeries.

— Mais… Moi je ne le suis pas…  
— Tenez, couvrez vous le nez et la bouche avec ça…

Balin lui mit un mouchoir épais et immaculé dans les mains en passant à côté de lui et le plus petit le porta à son visage. Ils avancèrent discrètement, empruntant les ruelles les plus étroites. Bilbo du réprimer un haut la cœur lorsqu'il trébucha sur un cadavre d'enfant à moitié dévoré par les rats. Aucun bruit ne troublait le calme de ce quartier infecté, seule un triste chant de lamentations s'éleva dans la ruelle voisine et un pleur de bébé en marqua le point final. L'ambiance immonde et lugubre faisait frémir plus d'un nain et ils se hâtèrent en silence jusqu'à une arche discrète mais solide par laquelle ils commencèrent l'ascension nocturne.

Les ombres commencèrent à se mouvoir, signe que l'aube allait bientôt se lever, la ville avec elle. Bilbo commençait à s'inquiéter sincèrement. Ils n'étaient pas loin de l'une des plus importante place de marché qui célébrait en ce moment la foire de la toison. Le lieu n'allait pas tarder à grouiller de gardes et de badauds et une compagnie de nain ne passait pas inaperçue. Il allait faire part de ses craintes au chef du groupe mais Thorin ordonna une halte et envoya Fili en éclaireur. Le blond ne revint que quelques minutes plus tard en annonçant que la voie était libre. Ils s'élancèrent alors à découvert et pénétrèrent dans une demeure de belle proportion dont l'enseigne indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une auberge.

— Thorin ! Je vous attendais plus tôt, où étiez-vous passé ?  
— Daïn. Nous avons fait un détour… Mesure de précaution.  
— Vous avez eu raison, la passe des damnés que vous aviez l'intention d'emprunter au début était infestée d'orcs cette nuit… Vous n'avez pas été embêté ?

Thorin fit signe que non et se détacha de l'accolade de son cousin pour s'avancer dans l'auberge. Daïn les conduisit dans une série de couloirs et d'escaliers, tous déserts, et les installa dans ce qui ressemblait le plus à une cave. Une salle de taille modeste dans laquelle était disposées une dizaine de couches le long du mur et une grande table qui comportait de quoi se faire un repas honorable.

— Le gérant a fait sceller la porte, nous seront en sécurité ici pour la journée.

Thorin hocha la tête et s'installa à l'écart avec son cousin pour prendre les dernières nouvelles. Cela faisait quelques mois que Daïn vivait clandestinement dans la ville, préparant le retour du véritable roi, débusquant les nombreux et surtout, les plus fervents opposants au règne de Smaug. Le gérant de cette auberge faisait partie de ceux là et n'avait pas rechigné à proposer son aide pour l'infiltration discrète et sûre des nains.

Bilbo s'était assis à table avec la compagnie et grignotait distraitement. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de se poser et de réfléchir depuis qu'il avait rencontré Fili et il se rendait compte qu'un mauvais pressentiment lui vrillait la poitrine. La vue du quartier ravagé par la peste l'avait profondément bouleversé. Il savait que l'épidémie n'avait pas été entièrement endiguée, mais il ne s'était pas douté qu'il y avait encore des zones dans la ville, ou du moins, dans les bas quartiers, qui était aussi atteints. Un an plus tôt, c'étaient dans les rues où vivait Bilbo que s'entassaient les cadavres et où s'élevaient les lamentations et cette période avait été un véritable cauchemar dont ils sortaient à peine. Comme tous les survivants, le hobbit ignorait totalement si c'était la chance ou le malheur qui l'avait préservé de la maladie, car il n'avait vécu que pour voir un deuxième fléau s'abattre sur les habitants, la Dana skilde.

Il lança un regard en coin à Thorin qui discutait plus loin. Le nain ne laissait pas voir s'il avait été ébranlé ou non mais le hobbit sentait que le prince était concerné par cette fatalité. La Dana Skylde allait bientôt laisser place à une horreur bien moins insidieuse mais tout aussi cruelle : la colère des nains se fracassera contre le feu du dragon et les étincelles de cet affrontement aviveront un brasier que rien ni personne ne pourra contenir, que ce soit le règne de terreur de l'un ou la sage raison des autres. Bilbo frissonna lorsque Thorin releva son regard pour rencontrer le sien et les sourcils du nain se froncèrent, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Le plus petit détourna les yeux et sursauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Daïn aussi l'étudiait gravement. Les deux nains reprirent ensuite leur conversation en Kudhzul.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Notre cambrioleur.

— Pourquoi ne pas avoir embaucher celui que je vous ai conseillé ?

— Il ne m'inspirait pas confiance… Trop de choses repose sur le vol de l'Arkenstone, je ne pouvais pas confier cette tâche à un humain dont le cœur ne portait aucune loyauté.

— Mais où as-tu trouvé celui-là ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui.

— Tant mieux, cela veut dire qu'il est réellement discret. C'est Bard qui nous en a parlé mais nous avons eu du mal à le trouver. C'est pour cela que nous avons quelques jours de retard…

Daïn haussa un sourcil et ses yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur le hobbit, son regard se fit alors plus tranchant et Thorin ne manqua pas le discret froncement de sourcil qui barra le front, déjà marqué par l'inquiétude et le souci, de son cousin, mais il ne s'en formula pas et poursuivit la conversation.

Bilbo reposa nerveusement sa fourchette et eut du mal à déglutir. Le regard de Daïn lui avait laissé une mauvaise impression. Il profita que son voisin, nain moustachu au chapeau extravagant, hausse la voix pour reprendre le dénommé Bombur et, mal à l'aise dans cette compagnie de nains aux regards graves, il s'esquiva discrètement.

Il passa à côté de celui qui semblait être le plus jeune du groupe, Ori, nonchalamment assit à même le sol, dos contre le mur et qui remonta vivement ses genoux contre son torse pour cacher au cambrioleur la page qu'il noircissait avec application, non sans offrir un gentil sourire au hobbit. Ce dernier avait eu le temps de remarquer sur la feuille abîmée le visage, croquer au fusain, de Dwalin qui discutait avec Oin et Gloin, juste en face du jeune scribe, mais Bilbo ne s'en occupa pas et sortit de la pièce pour s'isoler quelques instants.

L'auberge était immense et la partie que le gérant leur avait réservée semblait, effectivement, parfaitement sécurisée. Après en avoir fait le tour pour relever les meilleures issues, il se trouva une alcôve qui comportait une petite fenêtre permettant de voir la place du marché sans être vue et il s'y installa en allumant sa pipe, petit trésor qu'il avait déniché dans une maison de riches marchands.

Il fuma lentement en observant la foule et il ne remarqua même pas à quel points les visages étaient taciturnes, résignés et sombres tellement il était accoutumé à ce genre d'ambiance. Aucune exclamation, aucun rire d'enfant ne faisait vibrer l'air du matin, seul un murmure éteint montait de la place.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, il vida les cendres froides de sa pipe et se leva, pensant rejoindre les nains. Mais un grognement hideux se fit entendre à l'extérieure et, instinctivement, son corps se hérissa d'effroi. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la lucarne et déglutit. Une patrouille d'Uruks, biens plus massifs, puissants et intelligents que les orcs qui géraient les quartiers les plus proches du sol, et surtout, possédant cette capacité à supporter la lumière du jour, pénétrèrent sur la place du marché, bousculant les badauds qui n'avaient pas été assez rapides pour s'éloigner de leur passage.

Le hobbit sentit sans peine à quel point la tension dans la foule s'épaissit alors que la patrouille s'arrêta au centre des étals pour les inspecter, sans doute avaient-ils entendu parler d'un receleur hors la loi ou d'un marchand qui ne payait pas sa taxe. Répugné, Bilbo se détourna en serrant les poings sans réussir à savoir contre qui il était le plus en colère : Ces monstres qui fauchaient la vie avec une délectation non feinte, ces gens qui se laissaient faire sans chercher à défendre leur vie ou leurs valeurs, ou lui même d'être si impuissant. Un éclat de voix, de cris et de grognements bestiaux éclata soudain et il reporta son attention sur la triste scène avant de fermer précipitamment les yeux lorsqu'il comprit ce qui allait se passer. Le bruit de l'acier qui chante, de la chaire qui se déchire et d'un corps qui tombe au sol se fit entendre et le hobbit déglutit doucement en faisant un pas en arrière, les yeux clos.

— Défier les Uruks était une erreur qu'il a payée de sa vie.

Bilbo sursauta lorsque la voix froide se fit entendre sans prévenir et il se tourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec Daïn, qui avait les yeux fixés sur la lucarne et les lèvres plissées sombrement.

— Peut-être n'avait-il pas le choix.

— Bien sur qu'il avait le choix. Celui de vivre et mourir dignement ou bien celui de tout faire pour grappiller quelques jours de sursit avant de mourir comme un chien. Ces humains préfèrent se taire et subir les pires immondices plutôt que de se battre. . .

Le plus petit sentit son sang s'embraser car, dans la bouche de cet espion, le terme humain sembla désigner tout ce qui n'était pas nain et le cambrioleur se sentit insulté par ce guerrier qui n'avait vraisemblablement jamais vraiment vécu dans la misère la plus totale. Il se hérissa doucement en se rendant compte qu'il était démuni de répartie, qu'il ne pouvait expliquer comment les habitants d'Erebor en étaient venu à courber ainsi l'échine, pris au piège dans cette ville hermétique, accablés et mis au pas par les légions de Smaug, forcés à cohabité avec des trolls et des gobelins.

— Nous nous battons, à notre manière... Malgré tout... tout ceux qui vivent aujourd'hui sont ceux qui ont refusé de baisser les bras, parce que nous pensons que nous avons une chance de vivre assez vieux pour voir les choses changer... Les humains ont cette chose en eux que rien ni personne ne pourra ôter: l'espoir de vivre un futur meilleur.

— Et c'est pour cela que vous accompagnez Thorin ? Pour voir les choses changer ? Pour l'espoir ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous dit que ça n'empirera pas ?

Bilbo serra les lèvres, excédé par le ton condescendant du nain et n'eut pas le courage de faire remarquer à Daïn que le seul peuple qui s'était dressé face au dragon était aujourd'hui en voie d'extinction. Conscient que ce nain avait la force de ne faire qu'une bouchée de lui s'il venait à réveiller sa colère, il n'osa pas répliquer et fit ce qu'il savait le mieux faire : il se déroba silencieusement, sans un mot ni un regard, conscient que celui, aiguisé, du nain ne le lâchait pas. Daïn ne chercha pas à le retenir et Bilbo s'éloigna rapidement en ruminant les mots de l'espion, notamment un terme en particulier : l'espoir, mais au détour d'un couloir, ses pensées volèrent en éclats lorsqu'il percuta Thorin, qui marchait dans sa direction. Le nain guerrier, surpris, eut le reflexe d'attraper le hobbit à l'épaule pour le plaquer contre le mur, une lame affutée posée sur la gorge du cambrioleur qui, lui, habitué à ce genre de prise, dégaina tout aussi rapidement un petit poignard qui vint immédiatement menacer le flanc de son assaillant.

La scène avait durée moins d'une seconde et, une fois que la surprise fut passé, le nain et le hobbit se regardèrent dans les yeux, incapables de s'excuser, incapables d'admettre qu'ils étaient tous les deux à cran.

Agacé par la pointe d'acier qui le mettait en danger et conscient qu'il avait une nette supériorité, Thorin pensa affermir sa prise et sommer au cambrioleur de baisser son arme, mais si le poignard était tenu d'une main implacable, le grand nain n'eut aucun mal à percevoir que le corps contre le sien était tellement crispé par l'angoisse qu'il en tremblait. Bilbo savait aussi bien que Thorin que le prince exilé était l'actuel maitre du jeu et que son petit poignard était une menace dérisoire face à la puissance contenue qui le dominait. Et la garde du nain était parfaite, le plus petit était piégé, pour une fois, il n'avait pas à faire avec un humain grossier qui se laissait leurrer par la petite taille du hobbit.

Bilbo avait connu trop de situations semblables pour ne pas se sentir en danger, de mort ou pire et il durcit sa prise sur le manche de son poignard, annonçant tacitement que si Thorin faisait mine de profiter de son avantage pour une raison ou pour une autre, alors il n'hésitera pas à se défendre.  
Mais le prince fouilla dans le regard chargé d'émotion du farouche cambrioleur puis, doucement, la main qui maintenait l'épaule glissa le long du bras pour se poser sur le poing armé. Il l'éloigna de lui fermement et écarta sa propre lame, laissant un sillon écarlate qui zébrait la jugulaire.

— Je ne vous aurais pas pensé si prompt à dégainer, hobbit.

Mal à l'aise, Bilbo fuit le regard intimidant de Thorin et tira faiblement sur son poignet. A son grand soulagement, le nain desserra les doigts et laissa la main du cambrioleur glisser de la sienne sans chercher à la retenir.

— Etes-vous surpris ?

— Sûrement autant que tous ceux qui ont un jour cru voir en vous une proie facile.

Le regard rivé au sol, Bilbo déglutit discrètement et se pressa contre le mur derrière lui dans une pâle tentative de mettre plus de distance entre lui et ce nain déroutant.

— Vous me considérez comme une proie ?

Attendant une réplique qui ne vint pas, Bilbo fini par lever les yeux pour croiser le regard indéchiffrable du nain qui l'étudiait avec une attention troublante, comme s'il cherchait à lire dans son visage fermé et son corps tendu quels événements avaient bien pu le marquer suffisamment pour le mettre sur une telle défensive. Conscient qu'il était la source du trouble du plus petit, Thorin fit ensuite un pas en arrière en le gratifiant d'un regard poignant.

— Ce n'est pas ainsi que je vois les choses... Ne faites pas l'erreur de me prendre pour l'un de ces grossiers malfrats que vous avez côtoyé toute votre vie. .

— Que risquerai-je ?

Thorin eut un sourire narquois qui fit frémir le plus petit et posa sa paume sur le mur contre lequel était adossé Bilbo, à quelques centimètres de son visage blême.

— Vous posez décidemment beaucoup de questions. . .

Le hobbit déglutit et n'osa pas répondre, s'il le pouvait. Son cœur s'était emballé sous la proximité troublante et son souffle chaotique ne trahissait ni sa gêne, ni sa peur, mais quelque chose plus profond qu'il ne pu cerner. Ses yeux rivés au sol s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il sentit sur sa joue une caresse tellement légère qu'il se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas rêvée, mais la manière dont sa peau le brula ensuite confirma que les doigts du nain, par attouchements aussi légers qu'outrageants, découvraient doucement son visage, enflammant l'épiderme affolé.

— Et vous en soulevez autant, si ce n'est plus. . .

Bilbo entendit à peine le murmure du nain qui fit descendre ses doigts le long de la mâchoire pour se poser quelques instants sur la gorge et y étudier les pulsations tumultueuses. Thorin releva ensuite le regard et accrocha celui, troublé, du petit cambrioleur. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Bilbo se détourne subitement, les joues rouges et le cœur battant la chamade. Le nain ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il s'était inconsciemment approché, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente contre les lèvres le souffle court du plus petit. Il inspira profondément et apprécia l'odeur du hobbit qui envahit ses narines, il ferma les yeux et effaça l'épaule, offrant ainsi à Bilbo une ouverture qu'il ne manqua pas de saisir. Le cambrioleur prit la fuite sans se retourner, ses pas silencieux l'éloignèrent rapidement de Thorin qui le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne disparaisse au détour du couloir.

— Tu ne devrais pas te fier à lui, cet hobbit causera ta perte.

Thorin, qui avait entendu Daïn approcher, ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers lui.

— Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

— Parce que tu l'envoies à la sienne...

Le prince serra les lèvres et lança un regard froid à son cousin, le poing serré.

— Dis moi, Daïn, depuis quand doutes-tu ainsi ?

— Depuis que tu as placé l'avenir de ce qui reste de notre peuple entre les mains d'un hobbit !

— De tous, il est sûrement le plus qualifié pour se jouer de Smaug.

— Ce n'est pas du vol de l'Arkenstone dont je parle. . .

Thorin fronça les sourcils suite aux mots sibyllins de Daïn mais ne jugea pas nécessaire de lui répondre. Il se détourna, la mâchoire crispée et rejoignit le groupe qui se reposait dans la salle commune.

Quelques heures plus tard le prince exilé donna ses ordres. Il décréta qu'ils finiraient l'ascension en se séparant par petits groupes pour une meilleure discrétion et prit Bilbo, Balin et Fili avec lui. Il s'assura que chacun ait bien compris son itinéraire respectif et les fit partir groupe par groupe par intervalle d'une heure, le sien fut celui qui partit en dernier.

La ville était essentiellement construite en hauteur, sur une multitude de différents niveaux, de différente taille. Les ponts et passerelles entre ces niveaux étaient surveillés, mais il existait, dans l'ombre, des passages inconnus des légions orcs et dont les plus importants grouillaient de contrebandiers, de voleurs et de trafiquants d'armes ou de drogue. C'étaient ceux dont la pauvreté et les malheurs avaient fait ressortir la haine et la violence, ceux qui trouvaient leurs comptes dans la mort et la déchéance. Bilbo prenait rarement ces voies fréquentées, préférant emprunter des passages discrets et secrets connus de lui seul que lui ou Frodo avaient débusqué. Il était débrouillard, mais son gabarit et sa bouille ne lui rendaient pas service lorsqu'il s'agissait de se frotter aux pires malfrats de la ville, ce quelle avait de plus sale et de plus cruel.

Ils grimpèrent une longue heure le long d'un sentier sombre et humide qui se faufilait entre les murs des habitations, rencontrant de temps à autre quelques pauvres âmes égarées ou bien quelques groupes mal famés qui ne leur chercha pas querelle, jusqu'à ce qu'un humain sale mais bien armé, au visage barré d'une balafre, se dresse devant Thorin pour leur barrer la route alors qu'ils traversaient un pont grossier fait de planches et de poutres, menaçant le leader nain de sa lame rutilante tandis que ses complices coupèrent la retraite du groupe.

Lorsqu'il reconnu à qui ils avaient à faire, Bilbo retint un glapissement et se cacha derrière Fili, conscient qu'il vaudrait mieux pour eux que personne ne le remarque.

— Mamama, mais voilà de beaux vêtements et de belles lames… Sûrement de jolies pièces aussi…

— Nous n'avons rien à vous donner, seulement la mort si vous vous obstinez à vous dresser face à moi.

— Allons, nous ne demandons pas grand chose… Nous avons travaillé dur pour construire ce pont, vous savez… Sans lui, vous auriez dû négocier une escalade périlleuse…

— Assez, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

Excédé, Fili dégaina ses armes mais Thorin posa sa main sur son épaule pour le retenir, ce n'était absolument pas le moment de se faire remarquer. Mais le mouvement du blond attira l'œil de leur agresseur sur Bilbo, qui ne pu que soupirer lourdement lorsque le regard déjà cruel se fit soudain tranchant.

— Toi ! Comment oses-tu te présenter à nouveau devant moi ? La dernière fois ne t'a donc pas suffit ? Vais-je devoir me montrer plus… Sévère ?

— Gonlath, je…

Mais, au grand soulagement de Bilbo, Thorin se plaça entre lui et Gonlath, un air menaçant au visage et sa lame dans les mains.

— Ce cambrioleur est dorénavant mien, si vous avez des comptes à lui rendre, c'est avec moi qu'il vous faudra traiter…

Le bandit écarquilla les yeux, à l'instar de Bilbo qui se sentit gonfler de colère en entendant ce si arrogant nain parler de lui ainsi, mais fut tout de même bien rassuré de voir Thorin se dresser face à l'humain qui fulminait.

— Ecarte toi. Cela fait trop longtemps que la vie de cette vermine est en sursis et que ses affronts restent impunis ! Donnez-moi le hobbit et nous vous laisserons passer.

Bilbo déglutit lorsqu'un rictus cruel étira les lèvres de Gonlath et il se tendit, prêt à prendre la fuite.

Il avait rencontré ce criminel quelques années plus tôt lorsque ce dernier avait essayé de prendre au petit cambrioleur les médicaments qu'il était allé chercher dans le centre médical du roi dragon en personne, au péril de sa vie, pour soigner Frodo qui agonisait d'un empoisonnement du sang. Non sans mal, Bilbo s'était défait de l'humain, le défigurant dans la foulée, réveillant sa haine et sa colère. S'ensuivit ensuite un interminable et cruel jeu du chat et de la souris qui avait amené le hobbit à se trouver dans des situations périlleuses et presque désespérées, coincé par le gang de cet humain diabolique et ce furent sa chance et son agilité qui le tirèrent bien souvent d'une fin innommable.

— Ne faites surtout pas l'erreur de chercher à me le prendre par la force…

Le grondement excédé de Thorin, qui avait levé sa lame de manière menaçante, eut le mérite de faire réfléchir l'humain qui jaugea ses adversaires d'un œil expérimenté.

Puis, il écarquilla les yeux en remarquant enfin qu'il se trouvait face à un groupe de nains, membres d'une race maudite qui n'était plus censer exister, cette seconde d'hésitation lui fut fatale car il se figea soudainement, puis s'écroula, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux de laquelle ne sortit qu'un gargouillement noyé dans un afflux de sang. Le poignard de Fili qui s'était figé dans sa gorge l'avait tué avant même qu'il ne touche le sol.

Deux autres lames apparurent dans les mains du guerrier blond qui, dans un mouvement fluide, les lança sur les bandits les plus proches tandis que Balïn décapitait celui qui s'était porté sur lui.

Le combat, ou plutôt, l'exécution, fut rapide et silencieuse et les nains se remirent en marche sans se formaliser des cadavres qui gisaient au sol, seul Bilbo resta un instant interloqué par la violence et la soudaineté de l'enchainement. Il s'approcha du corps de Gonlath qui se vidait de son sang et s'accroupi prestement à ses côtés en ouvrant sa veste imbibée du liquide écarlate. Sans émotion, il fouilla les poches une à une jusqu'à ce que ses doigts s'enroulent autour de la chaine fragile d'un petit médaillon maintenant cabossé et couvert de sang. La gorge douloureusement crispée et le poing serré sur son trésor, il se releva et se remit en route pour rejoindre Fili et Balïn qui marchaient en tête, et n'éclairant d'aucune explication Thorin qui s'était arrêté pour l'attendre patiemment.

— Vous semblez vous être fait de nombreux ennemis et pas des moindres…

— Et vous allez rapidement comprendre pourquoi si vous persistez à me considérer comme votre propriété.

Peu désireux de soulever la colère de ce nain intimidant, Bilbo avait répondu à mi-voix, mais il fut tout de même entendu par Thorin qui tourna vers lui un regard froid.

— Vous auriez préféré que je vous jette dans les bras de cet homme ? Vu la manière dont il vous regardait, je doute qu'il se serait contenté de vous tuer gentiment…

Le hobbit haussa les épaules sans répondre et commença à se dire qu'il était prêt à bafouer le peu d'honneur qu'il avait et abandonner les nains plutôt que d'aider un orgueilleux prince maudit à mener à bien une quête qu'il ne comprenait pas, surtout qu'il était encore troublé de ce qu'il avait ressentit dans le couloir de l'auberge, de ce que sa proximité avait soulevé en lui.

Mais Thorin avait beau l'insupporter par son attitude arrogante et incompréensible, Bilbo gardait tout de même en tête que ce nain avait le pouvoir de faire changer les choses ici bas et puis Fili lui avait sauvé la vie avant de faire sortir Frodo de la ville, si ce n'était pour le prince, Bilbo acceptait de rendre service à cette compagnie pour honorer la dette qu'il devait au blond.

Ils continuèrent leur marche le long du passage étroit et n'hésitèrent pas à faire appel à leurs lames pour se défaire des différents brigands qui firent l'erreur de leur couper la route pour tenter de s'emparer de leurs richesses. Ils escaladèrent une arche qui les mena au dos de l'une des immenses demeures possédées par les personnes qui avaient su se faire apprécier de Smaug, que ce soit par l'or ou la flatterie et ils sentirent immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le passage était connu des hors la loi car il permettait de joindre rapidement plusieurs zones importantes tout en étant discret et plutôt large. Le genre de lieux qui grouillait habituellement de personnes de l'ombre mais qui était maintenant complètement silencieux malgré le fait qu'ils soient encore au cœur de la nuit. Ils n'avancèrent que de quelques pas avant d'aviser au sol les cadavres des voyous et contrebandiers dont le sang s'écoulaient encore de leurs plaies immondes.

— Thorin, nous ne devons pas rester là, une patrouille orc est en train de nettoyer la zone !

Le grand nain jura suite à l'exclamation de Bilbo et fit accélérer le pas, mais il s'avéra qu'ils étaient repérés, voire même attendu, car une flèche noire venant d'en face frôla la joue de Fili alors que des grognements se firent entendre derrière eux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dès qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient pris au piège et ne remarquèrent pas la disparition de Bilbo qui s'était discrètement agenouillé au sol.

Les trois nains tirèrent leur armes, prêt à en découdre et ils ne bronchèrent pas lorsqu'un régiment d'orcs les encercla puis laissa passer Azog, qui regardait sa prise avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

— Vous voilà enfin, nains… Nous ne vous attendions pas ici, on nous avait assuré que vous prendriez le passage de l'Ouest et… Nous vous avions pensé… Plus nombreux… Mais ce n'est pas grave, le plus important est là…

Un grondement sourd monta dans sa poitrine lorsque son regard glissa sur Fili, qui avait eu l'audace de lui arracher sa proie en lui laissant une estafilade peu glorieuse un peu plus tôt, puis il s'arrêta sur Thorin et un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres.

— Je me serais fait un plaisir de prendre ta tête, sale nain… Malheureusement, le capricieux prince d'Erebor a annoncé qu'il voulait te voir mourir… Je vais donc devoir me contenter de celui-là… Pour l'instant…

Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Fili qui se dressa de manière intimidante, le mettant au défi de porter le premier coup. Azog aboya immédiatement ses ordres et les orcs se portèrent au combat, noyant les nains sous la masse.

— Immobilisez le plus grand, tuez les deux autres !

Au sol, Bilbo jura et redoubla de dextérité. Il n'était jamais venu dans cette zone et les ouvertures des demeures qui y étaient construites étaient d'un tout autre acabit que celles qu'il avait l'habitude de crocheter. Il profita du tumulte de la bataille pour briser la petite vitre d'un sec coup de coude et faufila son bras à l'intérieur pour ouvrir la lucarne qui se tenait au niveau du sol et qui donnait sur une cave spacieuse. Une fois celle-ci ouverte, il se redressa tout aussi discrètement et interpella le nain blond.

— Fili ! Utilisez l'un de vos fumigènes, maintenant !

Aux prises avec un orc qui faisait deux fois sa taille, l'épéiste ne l'entendit pas et ce fut Thorin, ayant remarqué l'ouverture du plus petit, qui vint en aide à son neveu pour le décharger et lui donner le temps de sortir suffisamment de billes pour noyer la zone dans un brouillard épais. Balin passa en premier, suivit de Bilbo, puis Fili. Thorin vint en dernier et ils scellèrent l'ouverture qui était tout juste assez grande pour laisser passer un nain de la taille de Thorin, mais bien trop petite pour les orcs, qui étaient encore aveuglés dans le passage.

— Nous n'avons que quelques minutes pour sortir de cette maison avant qu'ils ne la fouillent et nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps pour rejoindre un passage clandestin avant que…  
— Ne faites plus un geste, nains, ou je vous tuerai !

Ils se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec un jeune homme au long cheveux blonds dont l'arc de bois et les oreilles pointues trahissaient la nature sylvestre, pour la plus grande surprise du groupe de nain et de Bilbo. Interloqué, Thorin fronça les sourcils et Balin, tentant le tout pour le tout, s'avança doucement, les mains bien en vue :

— Je ne veux pas savoir ce que fait un elfe aussi proche du feu de Smaug, mais je doute que nos intérêts divergent… Nous ne voulons pas nuire à la ville qui vous abrite, mais au tyran qui la gouverne.

Ils regardèrent anxieusement le visage du blond qui sembla se troubler un instant, comme s'il était surpris par les paroles du vieux nain, mais une voix autoritaire s'éleva dans son dos.

— Repose ton arc, Legolas, garde tes flèches pour une autre cible.

— Père ? Ils viennent de se déclarer ennemis du roi Dragon, nous devons les amener aux autorités.

Lorsqu'il le reconnu, Thorin se redressa et n'épargna pas au nouveau venu un regard aussi glacial qu'impérieux. Ce dernier s'avança sur eux d'une démarche souple et congédia son fils d'un regard.

— Ne parle de ceci à personne et si les orcs viennent à notre porte, empêche les de rentrer dans la demeure…

— Père ! Vous ne…

— Fais ce que je te dis, Legolas, nous parlerons plus tard. Quant à vous, nains, suivez moi.

— Merci, mais je préfère retourner avec les orcs plutôt que te suivre, Thranduil…

— Vous avez tord… Je sais ce qui vous anime et j'ai le pouvoir de vous venir en aide.

— Je n'ai aucune aide à recevoir de celui qui se repait des cendres du dragon !

L'elfe blond lui lança un regard aigüe mais ne releva pas l'affront, il se dirigea vers une discrète porte qu'il ouvrit à l'aide d'une petite clé et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Thorin.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'expliquer ou de me justifier… Sachez seulement que ma présence dans cette ville est d'un tout autre dessein que celui de bien me faire voir et aimé du roi actuel, comme l'on pourrait le croire à première vue… Vous n'êtes pas seul à mener votre propre jeu et à bouger vos propres pions malgré les ordres de l'alliance, Thorin, fils de Thrain... Les règles sont les mêmes pour tout le monde, que l'on soit nain, humain ou elfe… Mais les allégeances qui valaient hier se dénouent aujourd'hui, des nouvelles se créées et nous serions fous de ne pas les nouer si l'occasion vient…

Au dessus d'eux, des hurlements se firent entendre lorsque les orcs se rendirent compte que leur proies avaient bel et bien disparus. Thranduil observa la lucarne dont un nouveau carreau vola en éclat, puis se concentra de nouveau sur Thorin.

— Je propose que l'on continu cette conversation dans l'un de mes… Salons privés… Je ne pourrai leur refuser l'accès de ma demeure indéfiniment, mais s'ils veulent la fouiller, ils en auront pour des heures et pourront ne jamais vous trouver si je le désir… Tout comme je peux les appeler maintenant et leur donner l'emplacement de tous les groupes nains qui sillonnent actuellement la ville…

— Traitre ! C'est donc toi qui…

Furieux, les trois nains sortirent les armes mais Thranduil leva les mains dans un geste pacifique.

— Calmez-vous, nains, nous sommes nombreux à être informé de votre… Entreprise… Mais en aucun cas nous en avons alerté les autorités… Nous avons très à cœur le succès de votre quête, croyez moi…

Thorin le regarda suspicieusement, sachant pertinemment que Thranduil taisait énormément de chose. Mais lorsque ce qui restait de la vitre de l'elfe vola en éclat sous la puissance d'un coup de pied orc, le nain rengaina son arme et fit signe aux autre de suivre le blond. Thranduil les mena dans un enchevêtrement de galeries et couloirs, et les installa dans un petit salon, au cœur de l'immense demeure, qui comportait une table de bois sur laquelle était entreposé de quoi manger pour une dizaine de nains affamés.

— Vous nous attendiez ?

— Plus ou moins, j'avais posté des… Gens, fidèles à mon nom, sur le passage Ouest, mais je gage qu'ils vous y attendent encore. C'est une véritable surprise que de vous avoir trouvé dans ma réserve… Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez chez moi de vous même.

— C'est aussi une surprise pour nous…

Bilbo choisit de ne pas relever le regard poignant que Thorin lui lança, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on le remercie pour leur avoir sauver la mise de toute manière et il n'était même pas surpris de sentir un reproche voilé dans les mots et l'attitude du grand nain.

— Je vois…

— Vous parliez d'allégeances…

— Je puis vous aider à rejoindre rapidement les égouts du palais qui charriaient autrefois les eaux usagées de la famille royale, mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Smaug évite tout contact avec l'élément liquide… Ils sont à présent parfaitement secs et praticables et permettrons à une personne de petite taille de se faufiler jusqu'à la salle du trône… Je peux aussi m'assurer que chacun de vos compagnons atteigne ce passage, sans encombre, et non cette porte obsolète que vous visez et qui a été scellée il y a bien longtemps par le dragon en personne.

— Quel est votre prix ?

Thranduil ne répondit pas tout de suite et fit glisser son regard sur le hobbit qui était resté sagement en retrait, puis sur Fili et Balin, qui le dévisageaient suspicieusement.

— Je préfèrerai que l'on en parle… Seul à seul.

Le regard de Thorin se durcit, mais il hocha la tête et suivit l'elfe après avoir donné l'ordre à ses compagnons de rester là et de se reposer. Balin et Fili ne dirent rien, mais Bilbo devina à leur regard tranchants et leurs attitudes tendues qu'ils étaient prêts à dégainer au moindre signal de leur chef.

— Je sais que vous êtes ici contre la volonté de l'alliance…

— Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, elfe.

— Au contraire, car j'en fais moi-même parti… Et l'on m'a donné l'ordre de vous retenir ici… Mais…

— Mais, comme moi, vous préférez jouer votre propre jeu plutôt que de suivre les règles des autres rois…

— Nous sommes leurs égaux, ils ne peuvent nous contraindre à suivre leur volonté.

— Sauf que, contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de servir mes propres intérêts… Je suis ici parce que je le dois, pour cette cité et le peuple des nains…

— Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ignorez, nain !

Thranduil s'était vivement penché sur Thorin, le regard menaçant.

— Nous servons tous les deux cette ville, ne commettez pas l'erreur de vous croire l'unique défenseur d'Erebor face au carnage qui s'y abattra bientôt. Mais que nous le voulons ou non, l'expiation sera faite… La peste qui gangrène cette ville risque se propager dans les autres royaumes, les abominations et les créatures engendrées par la misère et ce règne de terreur seront bientôt trop nombreux pour être contenus ici et se répandront sur l'ensemble de la terre du milieu ! Des sacrifices seront faits, bien trop pour que nous puissions simplement l'appréhender en ce moment et nous ne pourrons rien faire !

— JE NE LAISSERAI PAS EREBOR BRULER !

— Il est trop tard ! Trop tard pour tenir ce genre de discoure et vous le savez ! Smaug savait que vous reviendrez et il a lui même allumé le brasier en répandant dans le port la maladie qui a remplacé la colère et la rage des habitants des bas quartiers par la terreur et la mort. Puis, pour éradiquer tout sursaut de protestation ou de riposte, il a mis en circulation la Dana Skylde, détruisant ainsi tous ceux qui avaient encore la force de penser à se dresser face à lui ! Et ça concerne la plus grande partie de la population ! Les niveaux pauvres et modestes ont aussi souffert de la peste et beaucoup sont asservis à la drogue, si Smaug fait en sorte de restreindre la distribution aujourd'hui, ce sera une catastrophe, le manque en tuera beaucoup et amènera les autres à s'entre tuer pour s'arracher un sursit de vie avec quelques doses supplémentaires ! Quant à nous, les plus riches, il se joue de nous, nous accable d'impôts et de taxes et s'assure ainsi que nous puisions dans nos ressources les plus profondes pour tenir la cadence, obligeant certains à commettre de terribles injustices au sein de leur entreprises pour payer l'avidité du dragon et réduisant à néant les forces de ceux qui pourront un jour oser protester...

— Vous semblez pourtant bien mieux lotis que ces pauvres âmes qui agonisent dans les bas fonds…

Thranduil lui lança un regard sans émotion puis releva sa manche, présentant à Thorin un avant-bras tremblant et marqué par une multitudes de points violacés.

— Pour lui prouver notre loyauté, il nous a fallu prendre une dose de cette drogue dont les crises de manques sont aussi douloureuses que mortelles. Seul Smaug et les dealers de la ville qui travaillent pour lui peuvent nous en fournir, si nous fuyons Erebor, le manque nous tuera, si nous n'agissons pas selon sa volonté, il restreindra nos doses… Je n'ai pas à vous dire ce qui en découlera, vous comprendrez vous même…

La tirade de l'elfe eut le mérite de moucher Thorin qui resta quelques instants sans voix. Il se tourna vers le petit salon où discutaient ses trois compagnons, la mâchoire crispée.

— Je refuse d'admettre qu'il est trop tard. Le Conseil blanc a trouvé un antidote pour réduire à néant les effets de la drogue. L'alliance est en mouvement et ne va pas tarder à passer à l'action et…

Thranduil haussa un sourcil et vint à côté de lui en suivant son regard, sans montrer la moindre émotion.

— Et vous avez en tête de voler l'Arkenstone afin de prévenir toute discorde…

— Cette ville appartient au peuple des nains.

— Qui n'est plus.

— Il renaitra… Nous sommes nombreux à avoir survécu au génocide, mais nous ne pourront retrouver notre grandeur en survivant dans les cités humaines. Ce royaume est notre et je compte le revendiquer.

Thranduil leva le menton dignement et lança un regard grave à Thorin.

— Cette quête ne vous apportera rien de bon.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre votre assentiment.

— Vous ne ferez qu'aviver le chaos !

Le regard de Thorin s'enflamma et il se tourna vers le blond, furieux.

— Vous êtes passé maitre en art de la fuite et du défilement ! Mais ne rien faire est peut-être pire.

— Si vous aviez été amené à vivre ne serait-ce qu'une année dans cette ville, vous comprendriez que la moindre étincelle à le pouvoir de la faire exploser ! Demandez donc à votre semi-homme de quoi sont faites les journées du bas peuple ! Rien que vous n'êtes capable d'appréhender.

Thorin ne répliqua pas mais suivit le regard de l'elfe blond pour tomber sur le petit cambrioleur. Il revit avec une précision effarante le regard qu'avait posé sur lui l'humain dénommé Gonlath et serra les dents en sentant une vague de colère fluctuer en lui.

— Vous vous trompez, J'ai beau ne pas avoir foulé le sol d'Erebor depuis l'arrivée du dragon, il n'en reste pas moi que je sais ce qu'il s'y passe.

— Savoir est une chose…

Thorin gronda en entendant le mépris dans la voix de son interlocuteur et il détourna ses yeux de Bilbo pour accepter le verre que lui tendit l'elfe qui annonça qu'il comptait leur venir en aide, non pas pour les nains, mais pour une raison qui lui était propre. 

oOo

De son côté, Bilbo grattait distraitement le sang séché sur le médaillon qu'il avait récupéré dans les poches de Gonlath et il sursauta légèrement lorsque le vieux nain s'assit à côté de lui.

— A qui appartenait-il ?

— Ma sœur, elle le tenait de notre mère.

Balin hocha la tête et même Fili eut la curiosité de lancé un œil sur le bijou cabossé avant de se reconcentrer sur ses lames qu'il affutait avec expérience tout en prenant la parole froidement :

— Les avez-vous connues ?

Balin soupira d'un air désespéré face à l'absence totale de tact de Fili qui partait du principe qu'aucune des deux n'étaient encore en vie. Mais Bilbo ne s'en offusqua pas, au contraire, le sujet avait beau être douloureux, l'aborder ne le dérangeait pas et il remerciait intérieurement Fili d'avoir glissé sur le point le plus délicat en oblitérant la mort pour ne parler que des souvenirs.

— Je ne me rappelle pas de ma mère, mais j'ai eu le temps de voir ma petite sœur grandir…

— C'est la mère du gamin que j'ai sorti d'Erebor ?

— Elle s'appelait Primula.

— Je suis désolé.

Balin haussa un sourcil et Bilbo fut touché par la remarque sincère du guerrier blond et il se garda de se répandre en politesse, car il était conscient que les mots étaient sortis du cœur et non dictés par une quelconque courtoisie.

— Parfois je… Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Elle me manque cruellement, mais la vie ici ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Les survivants envient les morts et plaignent les vivants… Je me plait à dire qu'elle est mieux là où elle est à présent, où qu'elle soit…

Fili acquiesça, le visage sombre et rengaina doucement ses armes sous le regard curieux du plus petit. Bilbo se mordit la lèvre, n'osant demander au blond l'identité de celui ou celle qui lui avait été ravi par la mort. Ce fut Balin qui lui répondit dans un murmure, avec délicatesse :

— Sa mère et son jeune frère étaient à Dale le jour de Durin. Il y a presque soixante ans ans.

— Ho.

Fili inspira, les yeux clos, puis se redressa sans exprimer la moindre émotion. Il se détourna pudiquement pour cacher l'ombre qui couvrit son visage alors qu'il se remémorait, encore, le jour terrible où lui et son oncle avaient appris que le dragon n'avait laissé aucun survivant lors de son attaque punitive contre la ville humaine. Aucun survivant. Pas une seule âme n'avait survécu au brasier. Parce que la ville avait été soupçonnée d'abriter quelques membres de l'espèce maudite. Smaug avait mis un point d'honneur à réduire en cendre toute créature qui appartenait à la race des nains et s'était juré d'éradiquer entièrement la lignée de Durin.

Mais là où Thorin avait trouvé la force de faire son deuil, Fili sentait encore en lui la même douleur, aussi forte et poignante, que celle qui l'avait étreint ce jour d'hiver.

La vingtaine d'années qu'il avait vécu avec son frère furent les plus belles de sa vie et il n'avait aucun souvenir des sept qui ont précédé la naissance du plus jeune, encore moins des soixante qui ont suivit.

— Il s'appelle Kili…

Bilbo fit une discrète grimace. Il se rappelait avoir ressenti ce genre de douleur à la mort de Primula mais peut-être pas à ce point. La souffrance avait été intenable, certes, perdre un frère ou une sœur, c'est comme si l'on nous arrachait une partie de soi, mais dix ans plus tard, il avait fait son deuil et ne s'accrochait qu'aux plus beaux souvenirs qui les liaient tous les deux, rien d'autre.

— Vous savez, Fili, je ne connais pas votre frère, mais je ne pense pas qu'il serait ravi de savoir que la seule chose qu'il soulève aujourd'hui en vous, c'est la désolation et la douleur…

— Il a raison, mon gars, Kili ne vivait que pour te faire sourire… Tes larmes lui auraient déchiré le cœur…

Debout dos à eux, Fili leur envoya un regard tranchant par dessus son épaule avant de retourner de nouveau.

— De toute manière, aucune urne, aucun tombeau, pas même un cairn païen n'a été dressé pour recueillir nos pleurs et nos lamentations… Car il n'y avait aucun corps à inhumer… J'ai pourtant parcouru toute la ville à sa recherche… Mais les cadavres calcinés sont… Comment pourrais-je retenir mes sanglots, encore aujourd'hui alors que je sais quelle a été la violence de sa fin ? Alors que j'avais promis de le protéger de ma vie ? Il a été abattu comme une bête parce qu'il s'est trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ! Et vous pensez que j'ai encore la force de sourire et de croire en un futur meilleur ?

Bilbo capta le regard intense que Balin avait posé sur lui et il comprit que le plus vieux attendait qu'il poursuive.

— Je… Ma sœur est morte de la peste… Elle est partie en trois jours. Je… Ce furent les pires de toute ma vie… Je suis resté auprès d'elle jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à ce qu'une légion d'orc ne vienne nettoyer la zone en partant du principe que ceux qui avaient la force de s'enfuir n 'étaient pas contaminés. Ils ont fait bruler le quartier.

— S'agit-il d'un challenge pour savoir lequel de nous deux possède l'histoire la plus morbide ?

— Non ! Non, non… Pas du tout. Je souhaite simplement vous dire que… Ne vous focalisez pas sur la fin, mais sur tous ces instants que votre frère vous a offerts. Accrochez vous aux meilleurs souvenirs que vous avez partagés tous les deux… Perdre quelqu'un qui… Partage notre sang et notre vie est extrêmement douloureux et laisse en nous une plaie béante, mais cela ne marque pas le glas de notre existence.

Le blond haussa fatalement les épaules et Balin baissa sombrement la tête. Il se désespérait de voir un jour Fili revenir à la vie et ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui faire comprendre que s'il respirait encore aujourd'hui, mieux valait louer le ciel que blâmer la terre entière. Bilbo, piqué par l'attitude taciturne du blond, décida de ne pas se laisser abattre et se mit au défi d'amener sur ces lèvres fines ne serait-ce que l'ébauche d'un sourire, ou au moins un peu de lumière dans ce regard éteint.

— Peut-être pourriez vous… Me décrire son sourire… Le plus beau qu'il vous ait donné.

Le plus petit frissonna lorsque le regard furieux de Fili le perfora, réticent à l'idée de remuer ces souvenirs scellés. Bilbo pensa s'excuser pour son indélicatesse, mais un corps puissant vint se poser à côté de lui et une main ferme se posa sur son épaule tandis que la voix impérieuse de Thorin s'éleva dans la pièce :

— Répond lui, Fili.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux et le blond resta sans voix, fixant Thorin comme s'il attendait la chute de la plaisanterie, puis il se détourna de nouveau, les yeux clos, libérant des bribes de souvenirs qui tournoyèrent quelques instants dans son esprit avant de les laisser échapper par les mots.

— Il avait quinze ans, j'en avais vingt-deux… Je lui avais bandé les yeux pour un exercice de tire et il a mit sa flèche en plein centre, à cinquante pas…

Emu, Fili ne put dire que cela faisait des jours que Kili avait désespérément tenté d'apprivoiser l'arc trop puissant que lui avait léguer Thorin, dont la corde était rouge du sang que ses doigts écorchés y avaient laissé couler. Il ne dit pas de quelle manière, avec patience, il s'était collé au corps de son petit frère pour lui montrer les gestes adéquats. Il lui avait ensuite mis son écharpe sur les yeux et avait posé ses lèvres dans le creux de son oreille pour lui chuchoter ses indications, une main sur le poignet qui tenait l'arc et l'autre caressant doucement les doigts qui tenaient l'empennage de la flèche pour les guider jusqu'à la joue encore glabre. La flèche avait sifflé et Kili avait retiré son bandeau à temps pour la voir perforer le centre de la cible.

— Ses yeux se sont illuminés comme jamais ils ne l'avaient encore été… Et ce sourire…

Le blond se garda de dire que sa main n'avait pas quitté la taille du plus jeune et il revit avec une précision exacerbée de quelle manière les lèvres du brun s'étaient étirées pour un sourire tellement radieux que, soixante ans plus tard, il sentit son cœur meurtri se réchauffer encore une fois. Les plis de son visage s'adoucirent doucement et le reflet du sourire qu'il avait lui même abordé ce jour là illumina de nouveau ses lèvres, réchauffant le cœur de son oncle et de Balin.  
Bilbo frissonna lorsque Thorin lui pressa gentiment l'épaule pour le remercier, puis le grand nain se sépara de lui et annonça que Thranduil et lui venaient de modifier le plan initial. D'ici, l'elfe pouvait les mener à une entrée autrement plus certaine et discrète que celle que Daïn leur avait dégottée, ils allaient donc attendre dans sa demeure que le reste de la compagnie y soit discrètement convoyée par les gens de Thranduil et passeront à l'action dès la prochaine nuit.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !  
Et merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review, je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu à toute, mais chacune m'ont fait plaisir :D

En fait, je me rend compe que c'est bien plus "stressant" de poster des UA, par apport aux autres fics je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais moi, ça me stress ^^

Fin voilà, le prochain chapitre va arriver un jour ou l'autre !

Celui là était plutôt long, j'ai hésité à le couper en deux, j'ai peur qu'il soit un peu lourd en fait, je verrai pour le prochain, qui risque d'être long aussi, si y a moyen de le fractionner... 


	4. Chapter 4

oOo

* * *

Bilbo soupira d'aise en se lavant les cheveux. La matinée était bien avancée et ils étaient en sécurité dans la maison de Thranduil, qui en avait refusé l'accès aux légions d'Azog une heure plus tôt. Ils étaient coincés là jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et le maitre des lieux leur avait mis à disposition plusieurs pièces, dont une somptueuse salle d'eau qui comprenait un bassin de taille honorable, composé de quelques alcôves, aux bords taillés en bancs de manière à offrir de quoi s'asseoir dans l'eau. Une cascade de gouttes, chaudes et laiteuses, coulait en continue à son extrémité, telle la pluie que le hobbit n'avait presque jamais connue, et Bilbo s'était placé en dessous.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se lavait à l'eau chaude, la première fois aussi qu'il passait autant de temps à ne rien faire, simplement profiter du temps qu'ils avaient avant de reprendre la route.

Plusieurs produits, de soins, savons ou autres, étaient à sa disposition mais il n'avait pas osé se servir et s'était contenté de se laver rapidement le corps et les cheveux, découvrant avec délice les bienfaits de l'eau chaude et illimitée.

Mais son esprit tourmenté par une multitude de questions et de doutes ne parvenait pas à se laisser aller dans la sérénité de l'instant. Maintenant qu'il était enfin seul, il pouvait se demander ce qu'il faisait là, dans cette maison dans laquelle jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il aurait pu penser se faire accueillir ainsi, lui qui n'avait connu que la misère et la fange. Cette histoire le dépassait, il ne comprenait pas ce que l'on attendait de lui et cernait difficilement les desseins de la compagnie de nain.

L'eau, pure et laiteuse, lui arrivait juste sous le nombril. Il leva le menton pour offrir son visage aux gouttes bienfaisantes, les yeux clos, tout en passant ses doigts dans ses boucles maintenant douces et soyeuses, pour les rincer. Un long frisson, pas vraiment désagréable, descendit le long de son échine et il fit volte face avant de se laisser tomber à genoux, cachant son corps jusqu'aux épaules dans l'eau trouble lorsqu'il avisa la présence de Thorin qui semblait l'observer depuis un petit moment. Un léger sourire en coin étira la bouche du nain lorsqu'il remarqua le rougissement de son cambrioleur mais il ne fit pas de commentaire et se déshabilla nonchalamment, déterminer lui aussi à profiter du bain.

Bilbo tourna immédiatement les yeux et il se déplaça pour rejoindre un bord contre lequel il se laissa glisser, l'eau atteignit son menton, remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine tandis que le nain s'avança dans l'eau trouble qui le recouvrit jusqu'aux hanches. La gorge du hobbit se dessécha lorsque ses yeux frôlèrent le torse plus que bien bâtit, aux pectoraux saillants, aux abdos ciselés et le tout irradiant d'une puissance contenue et d'une force implacable. Le hobbit suivit rapidement des yeux une veine saillante qui zébrait le bas-ventre, plat et halé, avant de disparaître dans l'onde, puis il détourna une nouvelle fois le regard lorsqu'il remarqua que celui, bleu et grave, de Thorin était de nouveau sur lui.

— Vous êtes pudique.

Bilbo haussa les épaules face à la constatation du plus grand et se contenta de lui lancer un bref coup d'œil avant de détourner une nouvelle fois les yeux lorsqu'il le vit avancer sur lui.

— Je… Savoir cacher la moindre chose qui nous appartient est la meilleure manière de survivre…

Il déglutit ensuite et se pressa contre le mur lorsque Thorin s'arrêta devant lui et il du lever le regard pour croiser celui, bleu et curieux du grand nain. Il lutta pour garder ses moyens, peu désireux de bafouiller ou rougir devant ce prince si impressionnant.

— Me considérez-vous comme une menace, monsieur Sacquet ?

Les lèvres serrées, le regard du hobbit fuit une nouvelle fois celui du plus grand et il ne sut que répondre :

— Vous… Vous ne semblez pas porter beaucoup d'importance à ma vie et… J'ai vu avec quelle facilité vous distribuez la mort…

Son regard s'agita lorsque des doigts rudes glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire pour s'emparer de son menton. Répondant à la sommation tacite, il obéit à la pression et se leva doucement, comme s'il était soulevé par la main implacable. Ses yeux cherchèrent désespérément à éviter le corps ou le regard du nain face à lui et il se pressa plus encore contre la pierre, cherchant à se dérober à la troublante proximité. Mais la prise sur son menton se durcit et il lui répondit en noyant ses pupilles dans celles bordées de bleu.

— Vous m'intriguez, Bilbo…

Le hobbit parvint à ne pas broncher lorsque la main glissa de manière à envelopper la joue de sa paume, caressant distraitement la peau du bout des doigts. Pourtant, il sentit son corps entier vibrer sous le toucher et il resta sans voix, inquiet et déboussolé par cette attitude incompréhensible.

—… Lorsque Bard nous a appris qu'il y avait dans les bas quartiers un cambrioleur qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux et qui se jouait de la légion et des différents malfrats comme personne, je dois dire que je m'attendais à tout, mais pas à me trouver avec un représentant d'une espèce oubliée qui, en réalité, ne fait rien d'autre que lutter pour sa survie…  
— Vous êtes déçu ?

Le regard grave que Thorin lui renvoya le fit frissonner et son souffle s'emballa lorsque, distraitement, les doigts qui tourmentaient son visages glissèrent sur son épaule puis descendirent le long de son torse, attisant la peau de sillons de braise, éveillant en lui des sensations qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenties et auxquelles son corps répondit en se cambrant sensiblement.

La main brulante s'immobilisa sur son ventre, à la surface de l'eau et Bilbo ne sut pas comment se défaire de l'incendie qu'elle souleva dans ses veines. Il se força à rester immobile malgré le sentiment d'urgence qui s'était emparé de lui et la certitude qu'il était actuellement en danger, totalement démuni et sans défense face au prince qui le dominait. Il bougea légèrement pour se soustraire aux doigts brulants et Thorin retira doucement sa main après une ultime caresse.

— Je pensais l'être.

Doucement, le cœur battant à tout rompre et sans le quitter de ses yeux aussi méfiants que bouleversés, Bilbo se déplaça sur le côté pour se dérober à la puissance des sensations que soulevait Thorin par sa voix, sa présence et son attitude déroutante.

Le cambrioleur avait passé sa vie à fuir tout ce qui aurait pu ressembler de prêt ou de loin à ce genre de situation qui était synonyme d'humiliation, soumission et douleur pour quelqu'un qui avait grandit dans les bas-fonds, mais la douceur manifeste et inattendue dont faisait preuve le plus grand, qui ne cherchait même pas à le retenir malgré le flagrant rapport de force en sa faveur, était quelque chose qu'il découvrait pour la première fois.

Ses émotions oscillaient farouchement entre la crainte, là chaleur exquise qui ronronnait dans ses veines, la colère de se trouver si facilement mis au pas par la fascinante prestance de son interlocuteur et de voir ce dernier jouer ainsi avec lui, avec toute l'arrogance qui le caractérisait.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, sans quitter Thorin des yeux et s'adossa de nouveau contre le muret qui ceignait le bassin. Le plus grand l'observa quelques instants d'un regard indéchiffrable puis se détourna de lui pour s'approcher de la cascade.

Bilbo le regarda ouvrir une main pour accueillir quelques gouttes distraitement, puis jouer avec nonchalamment avant de faire un pas de plus pour offrir son corps à l'eau qui coulait. Le hobbit ne le quitta pas des yeux, étudiant le jeu des muscles qui roulaient sous la peau nue, admirant la largeur des épaules et s'attardant sur les deux fossettes qui ceignaient somptueusement ses reins.

— La vue vous plait ?  
— Vous ne vous êtes pas gêné non plus, tout à l'heure.

Cette fois-ci, aucun rougissement gêné ou parole non maitrisée. La distance avait permis au plus petit de reprendre ses esprits et son regard s'était durcit. Thorin haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien, se contentant de laisser ses lèvres s'étirées dans un sourire amusé que le hobbit ne pouvait voir car le prince s'était détourné une nouvelle fois.

— Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

La question brusque et inattendue ne troubla aucunement le nain qui répondit froidement.

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit : un larcin que nous ne pouvons nous même entreprendre.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Smaug attend notre venue, il connaît notre odeur, son palais nous est pour l'instant inaccessible.

Thorin se tourna pour faire face au hobbit qui n'avait pas bougé, adossé contre le rebord du bassin, les bras croisés sur sa frêle poitrine imberbe. Toutefois, Bilbo décroisa les bras et se redressa en se tendant lorsque le plus grand s'approcha de lui une nouvelle fois.

— De quoi voulez vous que je m'empare ?  
— La chose qui offrira au peuple nain l'occasion de renaitre de ses cendres.  
— Quelle… chose ?

Une nouvelle fois, Bilbo se pressa contre le mur lorsque la proximité de Thorin devint intenable et ce dernier acheva de troubler le plus petit en posant sa main sur la paroi, pour approcher son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui du cambrioleur.

— Vous êtes quelqu'un de très curieux, monsieur Sacquet, mais vous n'êtes pas le seul ici à avoir l'esprit emplit de questions.  
— Que voulez-vous dire ?

Thorin ne répondit pas immédiatement, ses pupilles graves fouillant sans pitié celles, agitées, de Bilbo, mettant à mal ses sens torturés.

— Vous m'intriguez, vraiment… Puis-je ?

Mais, sans attendre l'accord du hobbit, Thorin fit doucement glisser ses doigts dans les boucles humides, dégageant la nuque pâle et délicate qui frissonna furieusement lorsque le plus grand vint enfouir son nez dans le creux du cou zébré de la cicatrice qu'il lui avait laissé un peu plus tôt, pour s'imprégner du parfum du hobbit.

Bilbo ferma les yeux et inspira profondément mais lorsqu'il sentit que son corps était assaillit de sensations trop violentes pour être jugulées, il attrapa vivement la main de Thorin qui avait glissé sur la nuque pour lui voler des caresses aussi légères qu'attisantes et la força à s'éloigner de quelques centimètres.

— J'aimerai que vous arrêtiez de me considérer comme vôtre…  
— Vous réservez-vous pour quelqu'un d'autre ?  
— Personne, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis à prendre.  
— J'en conviens.

Doucement, Bilbo relâcha la main dont il s'était emparé et celle-ci vola une caresse à son épaule avant de se poser de nouveau contre la pierre humide, frôlant les flancs qui tressaillirent et coinçant le hobbit dont les sens s'affolèrent du peu de distance qui le séparait de ce corps subjuguant. Le plus petit déglutit difficilement et inspira pour reprendre ses esprits. Mais ce faisant, il inhala à plein poumons l'odeur de Thorin, grisante et entêtante, et il ferma les yeux pour combattre le tournis qui paralysa son esprit. Il tourna ensuite la tête, cherchant à fuir le regard intense qui lui brulait la peau.

— Combien reste t-il de nains ?

— Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ?  
— Avant de rencontrer Fili, j'étais persuadé que votre espèce avait été décimée.  
— C'est le cas, mais nous sommes une poignée à avoir survécu.  
— Comment ?

Coller contre la paroi, le visage tourné pour fuir l'attention de Thorin, Bilbo ne vit pas le léger froncement de sourcils de ce dernier mais il sentit avec une précision exacerbant qu'il s'était encore approché de lui et un frisson parcourut son corps entier lorsqu'un souffle chaud s'échoua dans le creux de sa gorge.

— Dites-moi d'abord ce qu'un hobbit est venu faire à Erebor. Il y a un siècle encore, aucune autre race que celle des nains ne vivait dans ce royaume. Et les Semi-hommes nous étaient alors parfaitement inconnus.

— Je… Je ne sais pas, c'est ici que je suis né… Ma mère n'a pas eu le temps de nous expliquer nos origines… Et j'avoue que je m'en suis peu préoccupé… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la contrée d'où vient ma race a été assaillie par les légions de Smaug qui a voulu utiliser les hobbits pour travailler dans les mines les plus étroites. Mais nous ne sommes pas des mineurs, le labeur des nains et leurs techniques nous sont inconnues... Les hobbits qui ne sont pas morts à la tache et qui n'ont pas servi de divertissements aux armées du roi-dragon sont tolérés dans la cité. Nous sommes quelques uns à vivre dans les bas-fonds, d'autres, plus ou moins chanceux, ont été asservis par les nobles et les plus puissants.

Thorin acquiesça doucement et enchaina sur une autre question qui le taraudait.

— De quoi est faite votre vie ? Vous ne ressemblez en rien aux pauvres âmes brisées par le désespoir des bas-fonds…

— Ce désespoir m'a pourtant étreint…  
— Mais vous, vous vous êtes battu…

Le visage toujours tourné du côté opposé à Thorin, Bilbo sursauta légèrement lorsque les doigts chauds se posèrent sur sa peau et coururent le long d'une longue balafre qui zébrait son flanc droit, le faisant d'abord tressaillir puis l'amenant à se tordre sensiblement sous le toucher brulant. Il ferma les yeux et serra les lèvres, les pressant violemment l'une contre l'autre, lorsqu'un premier souffle érotique s'en échappa.

— Arrêtez-ça !

La main s'immobilisa mais les doigts ne se retirèrent pas et restèrent sur la peau qui s'embrasa. Bilbo se tourna vers Thorin en serrant les poings, ouvrant les yeux pour planter son regard tourmenté et affolé dans celui du nain qui n'avait pas quitté un instant son visage des yeux.

— Qu'attendez vous de moi ?  
— Beaucoup de choses, je crois.

— Comment ça ?

Bilbo frissonna une première fois lorsque la main qui tourmentait son flanc s'évapora, puis une deuxième fois lorsqu'elle s'empara de sa joue qu'elle caressa d'un pouce distrait.

— Commencez par vous emparer du butin et de me revenir en vie et je me ferai une joie d'approfondir cette conversation avec vous, cambrioleur.

Le départ de la main de Thorin sembla allumer un incendie sur sa peau, mais le hobbit ne s'en préoccupa pas et, perdu dans une tempête de sentiments et d'émotions tous aussi violents et contradictoires les uns que les autres, il regarda distraitement Thorin faire demi-tour pour quitter le bassin. Bilbo ferma pudiquement les yeux en se mordant la lèvre lorsque le nain sortit de l'eau pour s'habiller et ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'il sentit le courant d'air brassé par la porte qui s'ouvrit et se referma sans bruit.

Il se laissa glisser contre la paroi pour s'asseoir dans l'eau en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il resta assis ainsi quelques instants, attendant que les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps se calment d'eux même, à défaut de pouvoir les maitriser, puis il sortit de l'onde et se rhabilla avec les vêtements, d'une valeur excessive et d'une qualité remarquable, que Thranduil avait mis à sa disposition, offusqué de voir à quel point ils mettaient sa frêle silhouette en valeur, lui qui n'avait la vie sauve seulement grâce à sa discrétion.

Empruntant les couloirs aux murs de pierres ciselées pour rejoindre Balin et Fili, il tomba nez à nez avec leur hôte, accompagné de son fils.

— Et voici donc le cambrioleur…

Legolas leva un sourcil en jaugeant le cambrioleur en question qui s'était figé et qui les regardait avec appréhension. Après tout, il était seul et désarmé et ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de Thranduil.

— N'ayez crainte, je n'aurai aucun utilité à vous faire du mal.  
— Certains le feraient par simple plaisir…  
— Certes… Mais je ne me risquerai pas à poser la main sur les affaires de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne…

Bilbo se hérissa furieusement lorsque le blond l'évoqua comme propriété du nain, mais il préféra ne pas relever et plutôt poser la question à laquelle Balin et Fili n'avaient pas jugé digne de lui répondre un peu plus tôt.

— Qui êtes vous ?  
— Thranduil, grand seigneur de Mirkwood.  
— Mirk… Quoi ça ?

— Si vous en avez entendu parler, ce sera sous le nom qu'elle porte dorénavant : Darkwood…  
— Ce territoire maudit qui…  
— Fut autrefois le plus somptueux des royaumes sylvestres, cambrioleur, tachez de surveillez votre langage si vous avez à l'évoquer devant moi…

Bilbo sursauta lorsque l'elfe se baissa soudainement à sa hauteur, plantant son regard ténébreux dans le sien.

— Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Si proche du roi Dragon ?  
— Ca, petit cambrioleur, ce ne sont pas vos affaires.  
— De quel côté êtes vous ?

— En temps normal je vous aurais répondu que je ne suis du côté de personne qui ne serve pas mes intérêts.  
— Mais l'entreprise de Thorin sert vos intérêts…  
— Perspicace…

Le regard hypnotique de Thandruil fouilla celui, peu assuré, de Bilbo qui en avait oublié de respirer. Mais le blond se redressa souplement, sans le quitter des yeux.

— A mon tour maintenant, de poser les questions : que faites vous avec ces nains ?  
— Je leur viens en aide.

— Pourquoi ? Que savez-vous de la quête que vous servez ?  
— Elle permettra de changer les choses.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Bilbo cherchait désespérément un moyen de leur fausser compagnie pour rejoindre celle de Balin et Fili, qu'il commençait sincèrement à apprécier. Mais il était prisonnier des pupilles pénétrantes de l'elfe qui semblait le fouiller, traquant la moindre faille, la moindre faiblesse pour l'exploiter.

— Vous êtes prêt à risquer votre vie pour des nains…  
— Pas pour des nains, pour l'espoir qu'ils représentent.

— Qu'est-ce qu'un petit cambrioleur des bas-fonds peut bien connaître de l'espoir ?  
— C'est justement pour y gouter que je les accompagne.

Les lèvres serrées, Thranduil le dévisagea avec une attention intense. Il se redressa ensuite et fit signe à Legolas de le suivre. Ils passèrent sans un mot à côté du hobbit qui pensa enfin à reprendre sa respiration malmenée. Un discret chuintement à l'extrémité du couloir en face lui fit relever les yeux et ils furent immédiatement capturés par le regard bleu de Thorin. Le nain venait de rengainer l'arme qu'il avait sortie au moment où il avait surpris l'échange entre l'elfe et son cambrioleur. Bilbo remarqua derrière lui Fili et Balin, armes en mains eux aussi, ce qui confirma l'idée qu'il venait de se faire de Thranduil : dangereux et absolument pas fiable.

Il prit une inspiration profonde et rejoignit les nains, cherchant à cacher à quelque point il fut troubler de se trouver une nouvelle fois à proximité de celui qui avait soulevé tant de sensations en lui quelques instants plus tôt. Surtout que Thorin posa sa main dans le creux de son dos pour le ramener avec eux dans la salle, sans un mot, affolant le souffle et le rythme cardiaque du hobbit qui sentit des reins s'embraser sous le toucher et la distance quasi inexistante qui les séparait.

— Comment pouvez-vous lui faire confiance ?  
— Thranduil a ses vices, mais il est prêt à tout pour revoir sa forêt verdir.  
— Qu'est-il arrivé à Greenwood ?  
— Nous ne le savons pas, et c'est pour enquêter à ce sujet qu'il a pris le risque de s'approcher autant de Smaug. Et si le dragon lui avait proposé une alliance pour restaurer son royaume, nul doute qu'il aurait passé un marcher avec lui, quand bien même il doive vendre son âme ou celle de son fils…  
— Dans ce cas, pourquoi nous vient-il en aide ?  
— Parce que Smaug s'est joué de lui et l'a enchaîné à cette ville... Il n'aspire qu'à se défaire de son joug maintenant…

— Comme nous tous.

Thorin acquiesça sombrement et se sépara de Bilbo à contre cœur, laissant dans le dos de ce dernier un sillon brulant.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et il leur restait encore quelques heures avant la nuit. La maison de Thranduil était suffisamment proche du palais de Smaug et il était convenu que les soldats de l'elfe convoieraient à la nuit tombée le reste de la compagnie de Thorin dans l'un des entrepôts du seigneur de Mirkwood, accolé à la sortie des anciens égouts du palais, le groupe de Thorin les rejoindra là-bas une fois que les ténèbres seront suffisamment conséquent pour cacher leur déplacement.

Les trois nains et le hobbit se restaurèrent rapidement puis Balin et Thorin s'engagèrent dans une conversation en Kudhzul autours d'un sujet qui avait l'air plutôt houleux. Bilbo, qui fuyait la compagnie de Thorin autant qu'il commençait à la désirer, se trouvait à une distance respectable des deux nains et observait d'un œil distrait Fili qui travaillait nonchalamment quelques bottes mortelles, faisant tournoyer ses lames avec une aisance spectaculaire.

Mais, bien vite ennuyé de se trouver entre quatre murs, Fili décida de tester les capacités de Bilbo et le traina contre son gré au centre de la salle avant de lui demander de se mettre en garde. Le hobbit, qui n'avait pourtant pas à rougir de ses capacités qui l'avaient plus d'une fois sortie de biens mauvais pas, se savait totalement démuni de la moindre chance face au nain blond dont chaque combat était une nouvelle démonstration d'agilité et de puissance.

Et surtout, il sentit le regard implacable que Thorin posa sur lui au moment où il dégaina et il eu soudainement peur de raviver la déception que le prince avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Mais il décida de ne pas se soucier de ce nain arrogant et c'est avec rage qu'il répondit aux coups de Fili.  
Du moins, essaya.

En un mouvement, le blond se joua de sa lame avec une facilité déconcertante et la fit valser, la lui arrachant des mains. Il rattrapa l'épée courte par le pommeau alors qu'elle achevait une courbe gracieuse, faisant siffler l'air qu'elle fendit, et la pointa sur la gorge du hobbit, vexé et désarmé.  
Sans un mot, Fili fit tournoyer la lame afin de la saisir par la pointe et tendit le pommeau à Bilbo. Il s'en empara le visage fermé et se remit en garde, avec une lueur de concentration farouche qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Mais il hoqueta soudainement lorsque le corps qui faisait tant d'effet au sien se pressa contre lui tandis qu'une main ferme courut le long de son avant bras pour s'emparer de la sienne qu'elle fit pivoter en la redressant sensiblement. Thorin s'empara ensuite de son épaule pour l'effacer légèrement par apport à son torse puis fit glisser ses doigts le long du flanc pour attraper la taille et la placer à son tour.  
Priant pour que personne ne relève ses joues rouges et sa respiration erratique, Bilbo lutta contre le déchaînement de sensations qui tournoya dans son corps et usa de toute sa volonté pour ne pas trembler, s'agrippant à la garde de son épée comme si sa vie était en jeu. Mais ses lèvres se décollèrent dans une exclamation muette lorsque Thorin lui souffla discrètement à l'oreille :

— Son point faible, c'est son point mort… Fili est aveugle d'un œil.  
— Le droit…  
— Tu avais donc remarqué ?  
— Je me demandais comment Azog avait pu si facilement lui lacérer la joue alors que Fili avait l'avantage du combat… Et toutes les cicatrices qu'il porte sont sur son côté droit.

Bilbo avait répondu en chuchotant et Fili, quelques pas devant eux, ne percevait pas ce qu'ils se disaient et fronçait les sourcils, se préparant à ce que les choses sérieuses commencent réellement. Il dégaina sa deuxième épée, reconnaissant ainsi tacitement Bilbo comme un adversaire honorable et se dressa face à lui lorsque Thorin se recula de quelques pas.

S'il remarqua la caresse sensuelle que son oncle se permit de prendre au cambrioleur, il n'y prêta aucune attention, sa concentration focalisée sur le regard farouche de celui en face de lui dont les mouvements et les reflexes avaient été forgés par la violence et la terreur.

Ils s'échangèrent quelques passes rapides où l'agilité et la souplesse, travaillées par ses différentes mauvaises rencontres, permirent à Bilbo de tenir difficilement tête à Fili. Il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance contre l'épéiste si le combat s'éternisait mais il ne vit aucune ouverture pour attaquer la faiblesse du blond. Celui-ci, avec les années, avait perfectionné une véritable garde imparable et inconsciente pour protéger ce point mort.

Au point où Bilbo se rendit compte que Fili avait su transformer cette vulnérabilité en force. Car quiconque était capable de déceler le léger voile qui recouvrait son œil droit allait immédiatement avoir tendance à l'attaquer sur ce côté, pour n'y rencontrer qu'une défense parfaite et une riposte sans merci.

Bilbo évita de justesse une botte qui lui frôla l'abdomen et attaqua franchement du côté droit. Le sourire qu'aborda Fili en le repoussant le conforta dans ses soupçons. Le blond savait maintenant que Bilbo avait relevé son infirmité et était prêt à la défendre, c'est pourquoi le cambrioleur abandonna tout simplement l'idée d'exploiter cette faiblesse épineuse pour l'attaquer sans raison, sur son côté sain, surprenant ainsi le blond qui repoussa de justesse la lame du hobbit et qui jura de se voir mis en difficulté.

Fili finit son mouvement en tournoyant sur lui même, prenant Bilbo à revers.

Une seconde plus tard, le cambrioleur se figea, désarmé et essoufflé, plaqué contre le torse de Fili dont les deux lames étaient croisées sur sa gorge.

— C'était bien joué, cambrioleur, mais il vous faudra plus que ça pour venir à bout d'un dragon.  
— Je ne savais pas que j'étais censé tuer un dragon.  
— Heureusement, ce n'est pas pour cela que nous vous avons embauché…  
— Qu'est-il arrivé à votre œil ?  
— Je me suis trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… Rien de plus que vous devez savoir.  
— Ce n'est pas un accident ?  
— Je vous ai dit que cela ne vous regardait pas.

Bilbo eut la mauvaise surprise de se retrouver une nouvelle fois face au caractère taciturne que Fili avait pourtant su quitter un peu plus tôt et il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Il se dirigea vers son épée qui gisait au sol et se détourna du blond qui alla s'asseoir prêt du feu, ruminant de nouveau ses sombres pensées. Il croisa le regard de Balin, triste et lumineux à la fois et le vieux nain secoua la tête et se concentra de nouveau sur le parchemin qu'il avait dans les mains.

Entendant des pas s'éloigner, Bilbo se tourna et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Thorin quitter la pièce. Ce dernier, avant de passer la porte, se tourna vers lui pour lui lancer un bref regard indéchiffrable, puis disparut.

Incertain quand à la conduite à tenir, le hobbit resta quelques instants au centre de la pièce qui avait vu son piètre combat contre Fili, debout, encore un peu essoufflé et tenant toujours son épée à la main. Remarquant que ni le blond, ni Balin ne s'intéressait à lui, il porta de nouveau son regard sur la porte par laquelle était parti Thorin, puis jura mentalement en se dirigeant vers elle.

Le couloir qui la desservait ressemblait à tous ceux qui sillonnaient cette immense demeure et Bilbo s'y engagea le cœur tremblant, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre.

Il était fasciné par Thorin, subjugué même, tout comme il était avide de ressentir une nouvelle fois tout ce qu'il avait su soulever en lui ces dernières heures. Mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait révolté par la manière dont il était considéré par le nain, parfois.  
En réalité, Bilbo ne savait absolument pas quoi penser de ce prince arrogant et il en était déboussolé. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'avait encore rencontré de personne avec un tel caractère et un tel charisme.

Et c'est l'esprit empêtré dans ces yeux d'un bleu aussi profond que troublant qu'il pénétra dans la première salle qu'il rencontra. Une exclamation emplie d'une douleur surprise franchit ses lèvres lorsque son dos percuta violement le sol de la pièce.

Il se releva immédiatement et dégaina, mais, d'un coup de pied agile, Thorin le désarma, envoya la lame glisser au sol. Bilbo n'eut que le temps de cligner des yeux avant de se trouver une nouvelle fois à terre.

Thorin se redressa et lui envoya de nouveau ce regard indéchiffrable que le hobbit avait surpris quelques fois. Le prince retroussa les manches de l'unique tunique de lin sombre qu'il avait sur le dos, laissant le temps au plus petit de se relever.

— La quête pour laquelle tu as été embauché ne ressemblera en rien aux petits cambriolages que tu opérais dans ces maisons non protégées. Il s'agit d'une tâche mortelle et tu es déjà mort, trois fois.

Sans laisser à Bilbo le temps d'assimiler ses propos, il attaqua une nouvelle fois, vif et puissant. Le hobbit voulut esquiver mais il n'en eut pas le temps et une nouvelle exclamation douloureuse franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il percuta de nouveau le sol.

— Je ne suis pas un combattant.

— Je le sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te laisser dominer. Fuir peut t'offrir un sursit face à la mort, mais rester et te battre peut l'évincer.

— Où accélérer l'heure de ma rencontre avec elle…

— Certes…

Thorin attaqua une nouvelle fois et Bilbo ne chercha même pas à répliquer. Il n'avait encore jamais vu le prince combattre, mais la manière dont il l'avait mis au tapis trois fois consécutives en disait long sur ses compétences qui reléguaient Fili à un vulgaire brasseur d'air. Le hobbit évita de justesse une nouvelle rencontre aussi brutale qu'inéluctable avec le sol et passa agilement sur le flanc de Thorin. Voyant une ouverture, il esquiva souplement et se jeta au sol. Sa main se referma sur le manche de son épée au moment où le nain dégaina la sienne pour l'immobiliser. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent et Bilbo parvint à se relever maladroitement, s'attirant un coup d'œil impressionné de Thorin.

— Je commence à cerner la raison pour laquelle vous êtes encore en vie aujourd'hui malgré les dangers que vous côtoyez tous les jours.

A bout de souffle, Bilbo n'eut même pas le temps de lever son arme pour parer lorsque Thorin fondit sur lui une dernière fois. Le nain se joua de sa défense comme si elle n'était faite que de vent et prit le contrôle du corps du hobbit qu'il fit valser sans effort, la lame du plus petit tinta lugubrement lorsqu'elle tomba au sol. Comme avec Fili un peu plus tôt, Bilbo se retrouva plaqué contre le torse de Thorin, la jugulaire menacée par une lame avide de sang. Mais cette fois-ci, son pouls s'emballa et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsque la voix chaude qui lui faisait tourner l'esprit résonna à son oreille.

— Tu es mort.  
— Avais-je la moindre chance ?  
— Tout le monde a son point faible.  
— Encore faut-il être capable de le déceler et de l'exploiter… Je réitère ma question : ai-je la moindre chance ?  
— Smaug ne s'attendra pas à ta venue. Tu es discret, silencieux et expérimenté. Sitôt que tu auras ton butin en main, tu sortiras du palais sans un bruit. C'est risqué, mais jouable. J'ai confiance.  
— Pourquoi moi ?  
— Qui d'autre ? Nous cherchions la personne la plus appropriée et seul le plus discret des cambrioleurs peut venir à bout de cette tâche. Nous avons mis des jours à te trouver, tu sais.  
— Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Pourquoi est-ce moi que vous tenez ainsi ?

Bilbo serra brusquement les lèvres lorsque la lame qui menaçait sa jugulaire remonta le long de sa gorge pour l'amener délicatement à lever le menton et offrir ainsi son visage aux yeux du grand nain et amenant son corps à se cambrer contre celui qui était pressé dans son dos.

— Pourquoi me permettez vous de vous tenir ainsi ?  
— Ai-je le choix ?

Thorin répondit en retirant doucement son arme qu'il rengaina sans un bruit. Bilbo baissa le visage pour se défaire du regard intimidant qui était posé sur lui et ferma les yeux en frémissant lorsque la main qui lâcha la garde de l'épée revint sur lui. Elle se posa sur son flanc et remonta le long de son dos qui se cambra sous le toucher, caressa une épaule avant de venir, légère et curieuse, sur la nuque que Thorin découvrit du bout des doigts et bilbo eut énormément de mal a contenir les frissons qui descendirent le long de son échine. Il baissa la tête, offrant sa nuque aux doigts curieux et attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour juguler son souffle emballé.

Thorin ne manqua rien de la réaction du plus petit et, quittant sa nuque, les doigts glissèrent sur la gorge qu'ils outragèrent d'attouchements légers et sensuels.

— Sommes nous condamnés à répondre irrémédiablement à une question par une autre ?

La main remonta le long de la jugulaire brulant la peau de deux sillons brulants lorsque l'indexe et le majeur caressèrent le menton, l'amenant à lever une nouvelle la tête pour croiser le regard bleu qui ne lui laissait plus aucun répit et Bilbo, les lèvres entrouvertes, laissa échappé un souffle tremblant qui se mêla à celui du plus grand dont le visage était dangereusement proche du sien.

— A aucun moment je ne m'étais attendu à découvrir une créature aussi délicate que vous dans cet enfer...

Les doigts qui soutenaient le menton se firent plus doux alors que le pouce vint distraitement caresser l'arrête de sa mâchoire et Bilbo resta figé, ses yeux rivés sur les fines lèvres du plus grand qui n'étaient séparées des siennes que de quelques symboliques centimètres. Il sentit son sang gronder en lui sous le désir impérieux de combler cette distance ridicule.

— Vous avez le choix, Bilbo… Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous forcer. Mais votre réceptivité m'encourage… Et plus encore, elle m'attise.

Se détournant des lèvres qui le tentaient tant, Bilbo accrocha une nouvelle fois son regard à celui du nain derrière lui et resta subjugué par la profondeur des pupilles qui le happèrent.  
Doucement, sa main vint se poser sur celle de Thorin lorsque les doigts, brulants et audacieux, caressèrent délicatement ses lèvres entrouvertes qui se désespéraient de sentir sur elles celles du grand nain.

Il tressaillit lorsque la deuxième main de Thorin glissa le long de son ventre pour s'emparer de sa taille et l'emprisonner dans ses bras, le pressant contre son corps échauffé. Et incapable de soutenir l'ouragan qui enfla en lui, le cambrioleur baissa de nouveau la tête, les yeux clos et les lèvres entrouvertes pour laisser filer sa respiration chaotique. Thorin, avec une lenteur révoltante, fit bouger sa main pour découvrir le corps qu'il tenait contre lui, froissant les légers vêtements elfiques qui recouvraient la peau enflammée.

Bilbo céda et bascula sa tête en arrière, la posant contre l'épaule d'airain du nain derrière lui, les yeux clos, la main crispée sur celle qui glissa contre sa poitrine. La gorge offerte à celui qui le tenait dans ses bras avec une douce fermeté, semblant l'enfermer dans son étreinte pour mieux le protéger du reste du monde.

— Dites-moi, cambrioleur, j'aimerai beaucoup savoir si ce corps a déjà été profané par d'autres...  
— Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire?  
— Je m'y intéresse.

Doucement, Bilbo rouvrit les yeux mais resta immobile, pressé contre le torse d'airain de Thorin dont la main outrageait le sien avec une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais connue.

— Sachez, prince, que dans cette ville, tout s'achète et tout se vend...

Bilbo n'avait mis aucune émotion dans ses paroles, ce qui donna plus d'impact à la cruelle réalité que découvrit Thorin. Le nain fut refroidit un instant, non pas parce qu'il avait été persuadé d'avoir entre les mains un corps encore vierge, mais il eut soudain peur de comprendre ce à quoi le cambrioleur avait dû se résoudre pour survivre dans cet univers impitoyable.

— Qu'avez-vous donc acheté avec un tel prix ?  
— Ma vie, le plus souvent, ou celle de mon neveu... Entre autre...

Thorin jugea bon de ne pas répondre, malgré les différentes questions, toutes aussi indiscrètes et indécentes les unes que les autres, qui lui brûlaient la langue. Sa main qui était posée sur la poitrine du plus petit releva la manière dont les battements du cœur s'étaient significativement calmés.

— Et vous pensez que je vaux ces... gens...  
— je le croyais.

Thorin fronça les sourcils avant de remonter une main le long du torse et il s'empara une nouvelle fois du menton pour exiger au hobbit de croiser son regard qu'il étudia un long moment, cherchant à sonder ce qu'il pouvait lire dans les pupilles agitées.

— Vous commencez à vous dire que je suis peut-être bien plus dangereux que tous ceux qui ont cherché à attenter à votre vie et à votre corps jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
— Vous l'êtes.

Ils se regardèrent gravement et Bilbo déglutit discrètement, la gorge sèche et l'esprit en déroute. A aucun moment il n'avait mentit à Thorin, s'il le pouvait... Les bouleversants yeux bleus semblaient lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert malgré l'éclat curieux qu'il lisait au fond des pupilles. Le pouce caressa doucement sa mâchoire et le regard du cambrioleur se riva une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres fines et tentatrices qui bougèrent lorsque le prince prit la parole après l'avoir longuement étudié.

— Parce que vous savez que je n'ai pas besoin de la force ou de la ruse pour vous soumettre à moi, parce que vous êtes déjà mien... Sauf que l'idée vous répugne et, maintenant que j'en sais plus sur vous, je comprends pourquoi... Mais vous êtes tellement réceptif... Tellement surprenant... Comment ne pas succomber ?

Audacieux, les doigts sur son ventre se remirent à bouger lentement, glissant sans pitié sur le tissu elfique tellement fin que Bilbo ressentit la caresse comme si elle avait été à même la peau et il se cambra en expirant sous la fulgurance du plaisir, sans savoir qu'il offrit un spectacle sensuel au prince exilé.

— Pourquoi cherchez-vous à vous retenir ? Je suis désarmé, sans défense, totalement livré à vous... Nous sommes seuls et vous savez que personne ne viendra par ici... pourquoi ne pas céder ?

— En avez-vous envie, Hobbit ?  
— Non. Mais je ne vois pas ce que cela change pour vous...  
— Tout.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Parce que... je suis différent, je pense.

Bilbo déglutit une nouvelle fois et noya son regard dans celui du nain, indéchiffrable mais poignant, brulant d'un feu dangereux et tumultueux, aussi ardent et sauvage que la glace qui le côtoyait dans ces pupilles était froide et tranchante. Belle et dure, sage et réfléchie. Jamais le hobbit n'avait vu un tel regard, damné mais porteur d'une promesse plus belle que le printemps. Un regard dont l'intensité lui vrilla le ventre.

Alors il ferma les yeux, fit glisser sa main le long de la nuque et il entrouvrit ses lèvres avant de les presser contre celles du prince exilé qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir, une seconde plus tard, Bilbo s'était séparé de lui, ses yeux écarquillés plongés dans ceux, profondément surpris, du prince nain qui n'eut pas le reflexe de le retenir lorsque le cambrioleur tourna les talons et prit la fuite.

Thorin se retrouva soudain seul avec un courant d'air et il crispa la mâchoire en jurant. Il resta quelques instants au milieu de la pièce, le poing serré, les yeux rivés sur un point qu'il ne voyait pas, trop occupé à clarifier ses pensées que son cambrioleur avait intensément embrouillées. Il prit ensuite une respiration profonde et se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie après s'être baissé pour ramasser la petite épée qui gisait au sol que Bilbo avait oubliée dans sa fuite.

Il n'en avait pas le droit, il en était parfaitement conscient. Dans quelques heures, Bilbo pénétrera dans le château du Roi-Dragon et Thorin n'avait pas le droit de craindre d'avantage pour la survie du cambrioleur que pour le succès de la quête. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de laisser ses craintes interférer sur ses décisions et mettre la quête des nains en péril.

Mais peut-être avait-il le droit d'espérer que, plus que la grandeur de son peuple, plus que le succès de leur entreprise, Bilbo survive à sa mission et à l'ouragan qu'elle engendrera. Espérer qu'il soit un jour enclin à abaisser ses barrières en sa présence pour lui laisser une chance.

Il avait le droit d'espérer, oui, mais comment le pouvait-il avec cet abominable préssentiment qui lui obstruait la gorge ?  
Cette indiscible certitude que les jeux étaient faits.  
Que dans quelques jours, Erebor sera libérée de la _Bæling drekans_, la répression du dragon, mais à quel prix ?

* * *

oOo

* * *

J'espère que vous en avez bien profité, mes petits lapins, parce que c'était Ze chapitre gentil et fluffy de la fic, ou du moins le dernier avant un bon moment (si tout se passe comme j'ai initialement plus ou moins prévu).  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture !  
(parce que bon, même si j'aime bien écrire, c'est quand même pour vous, lecteurs, que j'essaie tant bien que mal de publier régulièrement, même si j'avoue que certaines de mes fics prennent un retard monstrueux...)


	5. Chapter 5

oOo

* * *

— Tout le monde est là ?

Les onze nains qui s'étaient portés volontaires pour infiltrer le royaume du roi-dragon hochèrent la tête, tous lorgnant avec défiance les elfes et humains qui portaient le signe et les armes du royaume de Mirkwood et qui les avaient conduit jusqu'aux entrepôts du seigneur sylvestre. Thorin étudia consciencieusement l'état de chacun de ses compagnons avec un soupir de soulagement. Si quelques groupes avaient fait des mauvaises rencontres, personnes n'en portait de séquelle et il sentit un poids s'évaporer.

— Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous, le cambrioleur doit pénétrer dans le château maintenant, tant que la plupart de ses habitants est endormie !

Thorin serra inconsciemment le poing en entendant la parole pressée du roi elfe en exil mais il acquiesça sombrement et se tourna vers Bilbo qui hocha sereinement la tête, prêt. Sentant que les nains s'agitaient nerveusement, le prince se tourna vers eux et prit la parole avant que Daïn ou Dwalin ne fassent de remarque déplacée sur ce qu'ils pensaient de leur alliance avec Thranduil.

— Bon, écoutez, pour ceux qui viennent d'arriver, il se trouve que le plan a changé, Thranduil amènera Bil. . . Le hobbit à une entrée plus sûre que celle que nous visions initialement...  
— Tu lui fais confiance ?  
— Oui, Dwalin.  
— Et puis-je savoir de quelle entrée tu parles ? J'ai beau avoir passé des nuits entières à fureter par ici au péril de ma vie, je n'ai pas relevé un grand nombre de passage et celui vers lequel je vous dirigeais en est le plus sécurisé.  
— Daïn, souverain sans peuple de ce que fut autrefois les grandioses Monts de Fer, j'ai eu vent de votre redoutable pugnacité, mais au risque de vous contrarier, je maintiens que le cambrioleur court un risque moins grand s'il arrive dans-  
— Assez, Thranduill, je préfère taire l'itinéraire de Bilbo...

Dwalin, le premier qui comprit le sous-entendu du prince exilé, sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, à l'instar de Dori et Nori qui froncèrent furieusement les sourcils. Mais ce fut Gloïn qui fit la première remarque :

— Thorin, ne me dis pas que tu te défies de nous...  
— Thorin ?

Balin, les sourcils froncés, chercha à sonder le regard du nain qu'il avait élevé, sans comprendre. Mais Thorin crispa la mâchoire et refusa de revenir sur sa décision. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de mettre cette quête, et la sécurité du cambrioleur, en péril, dut-il pour cela bafouer la loyauté sans faille que lui vouaient les nains de la compagnie. Mais il y avait trop de coïncidences pour qu'un leader tel que lui n'y prête aucune attention. Alors il se détourna de ses compagnons, le visage sombre, pour ne pas lire la douloureuse déception, l'honneur meurtri de ces nains prêts à lui donner la vie dont il piétinait sans sourciller la confiance aveugle qu'il leur avait loué avant de commencer l'ascension. Il fit donc un signe à Thranduil qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bilbo avant de tourner les talons, emportant le hobbit avec lui.

— Attendez, Fili va vous accompagner.

Le roi elfe pinça les lèvres, agacé de voir le nain blond se laisser glisser de la caisse sur laquelle il était assis pour les rejoindre sans un mot, juste un regard en coin à Thorin, semblant demander tacitement s'il les accompagnait pour débusquer l'entrée et avoir ainsi un accès dans le château ou bien pour garder un œil sur le roi elfe et sur la manière dont il traitait son si précieux cambrioleur.

Mais Thorin ne lui donna aucune indication, car il s'était une nouvelle fois tourné vers les nains qui, selon les caractères, ruminaient soit rageusement, soit tristement, l'idée que leur chef ne les considérait pas dignes de lui. Si quelques uns avaient vite compris que la décision de Thorin était fondée et cohérente au vu des quelques indices qui permettaient de dire que les orcs étaient informés sur leurs mouvements, beaucoup prenaient cela pour une trahison et le prince comptait bien rétablir la donne avec un discoure de son cru.  
Le plus dur, ce fut de se retenir de courir derrière Bilbo pour lui dire adieu dans les formes, mais, bien plus que son itinéraire, il préférait taire l'attirance qu'il avait pour ce cambrioleur, de peur que cette révélation soit utilisée à son encontre.

Si Bilbo fut touché par l'attitude glaciale qu'avait Thorin envers lui, il ne s'en formula pas, il était le premier à savoir qu'il était indispensable de dissimuler le moindre attachement, le moindre point faible dans cet univers impitoyable, car c'était la première et pire chose qui puisse se retourner contre vous. Lui qui avait eu une sœur puis un enfant à élever en était conscient plus que quiconque.

Il suivit les pas silencieux de l'elfe et ceux, plus lourds, de Fili, qui, dans son attitude discrètement crispée, montrait aux yeux avertis à quel point il était sur le qui vive tout comme Bilbo releva que Thranduil était excédé par la présence du nain blond. Le jeune prince sembla le remarquer, car il ne tarda pas à prendre la parole.

— En quoi ma présence vous empêche de lui parler ? Qu'avez-vous à dire au cambrioleur qui ne puisse être entendu par un membre de la compagnie de laquelle vous vous dites allié ?

Bilbo haussa un sourcil surpris, parce qu'il n'avait absolument pas vu les choses sous cet angle et la réaction de Thranduil, qui serra la mâchoire et incendia le guerrier ambidextre du regard, confirma les propos de ce dernier.

— Il y a certaines choses que vous n'avez pas à connaître, nain.  
— Je suis capable d'en juger moi même et je vous demanderai de parler si vous avez la moindre information utile pour le cambrioleur à partager.  
— Vous n'avez rien à exiger, nain.

Fili se gonfla d'exaspération et Bilbo, pourtant source du conflit, n'osa pas prendre la parole et préféra compter sagement les points.

— Vous avez pourtant affirmé tout avoir a gagner dans le succès de notre quête, pourquoi taire le moindre conseil que vous auriez à lui donner ?

Thranduil ne répliqua pas, et se contenta de sonder Fili du regard, il s'arrêta ensuite, parce qu'ils étaient arrivés près d'un discret passage, et il se tourna ver Bilbo, oblitérant la présence du blond qui eut la courtoisie de s'éloigner de quelques pas, même s'il écouta attentivement le moindre mot, la moindre intonation de la conversation, l'enregistrant scrupuleusement.

— Très bien, hobbit, il se trouve qu'à l'intérieur du palais travaille un espion à la solde des rois humains de l'alliance-  
— De l'a. . . La quoi ?  
— L'alliance, le terme qui désigne la première et improbable union des différents peuples voisins de ce royaume, et directement menacés par l'ombre de Smaug et de ses terrifiants alliés ! Thorin, Bard, Daïn et moi-même faisons partis de cette alliance, mais nous sommes roi sans royaume, nous ne sommes pas écouté.  
— Bard ? Le receleur qui-  
— A donné votre nom à Thorin, oui.

L'elfe lança un regard aigue au nain qui fit mine de s'intéresser à son ongle qu'il grattait de la pointe de son épée, mais, même si sa présence le gênait odieusement, il choisit de prendre le risque d'en révéler un peu plus.

— Disons que, si vous êtes à la hauteur de la tâche, ce n'est pas simplement parce que vous êtes débrouillard et expérimenté. Ce que Thorin ignore, c'est que le personnel de ce château n'est composé que de hobbits... Et que Bard travaille lui aussi pour les rois humains...  
— Rois humains qui possèdent des espions dans ce château, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Fili s'approcha de Bilbo, les sourcils froncés, et se plaça inconsciemment entre lui et Thranduil, sans rengainer son poignard mais l'elfe, excédé par tant de méfiance, claqua impatiemment la langue

— Cela signifie que Bilbo aura au moins un allié à l'intérieur ! Il n'est sans doute pas au courant de votre venue et je n'ai pas de nom à vous donner, je ne sais absolument pas de qui il s'agit ni si c'est une personne fiable, mais Bard a eu la présence d'esprit de proposer un hobbit à Thorin, cela signifie que Bilbo a une chance de mener à bien sa mission sans risque en se faisant passer pour un majordome !  
— Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit avant ?  
— Cette question était de trop, nain, car vous connaissez la réponse et, pour cela, vous n'avez rien à me reprocher.

Fili se tut et serra la mâchoire. Oui, bien sur, si les soupçons de Thorin étaient fondés et qu'il y avait bel et bien un traitre dans la compagnie, alors l'elfe n'apporterait rien de bon en annonçant que certaines personnes travaillaient pour l'un des trois rois humains qui ne cachaient plus leur hostilité au règne du roi-dragon et qui étaient au bord de prendre les armes pour raser la cité maudite. Cela aurait entrainé un bain de sang parmi le personnel du palais.

— Et maintenant, cambrioleur, à vous de nous montrer de quoi vous êtes capables... Je n'ai pas réussi à vous procurer les vêtements de pages, mais ceux que vous portez sur vous n'éveilleront pas l'intention si vous venez à être repéré... A vous de veiller de tomber sur les bonnes personnes... Mais la chance des hobbits est légendaire, j'espère qu'elle suivra vos pas.

Bilbo acquiesça nerveusement sous le regard implacable du plus grand, puis, n'osant poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres, il déglutit et chercha des yeux le soutient de Fili, qui prit froidement la parole.

— Mais vous avez un prix à demander... Et c'est la raison pour laquelle ma présence vous répugne...  
— Je pense pourtant mériter amplement une quelconque... gratitude... de la part de celui pour qui je facilite la tâche...  
— Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Fili voulut ouvrir la bouche pour prendre la parole et défendre au hobbit de passer un marché avec ce dangereux personnage, mais Bilbo posa sa main sur sa manche et se plaça devant lui, face à Thranduil qui le gratifia d'un regard sans âge et indéchiffrable.

— Des pierres blanches. Elles font parties du trésor originel que Smaug vola aux nains, elles sont donc sans aucun doute conservées non loin de l'Arkenstone, que Thorin vous a décrit il y a peu.  
— Que vous apporteraient ces pierres ?  
— Cela ne vous regarde pas, nain ! Quant à vous, hobbit, si vous revenez avec ce trésor, alors je considérerai cela comme un dédommagement pour la peine que j'ai eu a venir en aide à votre entreprise et au danger que je prends vis à vis du roi-dragon.  
— Sinon ?  
— Sinon le sujet sera clos, car cela voudra dire que vous n'êtes pas ressorti de ce palais, ou alors les mains vides, et tout cela aura été vain et les pierres ne me seront alors d'aucune utilité.

Bilbo et Fili froncèrent les sourcils et, une nouvelle fois, le hobbit chercha sa force dans la pupille valide du nain qui acquiesça gravement.

— Très bien, si cela ne nuit ni à ma mission première, ni à ma sécurité, alors je ferai mon possible pour vous amener ces pierres.  
— Bien. Allez-y maintenant, je vais refermer derrière vous. Vous pourrez toujours actionner la porte de l'intérieur, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Sans un mot, le cambrioleur acquiesça et lança un dernier regard à Fili. Le blond le salua respectueusement, et se recula de quelques pas alors qu'il s'engouffra agilement dans l'étroit et discret passage que Thranduil lui présenta.

L'elfe et le nain attendirent quelques instants, puis Fili aida Thranduil à refermer l'entrée, sans un mot.

— Sait-il à quoi s'attendre ?  
— Nous lui en avons appris le moins possible.  
— Vous avez bien fait, de toutes les odeurs, celle de la peur est celle que le dragon reconnaît le mieux, même lorsqu'il est sous sa forme humaine.

Fili acquiesça sombrement et, peu désireux de converser avec cet elfe dangereux, il garda le silence alors qu'il lui emboitait le pas pour retourner à l'entrepôt.

oOo

Comme Thranduil lui avait rapidement expliqué, Bilbo arriva rapidement au bout de l'égout désaffecté et il se glissa dans une canalisation étroite qui le mena directement aux immenses cuisines du palais. Le cambrioleur se savait au cœur de la nuit, pourtant il ne fut pas surpris de voir que les lieux étaient animés. Il y avait là un boulanger et ses ouvriers qui s'échinaient à pétrir du pain, un boucher qui dépeçait une carcasse de viande, une vache ou un cheval, vu la taille, et quelques souillons qui nettoyaient avec acharnement les immenses fours qui avaient été arrêté pour la nuit. Le travail se faisait en silence et l'ambiance était morose.  
Remarquant que Thranduil n'avait pas menti au sujet du personnel composé essentiellement de hobbits, sûrement grâce à leur discrétion et leur petite taille, Bilbo se sentit rassuré, légèrement. Il se faufila doucement et discrètement en dehors des cuisines et s'engagea avec appréhension dans les couloirs sombres et silencieux. Au moindre bruit suspect, il se tapissait dans l'un des nombreux recoins, composés de statues glorieuses ou d'ornements luxurieux dont les ombres étaient suffisamment ténébreuses et conséquentes pour le camoufler à la vue des quelques patrouilles orcs et uruks qui déambulaient régulièrement. Et lorsqu'une énième troupe passa non loin de lui, les sens en alerte, le cambrioleur eu la désagréable certitude qu'il était attendu.

Il trottina rapidement à découvert pour rejoindre un escalier qu'il escalada silencieusement. Thranduil lui avait expliqué que les appartements privés du roi-dragon étaient en hauteur et qu'aux étages les plus élevés du palais se trouvaient les salles de trésors, il allait donc devoir passer dans les couloirs les plus protégés avant d'attendre le sommet.

Mais cet étage grouillait de gardes qui semblaient avoir été prévenus qu'une intrusion aurait lieu la nuit même. Et, à peine il arriva en haut des marches qu'il entendit les lourds pas d'une troupe d'orques.

Avec angoisse, il avisa une intersection de plusieurs couloirs et vint se coller au mur qui le cachait de la patrouille qui approchait. Collé à la roche, il glissa vers le côté et sentit le renfoncement d'une porte. Il posa sa main sur la poigné alors que les orcs passèrent devant le couloir sans bifurquer dans sa direction, alors il resta parfaitement immobile, jugulant sa respiration de manière à passer inaperçu. Mais l'une des créatures s'immobilisa soudainement et leva le menton, humant l'air et attentif au moindre bruit.  
Sans réfléchir, Bilbo tourna silencieusement la poigné et se glissa sans un bruit dans la pièce spacieuse et luxurieuse sans prendre le temps de l'admirer. Collé à la porte qu'il avait refermée délicatement, il écouta le bruit que firent les pas des orcs et un long frisson glacé descendit le long de son échine lorsqu'il constata que ceux-ci se dirigeaient de son côté. Il fouilla la salle des yeux, le cœur affolé et vit une ouverture qui donnait sur un petit balcon, il s'y précipita et, une fois à l'extérieur, son angoisse l'empêcha d'avoir le souffle coupé par la vue qui s'étendait devant lui, lui qui n'avait que très rarement vu le ciel et jamais de manière aussi dégagée.  
Mais il avait beau, à l'instant, tutoyer les étoiles et la lune qui éclairaient sereinement un étroit passage vers un autre balcon, il n'y prêta aucune attention et il crocheta les pierres saillantes du mur au moment où la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sous la troupe orc, à la recherche d'un indice sur sa présence.

Le deuxième balcon était éloigné du sien de quelques mètres et un peu en hauteur, pourtant, il combla agilement la distance et atterrit sur la surface de marbre au moment ou l'une de ces bêtes sortit sur le balcon.  
Quelques mètres plus haut, le hobbit totalement immobile et collé contre le mur sombre, observa l'orc qui se tenait à la lumière des étoiles et, après un moment qui lui sembla une éternité, il reprit sa respiration lorsque la créature fit demi tour et rappela ses compagnons qui fouillaient vainement la salle.

Le cambrioleur fit ensuite l'erreur de lever les yeux vers la voute céleste qui l'englobait dans toute sa splendeur, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Clair et dégagé, le firmament était paré de ses plus beaux joyaux et les étoiles, belles et immortelles, luisaient doucement. La ville macabre s'étendait sous ses pieds, sale, hideuse et triste, masse sombre et malade dont la puanteur et le murmure désolé se perdait dans l'immuable quiétude de ce ciel somptueux.  
Le hobbit resta pétrifié par cette vue bouleversante et fit quelques pas à découvert pour se presser contre la rambarde du balcon, perdu comme il ne l'avait jamais été, au pied d'un guide resplendissant : la Lune, pleine et silencieuse, qui se contentait d'être là.

Bilbo resta un long moment face à elle, les rayons lumineux accrochèrent faiblement le léger sillon de la larme qui roula le long de la joue du cambrioleur. La Lune se refléta un court instant dans la goutte qui s'écrasa au sol, comme si elle aussi pleurait le sort des enfants d'Erebor, condamnés à ne jamais la voir.

Soudainement, un long frisson courut le long de l'échine de Bilbo qui sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Il se figea et, la tête emplie des échos de son pouls affolé, il écouta scrupuleusement le silence de la nuit et il retint de justesse un gémissement de terreur lorsque, une deuxième fois, un long souffle, grave et profond, s'éleva de la pièce derrière lui.

Il déglutit douloureusement alors que sa gorge sèche se rappelait à lui et il revint se coller à l'ombre du mur et s'y tint un long moment avant d'oser risquer un œil à l'intérieur. La régularité de la respiration le rassura très légèrement, mais ce fut pas à pas qu'il pénétra dans la salle.

Il était dans la chambre du roi-dragon, tout le clamait, que ce soit les meubles aux décorations somptueuses, le parfum du luxe et du pouvoir qui stagnait ici et, surtout, cette terrible et lente respiration d'une profondeur redoutable qui émanait du corps lové dans les draps de soie.

Bilbo ne perdit pas de temps et, à pas de loup, il se dirigea vers la première porte qu'il vit, non sans quitter la créature des yeux. Car si Smaug était en ce moment sous sa forme humaine, il n'en restait pas moins que rien, mis à part sa taille, ne trahissait une quelconque appartenance à la race des Eldars. De sa peau rugueuse, aux mains longues et aux griffes acérées, en passant par les dents tranchantes qui pointaient sur ses lèvres reptiliennes et la queue, longue et puissante, qui battait mollement le rythme lent de la respiration. Le spectacle du dragon qui dormait sensuellement, à la manière des prédateurs félins, était hypnotisant et la bête irradiait d'une aura aussi maléfique que dangereuse. Bilbo, sans bruit, finit enfin de traverser la pièce immense et posa très doucement la main sur la poignée pour en activer la clenche avec une lenteur méticuleuse.

Mais il se figea une nouvelle fois lorsque le silence se fit avec une soudaineté effroyable.

En tremblant, il osa jeter un œil par dessus son épaule pour juger de l'attitude de Smaug et se permit de respirer lorsqu'il remarqua que les yeux du reptile étaient toujours clos.

Mais une terreur sourde assaillit le hobbit lorsque les narines se dilatèrent pour capter l'odeur du plus petit qui s'obligea à repousser le sentiment de peur qu'il avait en lui, conscient que le dragon n'aurait aucun mal à la sentir.

Il se força à penser que le personnel n'était composé que de semi-hommes et que Smaug était sans aucun doute accoutumé à leur odeur, il ne courait donc aucun danger : si le roi se réveillait, il pourrait trouver une bonne raison pour justifier sa présence ici, qu'il remplissait seulement un service que l'on avait exigé de lui.  
Alors il resta immobile, écoutant le tyran humer inconsciemment l'air de la pièce avec la peur au ventre.  
Et une vague d'angoisse descendit sur lui lorsque le monstre bougea, signe qu'il émergeait de son sommeil. Bilbo hésita encore à signaler sa présence en actionnant la porte, certain que le moindre de ses mouvements attireraient l'attention du dragon, mais il écarquilla soudainement les yeux en se rappelant de quelque chose en particulier et, doucement, très doucement, il baissa le visage de manière à poser le nez sur son épaule et inspira, profondément.

L'odeur de Thorin, qui était sur lui, lui fit tourner la tête au moins aussi bien que la terreur qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le parfum du nain n'avait pas quitté la peau qu'il avait outragé l'après-midi même.

Lorsque Smaug ouvrit ses yeux jaunes vrillés d'une pupille verticale, son regard tomba sur la porte de sa chambre légèrement entrebâillée et un sourire prédateur étira ses lèvres.

oOo

Bilbo courait le plus silencieusement possible à travers les couloirs, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance entre lui et cette bête monstrueuse et à trouver les salles du trésor au plus vite afin d'en finir rapidement et quitter ce lieu mortel.

Mais c'était sans compter sur les patrouilles qui grouillaient et le cambrioleur manqua de percuter l'une d'elles au détour d'un couloir. Il eut juste le temps de pénétrer une nouvelle fois dans la première salle venue pour ne pas se faire repérer mais il tomba de Charybde en Scylla car la pièce dans laquelle il pénétra était occupée.

Le cambrioleur se figea, à l'instar des deux occupants de la chambre, un jeune hobbit qui portait la livré des pages et, à la plus grande surprise de Bilbo, un nain, sûrement jeune, lui aussi et plutôt grand, selon les standards de la race, aux longs cheveux brun savamment tressés de fils de soie et de mitrhil, à la peau pâle et aux yeux sombres qui luisaient d'une dangereuse intelligence calculatrice et aux vêtement qui suintaient le luxe et l'opulence.

— Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

C'était le nain qui avait parlé, le page, lui, se contentait de fixer Bilbo de ses yeux écarquillés et le cambrioleur comprit qu'il devait répondre maintenant quelque chose de très crédible, car il ne doutait pas un instant que, vu l'attention froide et agacée dont il faisait l'objet de la part du brun, celui-ci ne s'embarrasserait pas d'appeler la garde pour leur demander sa tête, à moi qu'il ne s'en empare lui même.

— Je...

Mais, soudainement, le jeune hobbit en face de lui posa les papiers qu'il tenait dans la main et bondit pour se mettre à ses côtés, posant familièrement la main sur son épaule.

— Mon prince, il s'agit de la personne que j'ai embauché pour remplacer Merry...  
— Pourquoi ? Il a succombé, finalement ?  
— Non, messire, mais il a besoin de repos et j'ai pensé que...  
— Parce que tu penses, toi, maintenant ? Et tu te permets d'embaucher du personnel ? L'autre avorton a eu ce qu'il méritait pour s'être montré insolent et je lui ai déjà accordé une journée de repos, s'il n'est pas là demain, je veillerai personnellement à ce que ce soit pour une bonne raison.

Bilbo sentit le jeune hobbit se tendre contre lui et le page déglutit avant de s'incliner avec déférence.

— Veuillez m'excuser, Hûn Orthor, je ne pensais pas à mal... J'avais à l'esprit que vous auriez préféré avoir sous vos ordres une personne compétente, agile et en pleine forme pour exécuter le moindre de vos désirs...  
— Tu n'as pas à prendre la moindre initiative ! Si ton cousin n'es pas là demain, alors celui-là aura une bonne raison de venir travailler pour moi, tu peux en être certain.

Un long frisson descendit le long du dos du page qui se courba une nouvelle fois, la mâchoire douloureusement crispée.

— Dégagez maintenant.

Bilbo se prit un fourbe coup de coude dans les côtes qui le fit sortir de ses pensées et il s'inclina de la même manière que son jeune homologue avant de sortir à reculons avec déférence. Une fois dans le couloir, le hobbit lui attrapa la manche et le traina derrière lui au pas de course.

— Où m'emmènes-tu ?  
— En lieu sûr. Tout le palais est au courant de ta venue. Mais je suis prêt à parier que personne ne s'attend à voir que c'est un hobbit qui a été chargé de récupérer la pierre Arkane, moi le premier... C'est une excellente chose ! Je vais te donner des vêtements de pages, tu pourras ainsi parcourir les couloirs sans te faire remarquer.

Totalement surpris par la tournure des événements, Bilbo se laissa conduire à travers les couloirs jusqu'à l'aile réservée aux serviteurs. Son guide avait l'air bavard et le cambrioleur essaya donc de lui soutirer quelques informations qui lui avaient échappées :

— Qui était ce nain ? Je pensais que Smaug s'était juré d'éradiquer le moindre représentant de cette race.  
— C'est Hûn Horthor, le bijoux du roi-dragon qui le considère comme son propre fils. S'il y a bien une personne ici dont il faut se méfier, c'est lui. Son père l'a corrompu jusqu'à la moelle et en a fait un maitre du mensonge et de la manipulation des mots et des esprits.

Le cambrioleur perçut sans mal la haine et la défiance que portait son guide contre ce jeune nain et il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus sur ce sujet là, il avait plus important à penser :

— Je dois me rendre au plus vite dans les salles du trésors. Je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps ici, même en me faisant passer pour un membre du personnel.  
— Ce serait de la folie de se rendre là haut maintenant, tu n'aurais aucune chance...  
— Pourquoi me viens-tu en aide ?

Le cambrioleur savait qu'il était miraculeusement tombé sur l'espions à la solde des humains, personne d'autre n'aurait pu évoquer l'Arkenstone et l'aider de cette manière. Mais à aucun moment, Thranduil ou Thorin n'avaient laissé entendre qu'un seul des rois mortels était favorable à cette quête, au contraire. Non seulement l'espion venait de lui sauver la vie, mais en plus il lui offrait une aide inestimable et providentielle.

— Je... En plus de désirer ardemment que les choses changent, j'ai... Reçu des ordres.

Il ouvrit une porte d'un coup d'épaule et fit entrer le hobbit dans une buanderie de taille honorable et farfouilla les étagères pour trouver une livrée à la taille de Bilbo.

— Des ordres de qui ?

Le plus jeune tiqua, réticent à l'idée d'en parler. Il se tourna vers Bilbo pour lui mettre la tenue dans les bras en lui offrant un sourire désolé.

— Je refuse d'évoquer ça ici. Tenez, mettez ça. Je m'appelle Pippin.  
— Bilbo.

Le plus vieux se déshabilla ensuite et ne manqua pas la manière dont Pippin écarquilla les yeux lorsque son regard tomba sur le médaillon cabossé qu'il avait repris sur le cadavre de Gonlath et qui ornait son cou.

Mais il passa rapidement la chemise, cachant le bijoux à la vue du plus jeune qui détourna les yeux sans un mot.

— Que fait-on maintenant ?  
— On va aller voir Merry, mon cousin, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de vous trouver.  
— Celui dont vous parliez tout à l'heure ? Que s'est-il passé ?  
— Rien, c'est ça le pire, Grishnak lui est tombé dessus simplement pour le plaisir et, malheureusement, le caractère rebelle de Merry est connu de nos maîtres, ils pensent qu'il a reçu une punition justifiée...  
— Grishnak ?  
— L'orc cruel qui veille à la discipline du château.

La voix tremblait d'une fureur née de l'injustice et de l'impuissance et Bilbo n'osa rien demander de plus.

Il le suivit le long des couloirs silencieux puis Pippin s'arrêta devant l'une des innombrables portes de l'aile des serviteurs et toqua doucement avant de pénétrer dans la chambre le regard sombre. Merry, très jeune lui aussi, était là, assis sur l'un des deux lits de la petite pièce, les yeux clos, dont l'un complètement fermé par un œil au beurre noire, la lèvre inférieur fendue et la respiration difficile.

— Merry ! Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?  
— Je... t'attendais...  
— Je suis désolé, j'étais... Horthor se couche de plus en plus tard... Tu vas bien ?  
— Ai-je le choix ?

Mal à l'aise, Bilbo resta sur le pas de la porte et observa Pippin retirer délicatement la tunique raidie par un sang maintenant noir pour découvrir un dos strié de plaies sanglantes, la peau lacérée par des coups de fouet, comme si l'orc avait cherché à la labourer sans pitié. Quelques hématomes monstrueux marquaient les flans et les bras et Bilbo grimaça lorsqu'il remarqua l'angle bizarre formé par une côte, cassée, sans aucun doute.

Les plaies avaient été suturées de manière certes un peu brouillon, mais le résultat était propre et ça avait beau sembler douloureux, Merry restait maitre de son corps et de ses mouvements.

Pippin inspecta rapidement le corps de son cousin puis fit un rapide signe de tête vers Bilbo et l'œil sain de Merry s'écarquilla lorsqu'il vit le hobbit inconnu dont le visage était bien trop farouche pour être celui d'un simple esclave qui était né et avait grandi dans ce château.

— Vous êtes le cambrioleur des nains ?  
— Et vous êtes l'espion des humains...

Merry hocha la tête tout en étudiant le plus vieux qui s'approcha.

— Vous êtes là pour la pierre Arkane, avez-vous un plan ?  
— Récupérer l'Arkenstone et repartir.

Merry l'observa d'un regard indéchiffrable avant de reprendre d'une voix blanche.

— Vous êtes attendu... Vous n'avez presque aucune chance de sortir de ce palais... Vous devriez faire demi tour avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... Vous risquez bien plus que votre vie dans cette affaire.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils, pas dupe :

— Que voulez vous dire ? Et pourquoi devrai-je vous croire? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que le roi que vous servez ne vous as pas demandé de me faire renoncer ?

Merry serra les lèvres et leva son regard vers Pippin qui haussa les épaules, comme s'ils reprenaient tacitement une vieille conversation sur laquelle ils s'entendaient. Le jeune espion baissa ensuite les yeux et resta muet quelques instants, choisissant ses mots.

—Eomer-roi n'a pas d'ordres à me donner, je ne suis pas à son service comme le croient beaucoup de membres de l'alliance. J'ai simplement trouvé un moyen de communiquer avec lui. Même si vous avez visé juste : il m'a bel et bien demandé de vous intercepter. Mais je suis sincère quand je vous dis qu'un piège a été tendu pour vous dans la salle du trésor. Si j'avais voulu suivre les ordres de l'alliance, moi et mon cousin nous nous serions contentés de vous ignorer et de vous laisser faire, sans notre aide, vous n'avez aucune chance.  
— Mais, pourquoi voulez-vous-  
— Vous venir en aide ?

Merry lança un nouveau regard à Pippin qui jouait avec ses manches et un long échange visuel s'ensuivit avant que le plus jeune prenne la parole :

— S'il se fait prendre...  
— C'est un risque que nous pouvons nous permettre à ce stade... S'il s'en sort, il pourra prévenir les nains, et nous avons tellement a gagné...  
— Peut-être, mais s'il se fait prendre, tout ton travail n'aura servi à rien...  
— Nous ne sommes pas obligés de tout lui dire...

Pippin serra les lèvres et hocha la tête avant de baisser de nouveau son regard, laissa la parole à Merry :

— L'information vient d'arriver et elle doit rester inconnue des oreilles de Smaug, mais il faut mettre le plus possible de monde au courant : L'alliance s'est mise en mouvement hier, les armées elfes et humaines marchent sur Erebor, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours avant qu'il n'assaillent la ville!  
— Comment ça ? Une attaque va avoir lieu ?  
— La réussite de l'opération repose sur une discrétion totale et le risque que Smaug en prenne connaissance de votre bouche si vous venez à vous faire prendre ne doit pas être prise, donc je n'en dirai pas davantage. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que les armées Dunedaines du grand roi Aragorn ont nettoyé la Comté, la terre qui nous appartient.

Je suis le descendant au quatrième degré de Gérontius Touque, de même que mon cousin.  
— Géron. . . Qui ?  
— Il était considéré comme le roi de la Comté et a été tué par Smaug en personne. Aucun de ses descendants n'a survécu, du moins, aucun ne s'est révélé, Pippin et moi sommes ses premiers héritiers de ce fait. Smaug le sait, c'est pour cela qu'il nous a gardé confiné dans ce palais et qu'il nous a asservit en nous offrant à son prince. Vous êtes vous aussi un enfant de la Comté, il faut que... Les rois de l'alliance risquent de se disputer nos terres pour s'octroyer le droit de la gouverner et de profiter de ses richesses... Il existe, dans la salle du trésor, des certificats authentiques délivrés à notre aïeul, qui donne le plein pouvoir sur ces terres à Gérontius et ses héritiers... C'était ma condition pour venir en aide à Eomer-roi : qu'il m'aide ensuite à appuyer ma voix auprès de l'alliance pour que les hobbits prisonniers d'Erebor soient assurés de retrouver les terres fertiles qui nous appartiennent.  
— Vous voulez que je vous fournisse ces papiers ?  
— Grace à eux et à l'appuie du Rohan, notre peuple a toute ses chances de retrouver enfin sa Comté une fois qu'Erebor sera rasée. . . Vous imaginez, Bilbo, des champs qui abondent de céréales, de fruits et de légumes, abreuvés de ruisseaux d'eau clair, de l'herbe verte et avec comme seul toit la voute céleste...

Le cambrioleur regarda le jeune seigneur un instant avant d'hocher la tête de droite à gauche.

— Non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler... Mais j'aimerai croire qu'un tel pays puisse exister... Et dans la mesure où vous me venez en aide maintenant, je compte bien vous aider à reconquérir cette utopie.

Une nouvelle fois, Merry et Pippin échangèrent un regard grave et complice et se tournèrent de nouveau vers Bilbo :

— Très bien, vous devez faire vite maintenant, vous ne tiendrez pas une journée dans ce château.

Le cambrioleur acquiesça et se tourna vers Pippin qui passa devant lui pour lui montrer la voie la plus sûre.

— Il va sans dire que la porte principale est sous surveillance. Mais les orcs n'ont pas le droit de souiller la salle du trésor de leur présence, seul le prince Hûn Orthor et le roi Dragon Smaug en ont l'accès. Si vous parvenez à y pénétrer sans vous faire remarquer, vous y serez tranquille.  
— Savez-vous. . . Savez-vous qui les a prévenu ?

Pippin lui lança un regard aigu avant de secouer négativement la tête.

— Merry et moi ne sommes que deux pages qui ont trouvé un moyen de communiquer avec le Rohan, l'un des trois royaumes humain qui partage une frontière commune avec le territoire du roi-dragon. On nous donne le titre d'espion, mais nous avons rarement cherché à étudier les faits et gestes de Smaug.  
— Je vois... Et-

Mais le plus jeune lui fit signe de se taire et, alors que la lourde marche d'une patrouille approchait, Pippin ouvrit une porte rapidement et la scella derrière eux une fois que Bilbo eut pénétré derrière lui. Il fit signe au cambrioleur de ne faire aucun bruit et ils traversèrent le somptueux salon en silence. Le cambrioleur avait remarqué qu'ils étaient revenus sur leur pas et qu'ils étaient de nouveau dans les appartements du prince Hûn Orthor, qui dormait dans la salle voisine.

Ils sortirent sur le balcon qui appartenait au salon et Pippin murmura rapidement :

— Le prince Orthor a le sommeil léger, je vais rester ici pour vous couvrir si jamais il se réveille. Je ne peux que vous demander de faire vite... Je suis navré, mais c'est l'unique passage pour la salle, vous voyez la petite lucarne là haut ? C'est la seule ouverture, jamais ils ne s'attendront à se faire cambrioler par un hobbit, ils nous considèrent comme des créatures faibles et serviles, par conséquent, ils ne se doutent pas qu'un voleur puisse se faufiler par ici...

Bilbo suivit le regard du jeune hobbit et hocha la tête lorsqu'il vit la minuscule lucarne en question. Il se tourna ensuite vers Pippin, les lèvres plissées.

— Je refuse que vous vous mettiez en danger, si jamais la chance m'abandonne, je ne veux pas que vous tombiez avec moi-  
— Vous ne comprenez pas ? Beaucoup trop de choses dépendent de votre quête, si je fais ça, c'est pour la Comté et... pour venir en aide à un parent...

Bilbo fronça soudainement les sourcils, mais Pippin ne lui donna pas le temps de réfléchir, il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un joli médaillon rutilant, la réplique exact de celui, cabossé, que portait Bilbo autours du cou.

— Gérontius avait trois enfants, et chacun reçut de lui ce pendentif qui porte les armoiries de la famille Touque... Merry et moi sommes les descendants de son cadet, et si Merry est le plus vieux, moi je suis celui qui descend en droite ligne d'Hildigrim, nous avons choisit de cacher à Smaug que je suis le premier héritier... Le médaillon que vous portez... L'avez-vous volé lui aussi ou bien vous a t-il été légué ?

Sans voix, Bilbo tira sur la chaine pour sortir le bijou cabossé qu'il présenta au jeune page.

— C'était à Primula, elle... Il nous vient de notre mère... peut-être est-elle née Touque, je n'en sait rien... Après son mariage, elle portait le nom de Sacquet, celui que je porte moi-même...

pippin hocha la tête, il n'était pas aussi renseigné sur l'histoire des familles hobbits pour réagir à ce nom et leva les yeux vers les toits du palais.

— Et bien, si c'est le cas, si nous avons réellement un ancêtre en commun, nous le saurons bientôt, un arbre généalogique se trouve avec les papiers que vous a demandés Merry, avec un peu de chance, le nom de votre mère ou bien le nom Sacquet s'y trouve et pourra nous éclairer sur votre famille...

Bilbo hocha la tête puis pressa amicalement l'épaule du jeune hobbit avant de crocheter une encoche du mur. Avec une dextérité pétrie d'expérience, il grimpa agilement en prenant appuie sur les failles et aspérités de la pierre et parvint rapidement à la petite lucarne désignée par Pippin. Il se glissa souplement dans la salle du trésor et resta bouche bée face à toutes les merveilles qui s'y entassaient. Mais il entendit les pas des orcs qui montaient la garde devant les portes et le charme de l'endroit se brisa pour ne laisser dans l'échine du hobbit qu'une terrible impression de danger, mortel et oppressant. Alors il se mit en chasse, aussi silencieusement que lui permettait ses pieds nus et sa démarche souple.

La première chose qu'il vit, ce furent les pierres blanches que lui avait demandé Thranduil. Magnifiques perles rutilantes à l'éclat somptueux. Il ne perdit pas de temps à les admirer et fit glisser tout ce que contenait l'écrin, avec une douceur méticuleuse afin de prévenir le moindre bruit, dans le sac de toile qu'il avait emmené avec lui.  
Il posa ensuite le coffret qu'il remplit de pièces afin de l'alourdir et le ferma avant de déambuler silencieusement parmi les merveilles que détenait le roi dragon. Il trouva un magnifique coffre doré, incrusté de pierres ouvragées, et il crocheta la serrure, certain qu'il y trouverait tous les trésors qui n'étaient pas d'or, mais de papier. Et il avait vu juste : entre la déclaration d'abdication des habitants de Lacketown et de plusieurs petits royaumes voisins, quelques décrets de lois, des alliances et des actes de propriété d'innombrables territoires, Bilbo trouva un livret de cuir rempli de feuilles légères et couvertes d'une fine écriture d'encre, tracée à la plume.  
Il avait appris à lire et à écrire, même s'il n'avait pas eu vraiment l'occasion de pratiquer l'un ou l'autre, toutefois, il n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer le nom de Gérontius Touque, juste au dessus des armoiries de la famille, les même que celles qui ornaient son pendentif et celle de Pippin. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il trouva un acte similaire au nom de Balbon Sacquet, mais le temps était compté et il choisit de ne pas s'attarder. Il rafla le plus possible de papiers qui lui semblèrent important, dont certains traités nains et certificats au nom de la lignée de Durin et aussi un décret qui rendrait sa légitimité à Bard et referma soigneusement le coffre.

Puis il se rendit au centre de la salle et s'immobilisa quelques secondes pour contempler l'éclat de l'Arkenstone. Il fit doucement glisser ses doigts le long de la pierre lisse et froide et s'en empara avec respect avant de la mettre dans son sac qu'il ferma fermement.

La descente fut plus difficile, l'aurore qui pointait au loin troublait la lumière de la lune et Bilbo manqua plusieurs fois de louper une encoche, paniqué à l'idée de ne pas être assez rapide et de se trouver coincer dans le château alors qu'il portait sur lui de quoi offrir la renaissance au peuple des nains et à celui des hobbits. Lorsqu'il mit un pied sur le balcon, Pippin l'attendait, pâle et angoissé et ils traversèrent rapidement le salon du prince endormit.

Mais ils ne purent mettre un pied dehors, ils refermèrent la porte avant même de l'avoir ouverte complètement. Le couloir ne comptait pas moins de cinq gardes, orcs et uruks.

— Ho non ! Smaug a surement donné l'ordre de doubler la garde du prince ! Nous sommes coincé dans ses appartements.

Angoissé, le plus jeune passa sa main dans ses cheveux, le regard affolé.

— Les orcs sont sur le qui-vive ! Par chance, ils mettront un certain moment avant de s'apercevoir du vol, mais tu dois sortir d'ici ! Avec un peu de chance, Merry ne tardera pas à-  
— Puis-je savoir ce que signifie ce raffut ?

Bilbo se figea mais, avec habitude, Pippin attrapa la première chose qui lui vint sous la main, à savoir un plateau doré sur lequel reposait un pichet et un gobelet orné de délicats entrelacement d'argent et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher après avoir fait signe à Bilbo de cacher son sac dans le coffre d'ébène qui trônait contre le mur. Ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans la pièce où les attendait Hûn Orthor qui émergeait du sommeil, les cheveux défaits, nonchalamment assis sur son lit, un bras élégamment appuyé sur son genoux remonté.

— J'ai l'impression que le palais est en alerte, prince Horthor, les orcs sont en ébullition.  
— Que font-ils si proche de mes appartements ? Père sait pourtant que je ne supporte pas leur crasseuse présence.  
— Peut-être que le roi-dragon craint pour votre sécurité, j'ai entendu dire qu'un puissant cambrioleur aurait tenté de pénétrer dans le palais cette nuit.  
— Un fou...

Avec paresse, le nain brun s'empara de la coupe que lui tendit son page et en bu le liquide délicatement parfumé d'une traite. Merry arriva à ce moment et, d'une démarche raide, il s'approcha de la somptueuse table de marbre pour y déposer un plateau garnis de mets qui semblaient divins.

— Avez-vous bien dormi, mon prince ?

Horthor se contenta de lui lancer un regard réfrigérant, ses yeux sombres brillants d'une lueur agacée et Merry s'inclina docilement en réprimant une grimace de douleur lorsque ses vêtements glissèrent sur sa peau cruellement écorchée.

Le prince se leva ensuite, s'étira souplement et enfila distraitement la chemise de nuit que Pippin avait mis dans les mains de Bilbo pour qu'il se fonde dans son rôle. Hûn Horthor se foutait royalement de la composition de son personnel, tant que celui-ci était à la hauteur de ses exigences, pour lui, quiconque portait la livré de page faisait partie du décor et il avait sans aucun doute déjà oublié que Merry n'avait pas travaillé la vieille et que Pippin avait maladroitement essayer de lui présenter Bilbo comme un domestique de plus.

Sans un regard pour la nourriture, il sortit de la chambre et les trois hobbits, silencieux, discrets et prêt à accourir au moindre de ses caprices, lui emboitèrent le pas.

— Quel est le programme de la journée ?  
— Mon prince, il est encore très tôt, un entretient est prévu avec votre père, mais c'est dans quelques heures...

Le jeune nain poussa un soupir imperceptible et seul Bilbo remarqua la manière dont ses yeux se ternirent sensiblement.

— Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais aller l'attendre à la Bibliothèque.

Merry et Pippin échangèrent un regard, comme pour décider rapidement qui allait prendre la responsabilité d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle au prince, ce fut Merry qui parla avec douceur :

— Hûn Horthor, les nouveaux livres que vous a promis votre père ne sont toujours pas arrivés, je crains que vous n'ayez déjà lu au moins une fois chacun des exemplaires qui sont à votre disposition...

Le prince jura et croisa nerveusement les bras sur sa poitrine en se tournant vers la fenêtre. De là où il se tenait, Bilbo avait une vue parfaite sur le profil élégant de ce nain énigmatique et il fut troublé de noter de nombreuses ressemblances, dans son port et dans ses traits, avec celui pour qui il risquait sa vie en ce moment même. Mais il baissa rapidement le regard lorsque, se sentant, observé, Hûn Horthor se tourna vers lui, avant de retourner dans sa chambre, faisant les cents pas comme un loup en cage. Pippin et Merry le suivirent et ils l'aidèrent à retirer ses vêtements de nuit avant de le parer d'un somptueux ensemble bleu fait d'une étoffe fine et délicate. Ils le coiffèrent ensuite avec dextérité, mêlant savamment dans les mèches brunes des fragments de fil de mithril, entrelaçant et tressant le tout avec une rapidité née de l'habitude.  
Hûn Horthor se dressa ensuite, aussi digne et magnifique que se devait l'être le fils adoptif et premier héritier du roi-dragon.

— Laissez moi maintenant.  
— Mon prince, nous avons des ordres de votre père, nous ne pouvons vous-  
— C'est un ordre de votre prince, allez vous en !

Les trois hobbits s'inclinèrent et sortirent de la chambre, récupérant au passage le sac de Bilbo qui était caché dans le salon. Les habitants du château étaient accoutumés à la présence des hobbits, surtout à cette heure où le personnel s'éveillait et se mettait en branle.

Aussi calmement que l'autorisait leur cœur affolé, ils se dirigèrent vers les cuisines, mais, soudainement, Merry fondit sur Bilbo et lui arracha le précieux sac des mains, avant de le jeter à son cousin qu'il poussa dans le couloir adjacent

— Cours, et ne te retourne pas, tu dois sortir de ce château, quoiqu'il t'en coute !

Le plus jeune allait parler, mais, sous le regard grave de son cousin, il serra le sac contre lui et lui obéit, mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes du cambrioleur qui dégaina et plaqua Merry contre le mur.

— Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?  
— Je lui sauve la vie, et, accessoirement, j'offre un futur à notre Comté et je donne à ta mission une chance de se couronner de succès !

Bilbo fronça les sourcils et hésita à trancher la gorge de celui qu'il considéra comme un traitre, mais un souffle brulant s'échoua dans son dos, aussi brulant que le frisson qui descendit de son échine était glacé. Et la voix profonde qui roula derrière lui lui donna le tournis tellement l'effroi qu'elle souleva était intense. Il sentit sans mal le corps de Merry se mettre à trembler furieusement contre ses doigts alors que la silhouette du roi dragon se réfléchit dans les pupilles dilatées par une peur soudaine.

— Et bien... Un espion et un voleur en une seule prise, voilà une belle journée qui commence...

* * *

oOo


	6. Chapter 6

oOo

* * *

Un hurlement douloureux résonna dans le couloir et Bilbo serra la mâchoire lorsque la voix de Merry se brisa. Le jeune espion, privé de ses forces, s'écroula aux pieds du roi dragon qui eut une moue frustrée, comme s'il était déçu de constater que son nouveau jouet puisse être si faible.

Un regard suffit à Smaug pour que l'orc qui se tenait au garde à vous derrière lui s'avance pour s'emparer de Merry et le remettre sur pied. Le hobbit gémit faiblement et Bilbo chercha une nouvelle fois à se débattre, mais l'uruk qui le tenait resserra cruellement sa prise de manière à l'immobiliser complètement, le condamnant à assister, impuissant, au supplice de son nouvel allié.

— Tu refuses de parler ? Tant pis pour toi. Grishnak, emmène-le à la cours des supplices, que son cas serve d'exemple, mais fait en sorte de ne pas trop l'abimer, il détient des informations qui pourraient nous être utiles... Je viendrai m'en occuper personnellement lorsque j'en aurai fini avec celui-là.

Bilbo, qui avait sentit son cœur se serrer d'effroi à l'annonce de la sentence qui était tombée sur Merry, se figea lorsque le dragon darda sur lui son regard vrillé de pupilles verticales. Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'orc qui tenait Merry trainer ce dernier dans la direction de ce qui était sans aucun doute la cours des supplices, la salle de torture publique du roi dragon et de ses troupes. Smaug venait à l'instant de questionner Merry à propos du roi humain qu'il servait et de ce qu'il savait de l'alliance, mais la bouche de l'espion était restée scellée, pour le bonheur du tyran qui voyait là une source de divertissement intéressante.

Mais, au plus grand soulagement des deux hobbits, Smaug n'avait pas remarqué que Pippin lui avait glissé entre les doigts, l'Arkenstone avec lui. L'arrogance du tyran était telle qu'il n'avait même pas daigné se rendre dans la salle du trésor pour vérifier que ses joyaux étaient restés inviolés. Il estimait que les défenses qu'il avait mises en place étaient suffisamment conséquentes et que Bilbo n'était pas parvenu à mettre un pied à l'étage supérieur. C'était là leur chance car le cambrioleur était donc assuré que sa mission allait, d'un instant à l'autre, arriver à bien grâce au plus jeune hobbit.

Il prit donc sur lui pour ne pas montrer à quel point la terreur faisait trembler ses membres et avait pétrifié ses sens. Pour se donner du courage, il pensa encore une fois au goût des lèvres de Thorin qu'il avait osé caresser des siennes et des bras puissants et protecteurs qui avaient tenu sont corps avec tant de déférence et de tendresse. Mais le sentiment de paix et la détermination qu'insuffla en lui le souvenir de Thorin vola en éclat lorsqu'une main, longue et puissante, s'empara fermement de son épaule pour le séparer du garde uruk qui le tenait et le plaquer rudement contre la paroi du couloir.

— Et bien, en voilà une surprise... Je savais que Thorin était fou... Mais pas au point de m'envoyer un voleur de cet acabit.  
— Je... Ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler...

Un rire amusé roula dans la poitrine de la créature qui se pencha sur Bilbo pour placer son nez dans le creux de sa gorge. Le cambrioleur n'eut même pas à se forcer pour rester immobile, le dégout et la peur avaient tétanisé son corps malgré son esprit affolé qui lui ordonnait de fuir le danger. Smaug prit le temps d'inhaler profondément la flagrance qui émanait du plus petit avant de se redresser.

— Tu portes son odeur et tu oses m'assurer que tu ne le connais pas... Je sais qu'il t'a envoyé ici pour une tâche désespérée, ne cherche pas à le nier. Je suis simplement étonné de voir sur quoi il a misé pour me dérober sa si précieuse Arkenstone...

Bilbo déglutit et choisit de ne pas répondre, heureux de constater que le tyran ne doutait pas un instant de son échec. Ses yeux noisette fuirent le regard aux pupilles verticales et restèrent obstinément rivés au sol lorsque les mains serties de griffes vinrent à sa taille pour dégainer l'arme qui la ceignait.

— Et si nous discutions un peu, toi et moi ?

Sans un regard, le dragon lança la lame du hobbit à l'un des gardes uruk derrière lui puis il posa sa large paume sur l'épaule de Bilbo pour l'inviter à marcher avec lui. La gorge sèche, le cœur tremblant, le cambrioleur n'osa pas résister et emboita la pas de la créature, parfaitement conscient que, tel un félin avec sa proie, le dragon avait l'intention de jouer avec lui avant de le mettre à mort. La cruauté du tyran n'était pas inconnue, même des bas fonds les plus obscurs.

— Je... Ne pense pas avoir grand chose à vous dire... Votre majesté.  
— Je ne pense pas non plus.

Un long frisson courut le long de l'échine du hobbit face au danger menaçant qui irradiait du roi dragon et son regard chercha désespérément une échappatoire. Mais la cohorte de garde les suivait de manière à lui couper toute retraite et il se savait pas de taille face à au dragon. Alors il marcha aux côtés de la créature la plus dangereuse que cette terre n'avait jamais portée et il se résigna à tenir une conversation courtoise avec lui en choisissant ses mots avec application. Sa vie ne tenait désormais plus qu'à un fil, il le savait, mais il gardait en tête que tant qu'il était en vie et libre de ses mouvements, l'espoir lui était permis. Smaug, à juste titre, ne le considérait absolument pas comme une menace et n'avait donc pas pris la peine de l'entraver ou de le désarmer totalement et Bilbo sentait contre sa cheville le petit poignard affuté qui lui avait de nombreuses fois sauvé la vie.

— Je sais que Thorin est ici, à Erebor, et qu'il se terre en attendant que tu lui reviennes avec l'Arkenstone... Tout comme cela fait un moment que je soupçonne ce jeune esclave d'être entré en contact avec l'un des rois humains...

Bilbo déglutit et serra les poings. Il savait qu'il était dangereux de converser avec un dragon tant leur esprit était fourbe et acéré, mais ne rien dire sonnait comme un aveux et était peut-être pire. Il voulut répliquer de quoi couvrir Merry et le préserver de la colère du roi, ou bien nier encore une fois la présence de Thorin dans cette histoire, mais Smaug ne lui laissa pas le temps de chercher ses mots et poursuivit implacablement :

— Je sais aussi que tu n'es qu'une diversion et que ta présence ici est censée me détourner de son véritable objectif : investir mon royaume de manière à gangréner sa défense et la rendre instable face à l'invasion de l'alliance qui se prépare depuis quelques mois... Et j'ai bien faillit tomber dans ce piège, car les membres de l'alliance se savaient infiltrés par mes agents et ont fait courir le bruit que ce nain exilé revenait contre l'avis des rois elfes et humains et non sur leur demande... Tu sembles surpris, cambrioleur, ne savais-tu donc pas que ton rôle dans cette histoire se limite à celui d'un simple appât ?

Bilbo, qui s'était figé de surprise, se recomposa rapidement un visage neutre, laissant seulement ses yeux troublés rivés au sol pour éviter le regard intense qui l'étudiait. Smaug pouvait très bien lui mentir pour chercher à le faire parler et le manipuler en lui faisant croire que les gens en qui il avait placé sa confiance n'étaient pas les bons et qu'il avait bel et bien été envoyé à la mort pour offrir une ouverture à la compagnie de Thorin. Il déglutit une nouvelle fois et choisit de ne pas se laisser toucher par les mots du dragon et jugula son envie, de plus en plus puissante, de tourner les talons pour s'enfuir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettraient. La proximité de Smaug lui donnait la chair de poule et emballait douloureusement son rythme cardiaque, peur avivée par l'attitude du dragon qui se délectait de la voir danser dans les yeux de sa victime. Le tyran porta un doigt à son visage et lui caressa sensuellement la joue du dos des doigts avant de laisser glisser ses griffes acérées sur la peau fine qui s'orna de trois sillons nets et sanglants. Joueur, le dragon s'approcha plus encore du hobbit pour lui susurer d'une voix douce :

— Je pourrai te laisser la vie sauve, tu sais... Je pourrai même te laisser repartir sans encombre, tout comme je peux te tuer, ici et maintenant... Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un pion dans cette histoire. Un pion faible dont la vie n'a plus aucune importance maintenant que tu as échoué, que vous avez échoué... Thorin ignore que l'un des nains de sa compagnie m'est loyal et m'a fourni tout ce que j'avais à savoir sur ses agissements et déplacements... Mes troupes ont localisé son groupe et sont prêtes à prendre leur place à l'assaut... Leur pâle tentative d'infiltration touche à sa fin...

Amusé, le roi avait remarqué de quelle manière Bilbo lorgnait sur la faible ouverture qui lui était savamment proposée, une faille dans la garde qui semblait n'être ouverte que pour mieux se refermer si jamais il lui venait à l'idée de la mettre à profit. Le hobbit avait de plus en plus l'impression de n'être qu'un jouet entre les pattes du dragon et il n'arrivait plus à démêler la véracité dans les fourbes paroles du roi qui analysait chacune de ses réactions.

— Tu es aussi peu bavard que ce descendant de Gérontius qui a contacté les rois humains. Mais ce n'est pas un problème, je sais que toi, tu n'as rien à m'apprendre, ni à m'apporter... Mais sais-tu seulement pourquoi je ne t'ai pas encore tué ?

Le souffle de Bilbo s'emballa lorsque le dragon s'immobilisa pour se tourner vers lui et passer une griffe au fil plus affutée que celui d'un rasoir sous son menton pour le forcer à relever la tête. Ils venaient d'atteindre la salle du trône et le hobbit comprit que s'il voulait sauver sa vie, ce sera maintenant où jamais. Mais ses yeux avaient beau fouiller la zone le plus discrètement possible, il ne trouvait aucune issue.

— Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser partir maintenant que je te tiens ? Tu aurais été n'importe quel cambrioleur, je t'aurais tué sur le champ, mais tu portes son odeur... Je vais te garder encore un peu pour voir si tu as une quelconque valeur marchande... Thorin me sera plus utile vif que mort, surtout si j'ai entre les mains de quoi faire entendre mes revendications...  
— Vous ne... N'obtiendrez rien de lui de cette manière...  
— Vraiment ?  
— Si... S'il tenait vraiment à moi, jamais il ne m'aurait envoyé ici. Comme vous l'avez dit, je ne suis qu'un pion entre ses mains.

Alors qu'il parla, Bilbo se rendit compte de la véracité de ses propos et ils lui nouèrent la gorge. Mais il se reprit très vite en s'assurant qu'il ne savait rien de Thorin et que ce dernier s'était contenté de le prendre dans ses bras, induisant Smaug en erreur quant à leur relation qui, à ce jour, ne connaissait aucun aboutissement, peut-être une légère promesse. Promesse à laquelle le hobbit ne parvenait pas à croire.

Thorin lui avait simplement demandé l'Arkenstone et, si Pippin s'en était sorti, c'était sans aucun doute chose faite à l'heure actuelle. Bilbo avait honoré sa dette envers Fili et le prix du passage de Frodon à l'extérieur de la ville. Au point où il en était, mieux valait qu'il cherche à limiter la casse de son côté et sauver sa peau.

Il se tendit néanmoins lorsqu'il se trouva être intensément étudié par le dragon et il déglutit douloureusement. Lentement, une main sertie de griffes s'éleva pour se poser sur sa gorge. Le hobbit ferma les yeux et jura intérieurement lorsque, avec douceur, Smaug rabattit le col de sa tunique et sourit cruellement en découvrant les discrètes marques que la bouche du nain avait laissé sur la peau en l'embrassant.

— Je pense que je vais attendre encore un peu avant de te tuer... Mais tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte du jeu qui se trame en ce moment même, dans cette ville que l'on pourrait réduire métaphoriquement à un échiquier, avec ses propres règles et ses propres pièces.  
— Il n'y a que vous pour considérer cela comme un jeu...

Le cœur de Bilbo manqua un battement lorsque les épouvantables pupilles se rétractèrent à ses mots et il serra les lèvres, effrayé à l'idée d'avoir contrarié ce monstre qui se contenta pourtant de poursuivre tranquillement, sa queue battant la mesure de son agacement.

— C'en est un, pourtant. L'Alliance se bat au nom de l'espoir, incarné par Thorin, quant à moi, je suis la mort. Cela fait des décennies que ça dure, que l'un cherche à mettre l'autre en échec, mais c'est maintenant que les pièces se mettent en marche, que stratégies éclosent et, surtout, que les cartes se dévoilent...

Avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase, Smaug s'était tourné vers les lourdes portes qui marquaient l'entrée à la salle du trône et ordonna d'une voix impérieuse :

— Qu'il entre.

Bilbo n'eut que le temps d'écarquiller les yeux et il retint un hoquet d'effroi lorsque, une fois que les portes furent ouvertes, Ori s'avança d'une démarche raide, le visage sombre. Le jeune nain s'agenouilla face au tyran avant d'annoncer d'une voix froide:

— Veuillez pardonner mon retard, votre majesté, mais maintenant que Thorin a compris que la compagnie est infiltrée, se détacher du groupe est compliqué.  
— Tant mieux, les tensions qui en résulteront fragiliseront la compagnie et fissurera la confiance que chacun se porte...

Relevant la tête, le regard d'Ori croisa celui, horrifié, du hobbit, mais aucune expression ne passa sur son visage alors qu'il continua implacablement :

— Ils se sont alliés avec Thranduil et siègent actuellement dans ses entrepôts. Ils s'y pensent à l'abri.

Bilbo sentit son cœur ralentir significativement alors que le dragon, jubilant, se tourna vers ses troupes.

— Azog. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire...

Un grognement se fit entendre et l'orc blanc qui était entré dans la salle du trône peu après Ori hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons en aboyant ses ordres. Une fois qu'il eut quitté la salle, Smaug se tourna vers un guerrier orc, plus grand et plus puissant que les autres :

— Il est hors de question que ce semi-elfe nous défie une fois de plus... Blorg, amène moi le seigneur de Mirkwood, quelques jours de cachots lui remettrons les idées en place, s'il y survit... Tu as l'autorisation de tuer tout ceux qui se dresseront face à toi.

L'orc s'inclina et suivit les pas d'Azog pour se diriger vers la sortie sous le regard catastrophé de Bilbo qui cherchait désespérément un moyen de sortir de là et prévenir ses alliés, ses amis et surtout, Thorin, de ce qui se tramait ici, mais c'était peine perdue. Ses yeux revinrent sur Ori et une flopé d'insultes lui vint aux lèvres.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cet espion avait trahit son sang et sa propre race en saccageant la confiance que lui avait donnée Thorin pour honorer celle de l'ennemi des peuples libres. Le jeune nain croisa une nouvelle fois son regard et le hobbit fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il lut dans les yeux limpides, mais il n'y vit ni regret, ni résignation, simplement une farouche détermination teintée d'indifférence.

— Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ce si discret compagnon, timide et inoffensif...

Ori plissa les lèvres et serra les poings lorsque Smaug s'avança sur lui et posa sa main sur son épaule :

— Il est pourtant mes yeux et mes oreilles au sein de la compagnie... Depuis une bonne pair d'années... Il ne s'est pas montré très conciliant au début... Mais j'ai su le persuader et il a fini par entendre raison...

Les lèvres toujours plissées, Ori détourna les yeux pour ne pas lire la déception dans ceux de Bilbo et poussa un soupir soulagé lorsque le dragon s'éloigna de lui.

— Ori ! Comment peux-tu-

Mais Bilbo glapit ensuite lorsque, soudainement, Smaug l'empoigna et le fit volter de manière à le presser contre son torse bouillant, une griffe acérée et menaçante pointée sur sa gorge et ses yeux jaunes vrillés dans ceux du jeune nain.

— Dis moi, espion, penses-tu qu'à l'heure actuelle il m'est nécessaire de m'encombrer de ce cambrioleur ?

La question était claire et la réponse d'Ori scellera sans aucun doute le sort du hobbit qui ne parvenait plus à esquisser le moindre geste tant la terreur l'avait engourdi. Même sa langue semblait de plomb et ne parvint pas à prendre sa défense. Ses yeux effrayés s'accrochèrent à ceux du nain qui l'observait intensément et qui semblait étudier la réponse adéquate avant de formuler ses mots d'une voix crispée.

— Je... Ne pense pas que Thorin ait quoi que ce soit à vous proposer en échange de la vie de ce hobbit...

Bilbo poussa un faible gémissement lorsque la griffe pénétra doucement dans sa chaire, mais Ori continua à parler, son regard rivé dans celui de la victime du dragon :

— Toutefois, sa vie pourrait vous être utile...  
— Je serai curieux de savoir en quoi.

La douleur qui se dégagea de sa peau lacérée força le hobbit à lever le menton, sa gorge maintenant couverte de son sang carmin alors que la griffe continuait tranquillement son incision, de plus en plus profondément, de plus en plus proche de la jugulaire. Bilbo essaya de se débattre, mais la puissance du dragon était telle qu'un bras lui suffisait pour le maitriser aisément.

Ori allait répondre, mais un guerrier humain, portant la livrée des gardes du corps de l'héritier du roi dragon, pénétra dans la salle et s'inclina face à Smaug.

— Votre majesté, le prince Hùn Hortor m'envoie pour vous faire savoir que la salle du trésor a été pillée et que l'un de ses pages est introuvable.

Le silence qui s'étendit ensuite fut aussi terrible que la manière dont le tyran de figea. Bilbo crut apercevoir une lueur inquiète dans le regard d'Ori, très vite masquée par de l'indifférence, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en soucier car, d'un geste pétrie de rage, le dragon l'envoya au sol et se tourna vers le garde humain, les pupilles dangereusement rétractées.

— Comment ça, "pillée" ?

L'humain prit sa respiration avant de donner une réponse tendue :

— Plusieurs papiers officiels, les pierres blanches de Greenwood et... L'Arkenstone...

Une pulsation bruyante gonfla la poitrine du roi dragon alors que le feu qui y grondait embrasa ses veines et roula dans sa gorge. Smaug claqua furieusement de la mâchoire et se tourna vers Bilbo pour l'épingler de ses pupilles qui n'étaient plus que deux fentes ardentes. Le hobbit venait de se relever et se trouvait maintenant du côté de la porte, il soutint le regard du tyran plus d'une seconde, puis il tenta sa chance et s'élança. Mais Smaug était un prédateur, bien plus rapide et plus puissant que tout ce que le cambrioleur n'avait jamais connu et ce dernier se prit un premier coup qui lui coupa le souffle. Le deuxième l'envoya au sol alors que les conseils de Thorin lui revinrent en mémoire et il dégaina l'arme qu'il avait à la cheville, prêt à attaquer pour protéger sa vie même si l'acte lui sembla dérisoire.

Smaug fondit sur lui au moment où Bilbo se releva et il porta sa lame à la rencontre des griffes aiguisées, parvenant à dévier de justesse le coup mortel qui l'aurait décapité. Il hurla néanmoins sa douleur lorsque les griffes lui déchiquetèrent l'épaule et il ne put esquiver le coup suivant qui le jeta une nouvelle fois au sol. Son corps refusa de lui obéir et il ne parvint pas à rassembler ses forces pour se relever, ni même pour se défendre lorsque le dragon l'empoigna à la gorge et le souleva sans effort. Bilbo n'avait même plus la moindre autorité sur sa voix, qui s'éleva, fière et essoufflée :

— Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir quelques coups d'avance, votre majesté...  
— Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, petit cambrioleur, d'un instant à l'autre, mes troupes reviendrons ici avec ton ami et la tête de ses compagnons...  
— Vous semblez sûr de vous, mais jusqu'à maintenant, même avec l'aide de votre espion, vous n'êtes à peine parvenu à les ralentir...

Bilbo se tut et gémit faiblement lorsque de rage, le dragon resserra sa prise sur sa gorge, labourant la peau de ses griffes acérées.

— La mort... C'est ce qui vous attend tous... Belle et terrible, elle vous frappera. Tous ! A commencer par toi...

Une exclamation douloureuse franchit les lèvres de Bilbo qui chercha à se débattre faiblement. Mais l'asphyxie le traina dans l'inconscience. Il sentit à peine la poigne qui le relâcha brusquement et ne se rendit pas compte que son corps avait lourdement heurté le sol. Néanmoins, malgré sa gorge douloureuse, il parvint à reprendre sa respiration et tressaillit lorsqu'il entendit le hurlement de rage du dragon.

— Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? C'est Thorin que je vous avais demandé ! Où est-il ?  
— Ils avaient une ouverture, celui là les a couvert, tous les autres ont réussi à s'enfuir, votre majesté.

Un nouveau rugissement furieux roula dans la gorge du dragon et Bilbo parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Son regard tomba sur Fili, les poignets liés dans son dos, du sang carmin se mêlant au noir couvrant ses vêtements, qui marchait vers Smaug, vaincu mais droit et fier, entouré d'une cohorte de gardes. Le nain blond lança un regard profondément déçu et teinté d'incompréhension à Ori qui n'osa même pas le regarder dans les yeux et qui se borna à fixer le sol.

D'un coup de pied, l'orc qui le tenait mit le prince nain à terre, à genoux face à Smaug qui l'étudia avec une lueur intéressée.

— Hé bien, nous nous rencontrons enfin, Fili, le fier héritier du dernier seigneur nain... J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, tu sais ?

Le guerrier ambidextre se borna au silence et ne répondit au dragon que d'un regard tranchant. Le tyran siffla de rage mais ne releva pas l'affront, à la place, il se tourna vers le garde du corps de son héritier qui attendait ses ordres pour gronder sourdement :

— Va me chercher Hùn Horthor, dit-lui que j'ai un présent pour lui...

Fili fronça les sourcils et chercha à résister lorsque le garde qui le tenait le força à se relever pour faire face aux pupilles cruelles du roi dragon.

— ...Un présent qu'il saura apprécier...

Le garde s'inclina et prit la direction de l'aile royale tandis que Bilbo, qui profita d'être momentanément oublié, rampa discrètement vers une petite ouverture qui bordait le sol de la salle du trône. Le hobbit l'avait identifié comme l'un des discrets et innombrables caniveaux qui servaient à charrier les ordures, les précipitant dans le fleuve, plusieurs mètres plus bas. Passage trop étroit pour un orc ou un humain, mais un hobbit ou un nain de l'acabit de Fili pouvait s'y faufiler facilement.

Bilbo parvint ensuite très discrètement à capter le regard de Fili et ce dernier lui fit un imperceptible hochement de tête pour montrer qu'il avait relevé sa manœuvre.

Le corps du nain blond se tendit dangereusement, prêt à passer à l'attaque, mais il se figea soudainement lorsque toutes les personnes présentes, orcs, Uruks et humains, posèrent tous dans un même geste un genoux à terre pour saluer l'arrivée de la perle d'Erebor, Hùn Horthor, l'héritier du roi-dragon.

Le prince brun traversa la salle d'une démarche élégante et hautaine, sans daigner accorder le moindre regard aux généraux qui lui offraient leurs respects. Ses pupilles sombres étaient ancrées dans celles de celui qu'il considérait comme son père et devant qui il s'inclina respectueusement, avant de se figer lorsque son regard tomba sur Fili, qui l'étudiait de ses yeux écarquillés. Les deux nains restèrent pétrifiés par la surprise durant un long moment, puis Hùn Horthor se tourna vers le dragon, troublé :

— Père, qu'est-ce que...  
— Père ?

Stupéfait, Fili n'avait pu s'empêcher de couper la parole du brun qui darda sur lui un regard indéchiffrable.

— C'est ainsi que l'on nomme celui qui nous a élevé et aimé comme son propre fils.  
— Cet usurpateur t'a-

Mais, d'un geste vif et furieux, Hùn Horthor dégaina une somptueuse lame effilée qu'il plaça sous la gorge du prince blond pour le contraindre au silence.

— Tient tes mots, prince, je ne te laisserai pas insulter le roi-dragon en ma présence !

Les yeux de Fili s'écarquillèrent une nouvelle fois, puis ils se teintèrent d'une douleur amère, brute et poignante alors qu'il analysait le regard franc et déterminé de son vis-à-vis et qu'il comprit que ce dernier ne bluffait pas.

Pourtant, du tréfonds de ses entrailles, il sentit quelque chose remuer, une force vitale qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis plus de cinquante ans qui refaisait surface et qui apporta un nom tant chéri à ses lèvres :

— Kili...

Le brun retint un sursaut et resta sans voix, mais un rire guttural s'éleva dans la salle et Smaug s'avança pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de son héritier qu'il pressa affectueusement.

— Il ne t'a donc pas oublié... Je te l'avais dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Toujours muet, le prince d'Erebor hocha la tête, ses yeux profondément troublés plantés dans ceux de Fili, qui ne quittait plus son visage du regard.

— Et pourtant, à aucun moment il n'a cherché à te retrouver...  
— Pourquoi ?

La question de Hùn Horthor avait fusé et Fili serra les lèvres, conscient que Smaug était un maitre manipulateur et que, en cinquante ans, il avait sans aucun doute eu tout le temps nécessaire pour formater l'esprit de son frère selon sa volonté. Il ne manqua pas de déceler la manière dont le brun avait accepté, presque avec plaisir, l'accolade du dragon ni même à quel point ses beaux yeux bruns dégoulinaient de défiance et de colère lorsqu'ils venaient à croiser les siens. Pourtant, l'héritier de Thorin ne put s'empêcher de prendre le risque de lui répondre sincèrement.

— Je t'ai cru mort, Kili. Je t'ai cherché, j'ai passé plusieurs mois peut-être quelques années à nier cette possibilité, puis j'ai commencé mon deuil...  
— Mon nom est Hùn Horthor ! Tu as eu raison de faire ton deuil, car le Kili dont tu parles n'existe plus !  
— Kili, ne-  
— Tait-toi !

Smaug poussa un sifflement ravi face à la réaction du fils qu'il avait arraché à Dis et s'éloigna de lui en souriant cruellement.

— Bien. Tue le maintenant.

Les deux frères se figèrent à l'annonce de l'ordre implacable et le brun resserra son étreinte sur la lame raffinée qu'il avait dans les mains, sans faire le moindre geste, prêt à obéir à l'injonction, mais peu pressé d'en finir immédiatement. Il se contenta de rester immobile et de noyer son regard dans celui du prince qui lui était offert, contraint à l'immobilité par le garde qui le tenait.

— Combien de temps a duré ton deuil ?  
— Ne parle pas avec lui, Hùn Horthor, il te fera entendre ce que tu voudras pour avoir la vie sauve !  
— C'est faux !

D'un geste agacé, Fili s'arracha de la poigne de l'orc qui voulut le contraindre au silence et il plongea ses yeux dans le regard sombre qui s'accrochait à son  
visage :

— Mon frère, je peux te promettre que jamais mon deuil n'a prit fin. Je... Tous les jours, toutes les nuits, c'était vers toi que se tournaient mes pen-

Mais un coup sournois le cueillit dans les flancs et lui coupa le souffle. Hùn Horthor eut le reflexe de s'interposer entre l'orc et le blond et, oblitérant le sifflement impatient de son père, il s'approcha plus encore de Fili, jusqu'à poser sa main sur son épaule, amenant son visage qu'à quelques centimètres de celui, noble et grave, qu'il avait voulu oublier, le détaillant consciencieusement de ses yeux curieux et indéchiffrables.

— Qu'est-ce... Qu'il t'est arrivé à l'œil droit ?

Le blond allait répondre mais Bilbo, qui jusqu'à là avait su rester discret, attaqua par surprise le garde qui se trouvait près de la sortie qu'il avait repérée. En un coup, il s'empara de la lame que portait l'orc à sa ceinture et l'utilisa pour lui trancher la gorge. Il hurla ensuite le nom du guerrier blond et lui lança habilement l'arme. Fili n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper, car cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il était discrètement venu à bout des liens qui lui entravaient les poignets. Surprenant les gardes qui l'entouraient, il désarma son frère et faucha la vie de tout ceux qui étaient à sa porter.

Avant même que Smaug n'ait le reflexe de lui couper la route, il attrapa la tunique du prince brun et le fit glisser à la suite de Bilbo dans le caniveau. Il allait s'y engouffrer à son tour, mais il s'immobilisa pour se tourner vers Ori, qui l'observait, le visage blême. Fili avait beau être un guerrier pétri d'honneur et implacable, il connaissait son compagnon et savait qu'il était aussi noble et droit que l'exigeait sa race, mais il s'était malheureusement retrouvé face à trop gros pour lui, Smaug avait su le dompter et le manipuler à l'instar de ses nombreuses autres victimes. Et, surtout, cela ne faisait aucun doute que le jeune nain, dorénavant inutil au dragon, était le prochain sur la longue et sanglante liste des victimes du roi cruel.

D'un geste impatient Fili fit signe au jeune scribe de les suivre et ce dernier n'hésita qu'un instant avant de se ruer sur l'ouverture, zigzagant entre les gardes qui avaient sorti leurs armes sous les ordres aboyés par le roi-dragon.

* * *

oOo

* * *

La chute fut effroyablement longue et le choc avec la surface de l'eau fut violent, presque aussi violent que la puissance du torrent qui coulait dans les profondeurs de la cité.

Les quatre fuyards furent propulsés par le courant jusqu'à une petite baie où l'eau était plus calme. Bilbo arriva le premier et ne manqua pas de profiter de cet avantage pour menacer Hùn Horthor de la lame qu'il avait gardé sur lui, contraignant le prince ennemi à l'immobilité au moment où Fili sortait de l'eau.

Le brun feula de rage et attaqua le semi-homme, mais il fut aisément maitrisé par son frère qui, à main nue, le plaqua au sol et l'immobilisa en posant son genoux entre les omoplates du brun.

— Comment oses-tu ? Lâche moi ! Tu m'entends ? Je t'ordonne de me lâcher !  
— Kili calme toi, je ne te veux aucun mal.  
— Tait toi ! Je refuse d'entendre tes mensonges à nouveau ! Je n'attends plus rien de toi ! Tu es un étranger, un ennemi de mon peuple et je serai celui qui amènera ta tête et celle de ton oncle à mon père en remerciement de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi !  
— Tu te trompes ! Smaug est l'ennemi de ton peuple ! Je ne sais pas sur quoi il a joué ni ce qu'il attend de toi, mais il t'a manipulé et ne-  
— C'est faux ! Il est un véritable père pour moi, un merveilleux mentor et un confident avisé, si tu-

Mais le brun ne put ajouter un mot car, d'un puissant coup ajusté, Fili le plongea dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Le silence reprit ses droits dans la petite caverne où ils avaient échoué. Bilbo, à bout de force, s'était laissé tomber contre la roche et observait du coin de l'œil Ori, qui, nerveux, n'osait pas esquisser le moindre geste sans l'accord du prince blond.

Ce dernier resta un long moment assis sur son frère, à observer son profil évanouit, puis il se dégagea et, avec une douceur infinie, fit glisser ses doigts le long des épaules du brun pour le mettre sur le dos. Il resta longuement immobile à observer son visage fin aux traits gracieux. Sa peau, qui avait rarement vue le soleil, semblait d'ivoire et ses cheveux subtilement tressés étaient défaits, encore trempés et gisaient éparpillés sur le sol, comme s'ils étaient faits d'une encre d'ébène, traçant des arabesques entrelacées sur la pierre pâle du sol.

Avec dévotion, les doigts de Fili tracèrent la pulpe des lèvres entrouvertes, puis caressèrent la mâchoire à la barbe courte, la joue et la pommette avant de redescendre le long de l'épaule puis du torse sur lequel reposait une main, pâle et fine. Le blond s'en empara et la porta délicatement à ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser, remarquant au passage qu'elle était digne d'un prince : belle et gracieuse, plus accoutumée à tourner les pages d'un livre et à se faire poncer par des esclaves qu'à manier les armes. Puis, avec anticipation, Fili retroussa la manche de soie afin de découvrir l'avant bras du plus jeune. Il souffla de soulagement en constatant que celui-ci était vierge de la moindre marque et il s'assura que son frère n'était pas intoxiqué par la Dana Skylde en retroussant l'autre manche, mais, comme il l'avait craint, Kili n'était en aucun cas une victime ou un bien de valeur aux yeux du roi-dragon. Smaug avait suffisamment de respect ou bien d'affection pour le neveu de Thorin pour lui avoir épargné cette calamité qu'était cette drogue mortelle. Lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un jouet entre les mains du monstre en sera bien plus difficile.

Le pouce du blond s'attarda sur la marque de naissance qui ornait le poignet droit et il la caressa distraitement en jugulant une nouvelle fois le sanglot qui menaçait de lui déchirer la gorge depuis qu'il avait entendu la voix de Kili pour la première fois depuis cinquante ans. Il était incapable de décerner à quel point la réalité était cruelle tant la joie de savoir son petit frère en vie lui coupait le souffle, mais la part lucide qui était en lui ne cessait de lui hurler que c'était sans aucun doute la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver au vu des propos qu'avait tenu Kili, qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à nommer Hùn Horthor.

Du coin de l'œil, Fili remarqua Bilbo, dont les jambes ne le portaient plus après la nuit qu'il venait de passer, se laisser glisser contre la roche pour s'asseoir au sol, luttant contre l'inconscience. Son épaule déchirée et sa gorge lacérée, même si la jugulaire avait été épargnée, avaient laissé couler un trop important flot de sang et des minces filets carmin continuaient de s'échapper des différentes plaies de sa gorge, menaçant sa vie.

Le blond soupira et, incapable de s'éloigner de son frère, fit signe à Ori de se rendre auprès du hobbit. L'espion s'exécuta immédiatement, les yeux rivés au sol et le visage blême. A l'aide d'un morceau de tissu, il confectionna un bandage pour juguler l'hémorragie sans restreindre le souffle du cambrioleur. Une fois que ce fut fait, il se tourna vers le prince qu'il avait trahi pour parler d'une voix serrée :

— Fili, je t'en conjure, ne me-  
— Tait toi. Tu as mis en danger la quête de Thorin en renseignant l'Ennemi sur les moindres de nos agissements. Quelque soit la raison, c'est un acte condamnable et impardonnable. Thorin et la compagnie décideront de ton sort et, s'il le faut, je serai celui qui exécutera la sentence.

Ori tressaillit aux mots de Fili et baissa piteusement la tête, acceptant tacitement ses propos. Il manqua le regard navré que posa Bilbo sur lui et l'aida à se relever, lui proposant son épaule pour le soutenir. De son côté, l'épéiste avait glissé ses bras sous les genoux et les épaules de son frère perverti et le souleva comme s'il n'avait rien pesé. Le faible souffle qui s'échouait régulièrement contre son épaule et les pulsations qui charriaient un sang identique au sien le rendaient ivre, ivre de bonheur et de joie. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, maintenant, que celui qu'il portait dans ses bras. Surtout que l'inconscience avait rendu au prince arrogant les traits de l'enfance qu'il venait de quitter, adoucissant son beau visage.

— Suivez-moi, je sais où la compagnie s'est retrouvée. Nous devons faire vite, la perte de son héritier et de l'Arkenstone soulèvera la colère de Smaug et cela risque d'embraser la ville toute entière...

Les deux autres hochèrent gravement la tête et se mirent en marche à sa suite. Fili les guida à travers le dédale des anciennes galeries jusqu'à atteindre une vieille grille, tordue et rouillée. Les gongs grincèrent lorsque, d'un coup de pied mesuré, le blond la débarda pour pénétrer dans un couloir plus sombre et plus profond. Leur marche sembla longue et interminable et Bilbo, assommé par une grande quantité de sang perdu et par la peur qu'il avait ressentie et qui continuait de faire trembler son corps, avait de plus en plus de mal à se mouvoir, si bien qu'Ori fini par le supporter complètement, puis le jeune nain s'arrêta et apostropha l'héritier de Thorin :

— Fili, il a sombré dans l'inconscience !

Le blond jura et fit demi tour pour les rejoindre. Il posa son si précieux fardeau au sol et caressa le front glacé du hobbit du dos de sa main avant de se relever avec une moue inquiète.

— La planque n'est plus très loin, je vais partir devant avec Kili, Bilbo n'est pas en état de se déplacer, je vais demander de l'aide.

Ori acquiesça et il retint un sursaut lorsque, d'un geste brusque, Fili le délesta du poignard qui pendait à sa ceinture et le menaça avec, le plaquant contre le mur de roche :

— Si jamais il lui arrive le moindre mal, je ne donnerai pas cher de ta peau... Thorin pourrait se damner pour lui...  
— Je sais.

Le blond fouilla son regard à la recherche de la moindre fourberie, peu ravi à l'idée de laisser le cambrioleur de Thorin entre les mains de celui qui les avait trahi, mais il savait qu'il devait faire vite. Il se pencha sur Kili pour le prendre de nouveau dans ses bras, parfaitement incapable de se séparer de lui même pour quelques minutes et il parcouru le chemin restant en moins d'une demi-heure.

Dwalin était de garde à la porte qui donnait dans les galeries et, si ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Fili et son chargement, il obéit à son prince lorsque celui-ci lui conjura d'aller chercher Thorin sans lui donner la moindre explication.

Le blond avait pénétré dans la planque et tenait encore son frère dans les bras lorsque son oncle arriva et la lueur profondément soulagée qui illumina le visage du plus vieux fit comprendre à Fili que Thorin s'était fait un sang d'encre pour lui. Ce dernier prit même le temps de presser son épaule dans une brève accolade pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était rassuré de le voir de nouveau parmi eux, en vie et en bonne santé.

— Fili, pourquoi avoir osé une telle folie ? Tu avais le temps de-

Mais, soudainement, le regard de Thorin glissa sur le visage qui reposait contre le torse de son neveu et sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

— Qu'est-ce que... Cela veut dire ?

Avec douceur, Thorin dégagea du bout des doigts une longue mèche brune qui barrait le visage de Kili et Fili put voir un violent flot d'émotions traverser le regard habituellement grave de ce seigneur nain, la surprise laissa place à une joie sincère, puis à l'incompréhension et à la crainte.

— Il est blessé ?  
— Non, c'est moi qui... Il a été élevé en tant que prince héritier par Smaug... Thorin, il nous considère comme ses ennemis.

Le regard qui s'était adoucit redevint grave lorsque le roi en exil planta ses yeux dans ceux, inquiets, de son héritier.

— Et nous, comment devons nous le considérer ?

Fili plissa les lèvres et ne répondit pas, laissant son regard fuir celui qui devenait de plus en plus tranchant.

— Mon oncle, il ne fera aucun mal à aucun membre de la race des nains, je te fais la promesse que j'y veillerai attentivement.  
— Ce n'est pas pour les autres nains que j'ai peur, Fili... Ce que tu as dans les bras... Je ne peux pas croire que Smaug l'a élevé par simple excès de charité ou par soucis de succession... Il a fait de lui une arme, corrompue et intelligente, qui lui est dévouée et fidèle...  
— C'est de mon frère dont tu parles !

Le grondement de Fili ne souffrait aucune contradiction et Thorin décida de ne pas répliquer. La situation était sans aucun doute déjà très difficile pour son neveu, il ne voulait pas envenimer les choses et il prit le risque d'attendre avant de prendre la moindre décision concernant Kili.

Il observa son neveu blond déposer avec dévotion son chargement au sol et l'entraver doucement, avec des gestes pétris d'excuses et il se retint de lui dire à quel point il était soulagé de le revoir, parce que Fili ne supportait pas que l'on s'inquiète pour lui.

Lorsque l'entrepôt de Thranduil avait été pris d'assaut, le blond avait mis sa vie en jeu pour permettre aux nains da la compagnie d'évacuer sains et sauf. Thorin avait voulu faire demi tour pour lui venir en aide, mais ils s'étaient retrouvés aux prises avec une troupe de gobelins et avaient été contraints à fuir.

Pippin, était arrivé avec l'Arkenstone un peu avant l'attaque et donc le roi exilé avait dû faire un choix entre son neveu et le cambrioleur qu'il attendait encore ou bien la poursuite de sa mission et sa bataille contre le tyran. Le roi qui était en lui avait tranché pour le bien de son peuple et Thorin s'était résigné à faire le deuil de la personne qui lui était la plus chère, dernier membre de sa famille proche, et de ce petit hobbit qu'il venait de rencontrer mais qu'il ne pouvait considérer comme un inconnu.

Tout en s'assurant de la solidité des liens qui liaient les poignets de son frère, Fili prit la parole d'une voix douce, comme s'il avait peur de réveiller le jeune brun :

— Mon oncle, Bilbo est en vie, c'est lui qui m'a aidé à sortir du palais.

Thorin écarquilla les yeux à la nouvelle et resta sans voix, puis sa main se porta automatiquement à la garde de son épée alors qu'il se dressa de manière menaçante.

— Où ?  
— Dans les galeries, mal en point, Ori veille sur-

Mais Fili n'en ajouta pas davantage, son oncle était déjà parti.

Thorin mis peu de temps à rejoindre son cambrioleur évanoui et Ori, qui avait lu le danger dans les yeux sombre du roi, s'était écarté du hobbit, pétrifié par le regard terrible que Thorin, qui avait décelé depuis peu l'identité du traitre, avait posé sur lui.

Au léger contact des doigts doux sur sa joue livide, Bilbo papillonna des yeux et émergea du coma nébuleux dans lequel il stagnait et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il reconnu la silhouette trouble de celui qui était agenouillé à ses côtés.

— Thorin ?  
— Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu es en sécurité maintenant...

Jugulant un vertige, le hobbit chercha à se redresser, aidé de Thorin qui le soutint en glissant un bras dans son dos.

— L'Arkenstone... Je l'ai-  
— Il est en notre possession, tu as fait un excellent travail Bilbo, mon peuple a dorénavant une dette envers toi.  
— Je n'ai fait que payer la mienne...  
— Fili m'a dit qu'il te devait sa liberté... Et les papiers que tu as fournis à ce jeune hobbit ne sont pas anodins...

Bilbo hocha la tête et plissa les lèvres, sans répondre. Il avait encore à l'esprit les mots de Smaug qui lui avait assuré qu'il avait été utilisé comme un appât et il n'osa pas demander confirmation au grand nain.

Il avait un peu peur d'apprendre que le dragon n'avait pas menti, parce que, même s'il avait bien compris qu'il n'était, effectivement, qu'un pion dans ce conflit, il n'en restait pas moins qu'au vu des mots que lui avait susurré Thorin lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras, dans le bain d'abord puis dans la salle vide, sans oublier ce léger baiser qu'il s'était permis de lui prendre, Bilbo voulait penser que le nain aurait rechigné à l'envoyer à la mort. Mort qu'il avait manqué de peu.

Partagé entre la défiance qu'il vouait au grand nain et l'attirance paradoxale qu'il épprouvait pour lui, il ne broncha pas lorsque les doigts de Thorin glissèrent le long de sa joue striée de trois traits sanglants et de sa mâchoire pour ausculter sa gorge grossièrement bandée, puis descendirent sur son épaule blessée.

— Tu peux marcher ?

Le cambrioleur hocha la tête et, soutenu par le nain, il parvint à se remettre sur ses jambes chancelantes. Il fit quelques pas mais les vertiges l'assaillirent de nouveau et il se sentit vaciller. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu connaissance que lorsqu'il rouvrit faiblement les yeux, confortablement installé dans les bras de Thorin qui marchait dans les vieilles galeries en direction de la planque.

— Qu'est-ce que-  
— Tu t'es évanoui quelques minutes. Tu étais déjà à bout de force lorsqu'on t'a trouvé, la vie dans les bas fonds ne semble pas de tout repos, et ces derniers jours ont été très éprouvants pour toi, sans parler de cette nuit. Ton corps est à bout...

Ses paupières lourdes papillonnèrent un instant et il laissa passer un léger vertige qui lui fit tourner la tête avant de parler d'une voix sans émotion :

— J'ai survécu à pire...

Il ne vit pas de quelle manière les lèvres de Thorin se plissèrent, ni l'intensité de l'éclat qui passa dans son regard à l'entente de ses mots. Il sentit seulement la prise que le nain avait sur lui se resserrer fermement et il ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un soupir aussi surpris que ravi lorsqu'il se trouva pressé contre le torse d'airain qu'il commençait à apprécier plus que de raison, enivré par l'odeur qui l'avait trahit. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la marche du roi qui avançait doucement de manière à le ménager, mais il ne tint pas longtemps avant de parler à nouveau :

— Et maintenant ? Que va t-il se passer ? Il... Smaug... m'a dit que l'Arkenstone n'était pas votre but premier, que c'était ce que vous vouliez lui faire croire pour qu'il se leur quant à votre objectif principal... Je sais que je n'ai pas à être dans le secret de vos opérations, mais...

Cette fois-ci, Bilbo ne manqua pas le regard de Thorin, noir et furieux, dirigé contre Ori qui marchait en retrait du roi. Le jeune nain fut incapable de supporter ce regard et il déglutit bruyamment, sa gorge sèche ne lui permettant pas de prendre la parole pour justifier un tel acte. Les yeux rivés au sol, il se contenta de tirer nerveusement sur les manches encore humides de sa tunique et ne souffla pas un mot. Thorin se détourna de lui pour se concentrer à nouveau sur son hobbit.

— Je t'en parlerai en privé. Sache seulement que l'Arkenstone est essentielle non pas pour l'Alliance, mais pour moi et, puisque c'est lui que je sers, pour ce qui reste du peuple des nains. Je ne te le répèterai jamais assez, mais ton acte nous a rapporté gros et je ne peux que me réjouir d'avoir la possibilité de t'en remercier de vive voix. La lutte est loin d'être finie et la guerre ne fait que commencer, mais les forces, qui étaient justes et équilibrés jusqu'à maintenant, commence à se répartir. Tous les pions sont en place sur l'échiquier, le moindre mouvement, bon ou mauvais, aura dorénavant un impacte non négligeable sur le dénouement final...  
— L'alliance va t-elle réellement attaquer la ville ?

Thorin serra la mâchoire avant de répondre d'une voix grave :

— J'en ai bien peur.  
— Quand ?  
— Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures, les troupes sont déjà postées.  
— Que craignez-vous ?

Bilbo avait sentit la tension courir dans le corps du nain qui le tenait et il comprit que quelque chose le contrariait fortement. Le roi posa de nouveau son regard sur Ori et sa mâchoire se contracta à nouveau.

— Il se peut que... L'usurpateur ait plus d'un coup d'avance sur nous... Il n'était pas censé se douter de l'arrivée de l'alliance, or, tout porte à croire qu'il l'attend. Cela ne présage rien de bon.  
— Il ne s'attendait pas à perdre l'Arkenstone, ni même à manquer ta capture, peut-être sera t-il déstabilisé...

Thorin hocha la tête, le visage sombre et resta silencieux. Ses pas l'avaient conduit à la porte où les attendaient Dwalin et Daïn et les deux nains sifflèrent de rage en avisa Ori qui s'immobilisa soudainement.

— Enfermez-le, nous déciderons de son sort plus tard.

Sans ajouter un mot, Thorin s'engouffra dans la série de grottes aménagées qui composait leur planque du moment, laissant Ori entre les mains des deux imposants guerriers. Blême de honte, le jeune nain n'opposa aucune résistance à Dwalin lorsque celui-ci, sans un mot posa sa lourde main sur son épaule pour le conduire à l'intérieur. Seul un murmure implacable fit rouler la voix à l'accent rocailleux :

— Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'abattrai sur le champ.

Ori serra le poing et retint un gémissement de douleur. Douleur de l'âme. C'était la première fois que Dwalin lui adressait la parole, peut-être même un regard. Et c'était aussi la première fois qu'il se sentait la cible de tant de haine, de dégout et de fureur de la part d'une seule et même personne. Et il fallait que ce soit de _lui_.

Pouvait-il le comprendre ? Le pouvaient-ils ? Tous ?

S'il leur disait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, le croiraient-ils ?

Cela faisait deux ans qu'il cherchait désespérément à se dépêtrer de cette situation, qu'il tentait vainement de détourner la vérité, d'omettre certains détails lorsqu'il se trouvait face au dragon, mais malgré cela, Smaug le tenait, tel un moucheron sur une toile d'araignée et il avait parfaitement su réduire ses résistances à néant.

A aucun moment il n'avait eu le choix.  
Mais ça, un guerrier de l'envergure de Dwalin ne pouvait le comprendre. Parce que Dwalin aurait préféré mourir plutôt que trahir son roi, parce que lui, il aurait su encaisser la douleur et la terreur, plus que les autres.

Mais il n'était pas le seul : sur les dix nains qui composaient la compagnie de Thorin, neuf auraient choisi la mort par la douleur et condamneront chèrement tout manque de loyauté.

Ori était le moins endurci, le plus sensible.

Comment Smaug l'avait appris restait une énigme, mais il avait su en jouer à un point où le jeune nain avait compris qu'il n'avait pas été choisi au hasard.

Le roi-dragon l'avait guetté et traqué avant de se dévoiler à lui alors qu'il était seul, lorsque ses frères s'étaient absentés pour une dizaine de jours. C'était le temps qui lui fut nécessaire pour se remettre de sa rencontre avec le dragon, car il avait fait l'erreur de chercher à lui résister.

Depuis, il lui fournissait régulièrement des informations par le biais des soldats messagers qui le surveillaient étroitement.

Il savait que toute révolte était prohibée, il avait essayé, au début, puis il s'était résigné et avait décidé de servir Smaug de la meilleure manière qui soit afin, non pas de gagner sa confiance, mais au moins d'endormir sa méfiance.

Assuré de sa soumission, Smaug n'avait donc pas cherché à vérifier les toutes dernières informations qu'il lui avait fournies. Notamment celles qui concernaient les plans de l'Alliance et les prochains mouvements que prévoyaient Thorin, son arrogance était l'allié le plus précieux du jeune nain.

Mais ça, il savait que l'assurer et le défendre face aux neuf nains qu'il considérait comme sa famille et qui le regardaient dorénavant comme on regarderait une tâche indésirable relevait de l'impossible. Alors il serra les dents et se laissa conduire par Dwalin, ses yeux baissés restant à l'affut de la moindre ouverture et son corps subtilement tendu, prêt à défendre la vie qu'il avait chèrement payé.

oOo

Dans l'immense demeure du seigneur elfe Thranduil, une cinquantaine de cadavre orc gisait au sol et le roi blond shoota distraitement dans la tête de Blorg avant de rengainer son arme. La centaine de mercenaire qu'il avait rassemblé grâce à la promesse des pierres blanches dérobées par Bilbo en firent de même et, sur un signe du roi sylvestre, se dispersèrent dans la ville, prêts à passer à l'action.

oOo

Dans le palais du roi dragon, des murmures scandalisés et outrés parcouraient les grands couloirs, colportés par les centaines de minuscules serviteurs, discrets et invisibles, qui ne supportaient pas la triste vue de leur prince et leader : Merry, qui était tombé dans l'inconscience après les tortures qu'il avait subites, et qui était maintenant crucifié au mur à la vue de tous, condamné à attendre la mort, pour l'exemple.

oOo

Fou de rage d'avoir été dupé par un simple résidu d'esclave, pauvre cambrioleur égaré, et furieux d'avoir vu l'héritier de Thorin s'emparer du sien, Smaug fit réduire drastiquement la circulation de la Dana Skylde, condamnant tous ceux qui avaient été intoxiqués, au moins une personne sur trois, à s'entretuer pour gagner quelques heures de survie, lâcha ses troupes dans la cité sans leur imposer la moindre restriction et ordonna la mise à mort de tous ceux qui seraient soupçonnés d'avoir un lien avec la compagnie de nains, leur famille avec.

Il fit savoir que le bain de sang durera tant qu'il n'aura pas entre les mains le roi nain, l'Arkenstone, et le cambrioleur qui s'était joué de lui. 

* * *

oOo

* * *

J'ai très longuement hésité avant de poster un chapitre aussi long, mais je me suis dite que, au pire, vous le lirez en plusieurs fois et ça vous permettra de patienter jusqu'au prochain.

J'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de me dire ce que vous en avez penser !

ps : J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, mon rythme de parution en sera affecté, mais je reviendrai vite avec les suites !

A plush'


End file.
